Livre 1 Kanto : En route vers le sommet!
by Polskabi
Summary: Aela, originaire du Bourg-Palette, obtient son premier Pokémon chez le Professeur Chen. Arrivera-t-elle à participer à la Ligue Indigo et à l'emporter? Réécriture
1. I - L'heure est arrivée

Le Bourg-Palette faisait partit de ces endroits calmes où l'on pouvait passer une journée tranquille et où les habitants se connaissaient. Le village était réputé pour être calme mais surtout pour le célèbre professeur Chen qui y vivait et ses nombreux dresseurs célèbres, comme Red, Régis ou même Sacha. Mais il abritait également d'autres jeunes dresseurs en devenir. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge de partir en voyage, les enfants allaient à l'école du Bourg, où ils apprenaient les types, les forces et faiblesses et d'autres choses utiles pour leur éventuel futur voyage. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans leur dixième année, les plus âgés devaient passer leur certificat, qui leur permettait ensuite de voyager, de passer à des études supérieures ou de suivre une tout autre voie si cela leur chantait.

On était encore au début de l'été, il faisait plutôt chaud, l'école venait de se terminer et plusieurs écoliers avaient obtenus leurs résultats finaux. La plupart fêtaient leur réussite et leur futur voyage – certains étaient même déjà partis avec un Pokémon que leurs parents leur avaient offert à cette occasion, mais pour certains d'entre eux, ils attendaient avec impatience le lendemain pour pouvoir se rendre chez le professeur Chen. En effet, le savant allait confier à trois d'entre eux un compagnon qu'ils devraient choisir entre Bulbizarre, Salamèche ou Carapuce. Les trois enfants étaient choisis selon plusieurs critères : leur projet – un futur étudiant qui ne voyagerait pas ne pourrait pas y prétendre par exemple, leur travail à l'école, le choix des parents de leur offrir leur propre Pokémon, et il arrivait que le scientifique vienne lui-même dans les classes essayer de déceler un jeune talent qu'il choisissait alors.

Cette année-là, le choix avait été assez difficile, et Samuel en avait choisis quatre.

Le premier d'entre eux était Cédric. Fils de riches qui s'étaient installés au Bourg-Palette en espérant avoir un peu la paix. Bien qu'ils avaient les moyens d'acheter un Pokémon pour leur fils, ce dernier n'en démordait pas, il voulait un Bulbizarre. Très rares à l'état sauvage, les parents avaient finis par demander au professeur de bien vouloir le choisir en espérant qu'il obtienne le partenaire qu'il voulait tant. Le savant avait indiqué qu'il y réfléchirait. En voyant la génération qu'il avait, il avait finalement accepté, en espérant que le garçon pourrait avoir son Bulbizarre qu'il voulait tant. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu le coup en demandant un œuf à une éleveuse se trouvant à Argenta qui lui fournissait une fois par mois les starters pour être sûr qu'il puisse l'obtenir.

Le deuxième s'appelait Franck. Le garçon était assez bagarreur, et le professeur Chen décelait en lui un bon potentiel dans le dressage des Pokémon. C'est pourquoi, malgré ses notes assez bonnes, il l'avait choisis. De plus, ses parents avait quelques soucis d'argent, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui offrir un Pokémon pour le féliciter d'avoir eu son certificat. Le garçon avait été heureux de l'apprendre, de même que ses parents, qui ne cessaient depuis de le remercier dès qu'ils le croisaient. Le garçon restait assez secret sur son potentiel choix, il ne pouvait donc pas prévoir un autre Pokémon au cas où son premier choix avait été choisis.

Le troisième était une fille qui se nommait Kimiko. Elle était arrivée dans la région sans en parler la langue et avait malgré tout réussis à obtenir son certificat. Le professeur, pour la récompenser de ses efforts et pour lui faire découvrir la région, avait décidé de l'intégrer dans le groupe.

Mais le professeur avait son flair, et il avait décelé un très bon potentiel chez une autre fille. Elle s'appelait Aela, et la jeune fille rêvait de partir en voyage dans le monde entier. La brunette était très curieuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses, et posait sans cesse des questions sur l'évolution de tel ou tel Pokémon, sur une capacité, ou tout autre chose qui avait pour objet principal les Pokémon. Le savant avait été assez embêté en sachant qu'il avait quatre apprentis dresseurs, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à enlever un seul de ses protégés. Alors, en quatrième Pokémon, il avait décidé de pouvoir donner un Evoli. Bien sûr, personne d'autre que lui ne le savait, et tout le monde était persuadé qu'il avait choisis seulement trois enfants. Alors, l'Evoli restait dans une Pokéball à part des trois autres, même s'il jouait avec eux de temps à autre.

Dans la famille de Cédric, une grande réception avait été donnée à la famille et aux amis, pour fêter le départ le lendemain matin de leur fils unique. Cela avait le don de rendre nerveux le jeune homme, qui ne tenait pas vraiment à arriver en retard le lendemain. Cependant, il devait tenir son rôle de fils modèle et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de répondre à des questions idiotes qu'on lui posait sans cesse, alors qu'il tenait surtout à aller se coucher dans l'immédiat, rêvant de son Bulbizarre et voulant l'avoir à tout prix.

Chez Franck, le repas était un peu plus garni que d'habitude, mais le garçon remarqua que ses parents s'étaient encore plus privés pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim. Il fit un sourire triste avant de finalement manger, même s'il n'avait pas très faim. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille se prive juste pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait déjà arrêté son choix concernant le Pokémon qu'il prendrait, et il espérait arriver le premier pour cela. Ses parents lui firent préparer son sac à dos, en lui donnant une vieille carte de la région, et quelques cookies pour la route. Franck les refusa mais ses parents lui mirent dans son sac à dos lorsqu'il alla se coucher.

Kimiko avait droit à un repas traditionnel de son pays natal. Les produits étaient assez durs à trouver dans cette région et elle remercia longuement ses parents avant de savourer les mets préparés. La fille aux longs cheveux châtains était une grosse dormeuse, et elle n'arrivait jamais à être parfaitement réveillée avant dix heures du matin. Alors, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait en plus pas s'endormir de suite, la future dresseuse n'avait pas de prétention concernant son premier Pokémon, elle prendrait celui qui resterait.

Enfin, chez les Katowitz, le repas avait été fais en famille. Les enfants, au nombre de trois, étaient allés se coucher assez tôt, mais Aela, qui en était l'aînée, n'arrivait pas à dormir. La fillette espérait seulement avoir un Pokémon le lendemain, et n'avait pas spécialement d'idées concernant son premier Pokémon. Mais son excitation était au maximum. Alors, en attendant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, elle écoutait la radio, chantonnant certaines de ses chansons préférées. Sa maison se trouvait légèrement au sud du village, à mi-distance entre la plage et le laboratoire. La jeune fille avait des cheveux courts et bruns foncés, et des grands yeux marrons.

L'une des chansons qu'elle adorait se termina, et laissa la place à un spot publicitaire. _Et surtout jeunes dresseurs n'oubliez pas que demain est le grand jour ! Trois d'entre vous sont inscrits et devront choisir entre Bulbizarre, Carapuce ou Salamèche…nous souhaitons à ces jeunes dresseurs…_

La radio fut coupée, par la mère d'Aela, qui avait à peu de choses près les même cheveux et la même coupe que sa fille, qui était venue vérifier si tout le monde dormait et avait vu la lumière sous la porte et entendu la radio. Après tout, il était déjà onze heures du soir !

« Dis donc toi, je croyais que tu devais être au lit et dormir pour te réveiller tôt demain matin ! »

« Mais Maman, je suis tellement surexcitée que je n'arrive pas à m'endormir ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Peut être, mais si tu ne dors pas, tu seras en retard demain…et ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! » la gronda gentiment sa mère.

La jeune fille brune ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et retourna dans son lit.

La lumière s'éteignit, et la maman souhaita une bonne nuit à sa fille, avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Aela murmura un « demain » avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Les trois autres enfants finirent eux aussi par s'endormir, bien qu'ils partageaient tous la même excitation pour le lendemain...

Le lendemain à sept heures et quart, le réveil d'Aela sonna…ce qui réveilla celle-ci, mais ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt, et elle se rendormit. Heureusement à sept heures vingt, sa mère, qui avait prévu que sa fille aurait du mal à se réveiller, entreprit de le faire.

« Allons, debout marmotte ! Je te rappelle que tu dois aller choisir ton premier Pokémon aujourd'hui ! »

Cette dernière phrase réveilla complètement la jeune fille, qui se leva et partit prendre une douche histoire d'être bien réveillée. Une fois lavée et séchée, elle enfila un jean, un T-shirt vert avec un petit cœur bleu situé justement sur le cœur, et dévala les escaliers en chaussettes pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle embrassa son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur de sept ans et son petit frère de quatre ans, et mangea de bon cœur.

Puis à huit heures vingt, ayant fini de préparer son sac à dos bleu strié de violet avec l'aide de sa maman, elle redescendit les escaliers, mis ses baskets, et partit avec sa famille en direction du laboratoire du professeur Chen.

Aela n'avait pas été la seule à avoir du mal à se réveiller. Franck avait été réveillé par sa mère aux alentours de sept heures et demie. Elle se réveillait à cette heure-ci pour pouvoir se rendre à son travail, qui était à Jadielle. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains décoiffés s'était préparé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais les adieux avec ses parents avaient duré pour lui une éternité. Il n'avait pu quitter la maison qu'à huit heures trente, surtout qu'il se trouvait à l'extrémité est du village et qu'il avait un bon bout de chemin à faire pour rejoindre le laboratoire.

Cédric lui, avait mis son réveil à huit heures, et bien sûr, les domestiques de ses parents lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner géant pour fêter ça. De plus, ses préparatifs avaient duré une éternité, chacun lui donnant un énième conseil pour son voyage. Son sac était rempli de vêtement, de nourriture, et d'autre objets dont il pourrait avoir besoin, et le garçon, après avoir enfilé sa casquette préférée, avait enfin pu partir aux alentours de dix heures.

Quant à Kimiko, elle s'était réveillée seule à dix heures, et avait pris un bon petit-déjeuner avant de s'habiller et de partir chez le professeur pour récupérer son partenaire.

Arrivée devant la porte après avoir courut, suivis de près par ses parents, sa sœur et son frère, Aela hésita un peu puis frappa. Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite aussi tôt et on l'entendit ramasser en vitesse plusieurs papiers avant qu'il ne vienne enfin ouvrir la porte.

« Ah tiens voilà notre jeune Aela ! Qui est venue avec sa famille…allons entrez ! » fit le célèbre savant en se décalant de la porte pour les laisser passer.

«J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard… » marmonna Aela en rougissant.

« Oui elle a eu une panne de sommeil hier soir. » compléta sa mère.

Le professeur rigola, il en avait vu d'autres, surtout un certain Sacha Ketchum quelques années auparavant. « C'est compréhensible, tu as hâte d'avoir ton premier Pokémon je suppose. » Puis il ajouta : « Rassures-toi jeune fille, tu es la première à venir ici. »

« Oh oui professeur. Mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir voyager. » lâcha Aela, un peu abasourdie d'être la première.

Le savant les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur, et ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une grande pièce qui contenait des bibliothèques, plusieurs tables dont certaines servaient à ausculter les Pokémon, et surtout une machine ronde.

« C'est très bien. Mais trêve de bavardage, tu es ici pour choisir ton premier Pokémon…Comme tu le sais sans doute, tu as le choix entre Bulbizarre, le Pokémon de type plante, Carapuce qui est de type eau et Salamèche, qui lui est de type feu .» Au milieu de la machine, trois Pokéball apparurent, avec chacune un signe indiquant le type de Pokémon s'y trouvant. « Ceci ma jeune amie, sont des Pokéball…elles contiennent chacune un Pokémon. A toi de choisir maintenant. »

Aela s'approcha lentement de la table et examina une à une les Pokéball, en réfléchissant beaucoup..Laquelle allait-elle choisir ? Elle décida alors de fermer les yeux et attrapa une Pokéball au hasard. Peu lui importait quel Pokémon elle avait en premier après tout ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Pokéball qu'elle avait choisi. La jeune fille vit le symbole du feu inscrit dessus. Elle laissa alors sortir son nouveau compagnon Salamèche.

En le voyant, sa sœur poussa un long « oh » admiratif et son frère battit des mains. Salamèche fut un peu effrayé et se cacha derrière sa jeune dresseuse.

« Bien, tu as donc choisi Salamèche… » commença le professeur Chen. « Je te préviens, celui-ci est un peu timide, notamment quand il y a beaucoup de monde d'un seul coup autour de lui qui le regarde. Si tu veux aussi, tu peux lui donner un surnom…mais ce n'est pas une obligation. »

Aela chatouillait la tête du Pokémon feu, et n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de lui trouver un surnom : « Je lui ai trouvé un surnom ! Je crois bien que je vais l'appeler Bambiski… »

Elle se pencha vers Salamèche « ça te va comme nom, Bambiski ? »

Le starter semblait ravi et sa queue fit de brusques mouvements de gauche à droite, sa flamme avait gagné en intensité, et il battait des pattes.

« Son surnom a l'air de lui plaire….bon Aela, nous il faut que l'on rentre, donc prends bien soin de toi et de ton Bambiski.. » déclara calmement Mr Katowitz.

« Attrape pleins de Pokémon, et n'oublies pas de nous donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps… » recommanda à son tour la mère des trois enfants.

« Et puis tiens on a failli oublier ça….voici une carte de la région de Kanto, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent de poche pour commencer. » termina le père de famille en sortant de son sac le tout qu'il mit dans les mains de sa fille aînée.

Ces parents l'embrassèrent, Aela fit un énorme bisou sur les joues de son frère et de sa sœur, et ils repartirent à la maison.

« Au fait Aela, avec toutes ses explications, j'ai oublié de te confier ceci. » rajouta le professeur en lui tendant un Pokédex. « Cela te permettra d'avoir des données sur tous les Pokémon que tu rencontreras .» Il lui donna aussi cinq Pokéball pour pouvoir attraper des Pokémon sur la route qui menait à Jadielle.

« Merci professeur. » remercia Aela qui ne savait plus où mettre tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras. Elle rangea finalement l'appareil dans sa poche, avant de ranger les sphères rouges et blanches dans son sac, avec la carte et l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donné. Elle sortit un biscuit et en tendit un à son premier Pokémon en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Je m'appelle Aela. » se présenta la nouvelle dresseuse. « J'aimerai devenir maître Pokémon, mais surtout voyager le plus possible et me faire plein de nouveaux amis. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider dans cette tâche ? »

Le Salamèche renifla le gâteau que lui tendait la jeune fille avant de le prendre et de croquer dedans. Il hocha finalement de la tête pour répondre à la Palletoise. Aela lui caressa la tête, et décida de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball le temps de sortir du village. En plus, cela permettrait aux autres d'avoir la surprise concernant le choix qu'ils avaient si jamais elle les croisait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune garçon châtain qui avait son âge qui lui tira la langue avant que le professeur ne le reconnaisse « Ah tiens, entre Franck, viens choisir ton Pokémon mon garçon. »

Aela le laissa passer, remercia encore une fois le professeur, et se dirigea vers Jadielle, la première étape pour devenir dresseur Pokémon.

Le garçon fut consterné d'apprendre que le Salamèche qu'il voulait tant avoir avait été choisis par la personne qu'il venait de croiser, et qui, d'après le professeur Chen, l'avait choisis par hasard. Décidant qu'il la battrait pour cet affront, le jeune homme prit par dépit Carapuce, espérant ainsi vaincre la dresseuse facilement. Le savant lui donna à lui aussi des Pokéball et un Pokédex, avant de le laisser partir. Il n'en restait plus que deux et il était content d'avoir encore le Bulbizarre à proposer à Cédric.

Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs une heure plus tard, saluant le scientifique qui l'emmena dans la même salle que les deux premiers. Le garçon était ravi en apprenant qu'il ne restait que Bulbizarre, et il le libéra de sa Pokéball pour le caresser affectueusement. Samuel sourit et lui donna également les mêmes objets qu'aux deux premiers dresseurs.

Il ne restait donc que Kimiko. La jeune fille n'arriva qu'aux alentours de onze heures, et le professeur lui révéla qu'elle était la dernière et que tout les starters avaient été choisis. La dresseuse était déçue, mais une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux quand le savant lui révéla qu'il lui restait un Pokémon. En voyant l'Evoli si mignon, Kimiko en oublia qu'elle était déçue de ne pas avoir l'un des trois autres, et chouchouta longuement le renard qu'elle renomma Fluffy, car son pelage était doux. Le scientifique sourit, lui remit ses objets et l'invita à commencer son voyage.

Bien avant que les autres n'obtiennent enfin leurs Pokémon, Aela avait atteint la sortie de Bourg-Palette, et avait libéré Bambiski de sa Pokéball. C'était bien plus agréable de voyager avec son partenaire à ses côtés, et elle regarda une dernière fois sa ville natale.

« C'est maintenant que le grand voyage commence ! »


	2. II - En chemin vers Jadielle

Aela regarda une dernière fois sa ville natale, son Salamèche était à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Allez, en route Bambiski, la première étape, c'est d'aller à Jadielle. » expliqua la néo-dresseuse. « J'espère qu'on croisera des Pokémon en chemin. »

Le starter Feu l'approuva en lançant le cri propre à son espèce, avant qu'ils ne se mettent tout deux en marche.

Le temps était au ciel bleu, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, il faisait déjà chaud. La jeune fille était obligée de s'arrêter fréquemment pour boire de l'eau, et sa gourde fut rapidement vide. Ils devaient donc trouver un point d'eau avant de continuer leur chemin.

Ils s'écartèrent du chemin, tout en cherchant de l'eau, lorsqu'ils croisèrent un Rattata. Ce dernier était en train de manger une baie, l'eau ne devait pas être si loin. Mais en tant que dresseuse, Aela se devait de capturer des Pokémon, aussi s'arrêta-t-elle et sortit-elle son Pokédex de sa poche pour en apprendre plus sur le rongeur.

Une fois cela fait, elle le rangea à nouveau dans sa poche.

« Parfait, Bambiski, on va pouvoir avoir notre premier combat ! » s'exclama la dresseuse. « Sers-toi de ton attaque _Griffe_ ! »

Le Salamèche se lança en avant, griffes sorties, pour pouvoir marquer le rat de belles traces rougeâtres. Mécontent de se faire déranger en plein repas, le Pokémon de type Normal lui donna un coup de tête dans le ventre, coupant le souffle de la salamandre.

« Utilise _Rugissement_. » ordonna la Palletoise en voyant que son partenaire avait le souffle coupé.

Le starter obéit et fit son cri le plus menaçant. Le Rattata prit peur et se baissa un peu plus sur ses pattes, oreilles en arrière, sur la défensive. Son Pokémon pouvant respirer à nouveau normalement, la jeune fille prit la décision de capturer le Rattata et lança une Pokéball sur lui. La balle bougea deux fois, mais elle se rouvrit, et revint à sa propriétaire pendant que la souris violette prenait la fuite.

« C'est pas de chance. » souffla la brunette avant de prendre son Salamèche dans les bras. « Mais tu as très bien combattu. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin car ils entendaient le bruit d'une source d'eau depuis que le Rattata s'était enfui. Ils finirent par arriver au bon endroit et la Palletoise put remplir à nouveau sa gourde. Elle espérait que ça tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Jadielle.

Aela et Bambiski firent demi-tour, afin de rejoindre le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté. Heureusement, ils n'en étaient pas si loin et ils rejoignirent le pied d'une colline qu'ils devaient passer pour continuer leur route. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Pokémon en vue, et la dresseuse se maudissait d'avoir raté l'occasion d'attraper le Rattata. Elle espérait en trouver un autre avant Jadielle mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la route était bien trop empruntée pour que les Pokémon sauvages osent s'y aventurer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en haut, la jeune fille regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était déjà midi. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça faisait trois heures qu'elle était partie. La jeune fille avait l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup moins longtemps que ça.

Néanmoins, elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre pour profiter au maximum de son ombre, sortit de son sac à dos le sandwich que ses parents lui avaient préparé la veille, sa gourde et une gamelle dans laquelle elle versa des croquettes spéciales Pokémon pour Bambiski. Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait boire de l'eau et le lui demanda directement.

Le lézard de feu confirma qu'il avait soif, alors la Palletoise chercha un gobelet en plastique pour lui verser un peu d'eau dedans. Elle remarqua que l'eau qui était fraîche lorsqu'elle l'avait pris, était maintenant tiède. C'était un gros problème, surtout en été. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne un thermos, qui serait bien plus utile. En arrivant à Jadielle, elle demanderait à ses parents s'ils en avaient un dont ils ne se servaient pas, sinon elle essayerait d'en trouver un dans un magasin de la ville.

Alors qu'elle commençait à croquer dans son sandwich au saucisson et au fromage, Aela entendit un cri provenant de son Salamèche. En levant les yeux vers ce dernier, elle remarqua qu'un Roucool s'était posé sur le bord de la gamelle et béquetait les croquettes de son partenaire. Bambiski n'était visiblement pas très content qu'on le dérange dans son repas et essayait de faire peur à l'oiseau pour qu'il parte. La jeune fille se leva, prête à ne pas laisser partir cette occasion d'attraper enfin un Pokémon.

« Bambiski, sers-toi de _Griffe_ ! » ordonna la jeune fille.

Le starter feu s'élança vers son adversaire, mais l'oiseau s'envola pour l'éviter, avant de lui envoyer un _Jet de Sable_ dans la figure. Le lézard se frotta les yeux, il n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Quant au Roucool, il se posa à nouveau sur la gamelle pour continuer à manger.

« Essaye une attaque _Flammèche_! » fit Aela en s'écartant un peu de la trajectoire.

Cette fois, l'oiseau n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et ses plumes roussirent sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il décida de charger son opposant qui l'évita en sautant sur le côté.

« Termine avec _Griffe_ , juste à ta droite ! »

Bambiski y voyait de nouveau clair à présent, et il toucha son adversaire qui commençait à être trop épuisé pour combattre. Aela en profita pour lancer sa Pokéball sur lui, la sphère s'ouvrit et aspira le Pokémon avant de tomber au sol et de commencer à bouger. Aela était en train d'espérer que la balle cesse enfin de bouger, pour être sûre d'avoir réussis à attraper son premier Pokémon. La Pokéball bougea trois fois, avant que le bouton qui était au centre, rouge jusqu'alors, s'éteigne et que la balle cesse de bouger, indiquant que la capture était une réussite.

La jeune fille avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle avait vraiment capturé ce Roucool ? Sans vraiment y croire, elle alla ramasser la Pokéball et la regarda dans tous les sens. Bambiski vint vers elle, fier de lui, et Aela lui gratta la tête pour le féliciter.

Elle avait envie de voir si elle avait vraiment réussis, et elle lança la Pokéball dans les airs. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, libérant dans une lumière rouge le Roucool qu'elle venait d'affronter. La dresseuse le laissa monter sur sa main, alors qu'elle réfléchissait au nom qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Elle remarqua ainsi que l'oiseau avait une tâche beige en forme de triangle sur son aile gauche, ce qui était un bon moyen de le reconnaître.

« Salut, moi c'est Aela. Dis-moi, est ce que ça te plaît comme surnom Canard ? » demanda-t-elle à son nouveau partenaire volant.

Le petit oiseau la regarda l'air étonné, puis acquiesça… Sa nouvelle dresseuse lui proposa à lui aussi de l'eau et des croquettes, et ils purent tous manger tranquillement. D'ailleurs, Canard semblait avoir vraiment faim. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, la jeune fille n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Elle le laissa manger jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus avant de tout ranger. En tout cas, le repas semblait lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien, car il volait au-dessus de sa tête en lançant de petit cris de temps en temps. Ils ne rencontrèrent par la suite que des Roucool, alors la dresseuse en profita pour entraîner un peu Bambiski et Canard. C'est ainsi que le Roucool apprit Tornade, qui permettait d'attaquer en restant à distance, assez utile contre un Pokémon qui était plus fort au corps à corps.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Aela décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre Jadielle. Ils arrivèrent en ville aux alentours de dix-huit heures, exténués, mais ravis. Aela demanda à un passant où se trouvait le centre Pokémon, et il lui indiqua le bout de la rue principale. Il suffisait de la suivre jusqu'à trouver un grand bâtiment au toit rouge, d'après l'homme.

En arrivant, la Palletoise hésita, mais en voyant entrer quelqu'un d'autre, elle se décida. Elle imita la personne qu'elle avait suivi, et fit un pas vers le comptoir.

« Heu, bonjour. » salua la fillette.

Une femme avec les cheveux roses attachés en couette leva la tête et sourit.

« Vous êtes une nouvelle dresseuse, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » balbutia la brune. « Je voulais savoir où je pouvais faire soigner mes Pokémon et trouver un endroit où dormir. »

« Tu es au bon endroit. » expliqua la jeune femme. « Je suis l'infirmière Joëlle, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de soigner ton équipe au grand complet. Il faut juste que tu me les confies, au mieux dans leurs Pokéball. »

Aela rappela Bambiski et Canard et posa les deux Pokéball sur le comptoir.

« Pour pouvoir dormir, nous proposons des chambres gratuites aux dresseurs qui montrent leur carte. » expliqua l'infirmière.

« Une carte ? » s'étonna Aela.

« Tu ne t'es pas encore inscrite pour la Ligue Indigo ? »

« Comment on fait ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper. » affirma la femme sans se départir de son sourire. « J'aurais juste besoin de ton Pokédex s'il te plaît. »

Aela lui tendit l'appareil électronique et l'infirmière pianota sur son ordinateur avant de le lui rendre et de lui tendre une carte à son nom.

« Voilà ta carte de dresseur. Elle te permet de dormir gratuitement dans les centres Pokémon et d'avoir des réductions sur les repas que tu payes au self. » expliqua la femme aux cheveux roses. « En plus, il te sert de porte-monnaie, et tu y verras la liste de tes badges. »

La Palletoise récupéra la carte et la regarda. Elle vit l'argent qu'elle avait dessus, et des emplacements indiquant ses badges. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas encore.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mes Pokémon ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je te les apporterai dans quelques minutes. » affirma l'infirmière. « Si tu cherches le self, c'est vers cette porte qui se trouve à ta droite. Pour ta chambre, tu as la trois. Il te suffit de te rendre à l'étage, et d'utiliser ta carte pour entrer. »

La brune se rendit donc à l'étage, elle n'avait pas encore faim, elle avait l'habitude de manger un peu plus tard. Dans le couloir, il y avait une dizaine de portes, et elle chercha celle qui portait le numéro trois. Aela passa sa carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet, et la porte s'ouvrit, donnant accès à une pièce avec un accès à une autre qui était la salle de bains. Dans la salle principale, il y avait un lit, un bureau, ainsi qu'un visiophone. La dresseuse posa ses affaires sur son lit et mit en route l'appareil pour téléphoner à sa famille.

« Allô ? » fit la voix de sa mère. Son visage s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Ah ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Mme Katowitz en reconnaissant sa fille aînée.

« Je vais bien maman, je t'appelle du centre de Jadielle.. » indiqua Aela.

« Tu es déjà à Jadielle ? Je suis fière de toi. » la coupa sa mère, avec un grand sourire.

C'est ce moment que choisis le reste de la famille pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

« Ah ben on commençait à s'impatienter ! » fit son père pour la taquiner.

« Rho Michel ! » fit sa femme.

« Je plaisante ma grande. Alors tu as attrapé des Pokémon en chemin ? Et Bambiski n'est pas trop blessé ? » demanda-t-il sans laisser le temps à sa fille de répondre.

« Tout le monde va bien. J'ai attrapé un Roucool en cours de route. Son nom, c'est Canard. » avoua la jeune dresseuse.

La sœur et le frère d'Aela rigolèrent. Aela aurait voulu leur montrer mais ils étaient encore en bas.

« Au fait, est-ce que vous avez un thermos dont vous ne vous servez pas ? » demanda la Palletoise en se souvenant la raison pour laquelle elle appelait à la base.

« Désolé, mais on n'a pas ça. » grimaça le père. « On va t'envoyer un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses acheter ça. »

« Je peux essayer de me débrouiller papa. »

Mais le père insistait et Aela finit par lui donner le numéro de sa carte. En regardant après que ses parents lui annoncent que c'était bon, elle vit que son solde sur sa carte avait augmenté.

« Fais bien attention à toi, et n'oublie pas d'appeler quand tu seras à Argenta ! »

Aela raccrocha et soupira. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec de l'argent en plus alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé. Le visiophone sonna, et Aela décrocha, s'attendant à ce que ce soit de nouveau ses parents. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au professeur Chen !

« Alors Aela, ta maman m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais arrivée à Jadielle. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu as attrapé ton premier Pokémon ? » demanda le savant le plus connu du Pokémonde.

« Oui, c'est Canard, un Roucool. » expliqua Aela. « J'avais croisé un Rattata mais il s'est enfuit. »

« Tu lui as trouvé également un surnom ? Te connaissant, tu n'as pas dû avoir à chercher bien longtemps pour le trouver. » commenta le professeur Chen.

Aela rougit.

« Bien. »reprit le professeur. « Les deux jeunes garçons qui sont passés prendre leurs Pokémon après toi sont également arrivés. Franck a apparemment attrapé un Piafabec et Cédric un Rattata... Quant à Kimiko, elle m'a appelé et se trouve à Jadielle avec son Evoli. Elle n'a pas capturé de nouveau Pokémon, mais espère se rattraper demain. »

« Je croyais que l'on était que trois à avoir un Pokémon du laboratoire ? » s'étonna la dresseuse.

« Non, il se trouve que vous étiez quatre. » sourit le savant. « Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as sûrement une longue journée qui t'attend demain. »

« Je vais entraîner Bambiski et Canard, et voir si je ne peux pas attraper quelques autres Pokémon dans les alentours. » fit Aela d'une petite voix. « En vue de la Ligue Indigo, il paraît que les champions sont très forts. »

« Ah, tu t'es donc inscrite, c'est très bien. Pourras-tu me tenir au courant de ton avancée ? J'aimerais suivre ta quête des badges. »

« Si vous voulez professeur. Je vais vous laisser, apparemment, l'infirmière a fini de s'occuper de mes compagnons. »

En effet, une petite sonnerie avait retenti dans la chambre, mais la jeune fille ne savait pas trop ce que c'était.

Le professeur parut un peu déçu, puis sourit, et finit par prendre congé.

Aela reposa le combiné et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'agissait bien de l'infirmière Joëlle.

« Tes Pokémon sont en pleine forme. » sourit la femme en lui tendant ses Pokéball.

La jeune fille la remercia en récupérant ses partenaires et les libéra une fois la porte refermée.

« Vous avez faim ? » leur demanda-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez venir avec moi au self ou non. »

Son Roucool se posa sur son épaule en sautillant, indiquant qu'il était affamé. Quant à son Salamèche dont la particularité était d'avoir les yeux verts, il restait plus calme mais son ventre grognait.

Aela rigola, avant de sortir en prenant sa carte et ses Pokéball au cas où. En descendant, elle tomba sur le garçon qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée, au laboratoire du professeur. Il s'agissait de Franck.

En la reconnaissant, et en voyant le Salamèche à ses côtés, il la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

« Alors c'est toi qui a pris ce Salamèche ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisi hein ? Ce Pokémon aurait dû me revenir ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Et bien il fallait arriver en premier si tu avais voulu le prendre. C'est par pur hasard que je l'ai choisi, mais je suis bien contente de l'avoir ! » rétorqua Aela qui était agacée par l'attitude du dresseur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait uniquement pour un Pokémon. Ce n'était pas si grave quand même !

« Allez viens Bambiski, on va manger. Demain sera une rude journée ! » reprit-elle à l'adresse de son starter.

Franck rigola

« Quoi tu l'as appelé Bambiski ? Mon Dieu que c'est stupide….en tout cas je suis sûr d'une chose….Je peux te battre sans problème avec mon Carapuce ! » la provoqua-t-il.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, une étincelle dans les yeux.

« OK, voilà ce que je propose…demain, à neuf heures, match Pokémon entre ton Carapuce et mon Salamèche. On verra si tu arriveras à me battre aussi facilement que tu le prétends ! »

Et elle allait s'en aller, lorsqu'un autre garçon, qui avait entendu le défi s'écria « cool un combat Pokémon ! »

Les deux dresseurs se retournèrent et virent un autre garçon de leur âge, brun avec une casquette à l'envers, s'approcher.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda Aela.

« Moi c'est Cédric. Je viens aussi du Bourg-Palette. » se présenta le dernier dresseur du Bourg-Palette.

« C'est donc toi qui as pris Bulbizarre ! » lui dit la jeune fille. Franck fit une mine de dégoût en entendant ce nom, et Cédric sourit à la dresseuse.

« Oui c'est moi . Et je suis bien content, car je voulais absolument avoir Bulbizarre comme premier Pokémon. Et j'étais très stressé de savoir que je ne l'aurais peut-être pas. Mais heureusement, c'était le seul qui restait. »

« Ouais t'as bien de la chance que miss-je-choisis-au-hasard soit pas tombé sur le Pokémon que tu voulais choisir ! » cracha Franck, sans savoir que le professeur Chen avait de toute façon prévu le coup concernant ce dernier.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être barbant à la fin… » marmonna la dresseuse en levant les yeux au ciel, sans préciser qu'il y avait en réalité une quatrième dresseuse venant du village. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant et la jeune fille ne voulait pas faire une bourde.

« Bon demain pour votre combat, je peux venir assister à ça ? Si vous voulez je peux faire l'arbitre. » proposa Cédric avec espoir.

« C'est d'accord, soit à la sortie de la ville en direction de Bourg-Palette à neuf heures…on t'attendra pas très longtemps. » accepta Aela. De toutes manières, ils avaient besoin d'un arbitre pour éviter que ça ne dégénère.

Puis elle prit congé des deux garçons et pût enfin aller manger. Le self était assez grand et proposait plusieurs plats. Aela prit des raviolis et demanda si ses Pokémon avaient le droit de manger également au self. On lui répondit que oui, alors Aela prit quelques biscuits en plus qu'elle paya avec sa carte de dresseur. Elle s'installa ensuite à table, et une fille avec un Evoli arriva et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus de place.

« Excuse-moi, est ce que je peux m'installer ici ? Il n'y a plus de place. »demanda la fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Oui bien sûr. » accepta Aela en se demandant pourquoi la dresseuse lui rappelait quelqu'un. « Kimiko ? » se rappela-t-elle soudain.

« C'est bien moi. » répondit la fille avec son accent. « Aela ? »

« Oui ! Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici ! »

« Le professeur Chen m'a offert Evoli ce matin. » avoua la dresseuse. On s'est bien entraîné en chemin, mais je n'ai pas croisé beaucoup de Pokémon et le peu que j'ai vu ce sont enfoui. »

« Tu veux dire enfuis. » la corrigea gentiment Aela. « C'est pas de chance, mais tu en auras sûrement demain. »

« Je vois que tu as pris Salamèche. » sourit l'étrangère. « Et attraper un autre. »

« Oui. Demain je vais participer à mon premier combat entre dresseurs. » expliqua la brune. « Tu voudras venir voir ? »

« C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Neuf heures. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être réveillée à cette heure-là. » grimaça la jeune fille. « J'ai du mal à me réveiller tôt toute seule. »

« C'est dommage. » fit Aela. « On aurait pu aller chercher des Pokémon ensemble ensuite. »

« C'est gentil, mais je vais aller voir la route qui sort à l'Ouest de Jadielle, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance d'en trouver là-bas. » expliqua Kimiko.

Les deux filles terminèrent de manger en discutant de choses et d'autres, et finalement, elles rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.

Aela se coucha sur le lit, rejointe par Bambiski à ses côtés alors que Canard préférait se poser sur la tête de lit pour dormir. La dresseuse programma son réveil pour le lendemain matin et s'endormit.


	3. III - Journée d'entraînement

Jadielle. Ville de taille moyenne, qui possédait une des plus grandes écoles de dresseurs de Kanto, une arène dirigée par l'un des plus grands dresseurs du pays, et surtout dernière halte avant de partir pour la Ligue Indigo. Nombreux étaient les enfants à être inscrits dans son école, et la plupart des enfants du Bourg-Palette s'y rendaient s'ils voulaient poursuivre leurs études après avoir obtenu leur certificat. Les Jadelliens, eux, y allaient pour toute leur scolarité bien sûr. L'on pouvait également y trouver un parc de jeux, et elle était protégée par des murailles pour empêcher trop de Pokémon de venir à l'intérieur – après tout, la cité donnait accès à trois routes, en plus de longer une petite forêt.

C'est dans cette ville que s'était installée une famille venant d'une région lointaine, appelée Silésiu. L'aîné, un garçon du nom de Bartłomiej, mais plus souvent nommé Bartek, était scolarisé à l'école des dresseurs, et venait d'avoir son certificat, avec quelques difficultés. Non pas qu'il ne connaissait pas les types, ou ce genre de choses, mais il parlait le plus souvent la langue de ses parents, qui était très différente de celle utilisée à Kanto.

Bartek avait un petit frère, qui était né dans l'année, et se nommait Bogdan. Son aîné, qui était plutôt solitaire, non pas par choix mais par obligation, était content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer et qui ne le mépriserait pas parce qu'il ne parlait pas la même langue. Il espérait juste que son petit frère ne subirait pas le même sort que lui. Même s'il parlait assez bien la langue, il gardait un léger accent qui le trahissait quant à ses origines et il ne comprenait pas toujours tout.

En attendant, c'était à présent le jour de son anniversaire, et il attendait avec fébrilité que son père rentre du travail pour qu'il puisse enfin ouvrir ses quelques cadeaux, et manger le gâteau qui refroidissait sur le bord du plan de travail. Dur de résister quand il s'agissait de son gâteau préféré ! Ce ne fut que le soir que Monsieur Baki rentra, et Bartek se précipita dans le hall d'entrée pour pouvoir se jeter sur son père. Celui-ci le prit difficilement dans ses bras en riant.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui lança-t-il dans sa langue natale.

Le garçon souriait, heureux. L'école était finie et il était lui-même lorsque l'été commençait enfin. De plus, il n'aurait pas forcément à revoir ses camarades. La plupart se vantaient de partir en voyage pour tenter de gagner des badges, d'autres de carrément changer de région. Le blond espérait d'ailleurs qu'ils connaîtraient un des problèmes que lui-même avait rencontrés, devoir changer de langue. Il avait cependant peu d'espoir concernant cela.

« Allons manger, tu pourras ouvrir tes cadeaux en même temps que l'on mangera le gâteau. »

« Chouette ! » s'exclama Bartek en sautant au sol pour courir dans la salle à manger où la table était déjà prête.

Le père soupira. Son garçon était inconscient des dangers que lui-même représentait. S'opposer à la Team Rocket n'était pas simple, et il faisait toujours aussi attention que possible lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa famille en danger. Même sa femme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Elle pensait qu'il travaillait pour l'une des plus grandes entreprise du pays, afin en tant que scientifique, pour pouvoir inventer de nouveaux objets. Mais si le père était un peu plus en retard que d'habitude, c'était pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il avait enfin trouvé ce que son groupe cherchait en même temps que la Team Rocket. Il s'agissait d'une pierre qui d'après les rumeurs, permettait d'appeler Mew. Il avait d'ailleurs dû affronter deux membres de la célèbre Team avant de pouvoir s'enfuir sur le dos de son Pokémon.

La deuxième était qu'il voulait capturer des Pokémon pour son fils, pour fêter ses dix ans, mais également pour le féliciter d'avoir obtenu son certificat. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son aîné avait des difficultés à l'école, et à se faire des amis surtout. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors, il avait capturé dans la forêt de Jade un Piafabec et un Chenipan, en espérant qu'ils deviennent ses amis. Les Pokémon se fichaient pas mal de savoir de où venait leur dresseur, où même des problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir. Ils restaient loyaux jusqu'au bout et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait en prendre deux pour son fiston.

Après un repas traditionnel de Silésiu, dont raffolait Bartek, la mère partit chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire, pendant que le père attendait de pouvoir montrer et donner les deux Pokéball à son aîné. Bogdan lui, regardait avec des yeux curieux en babillant, surtout les bougies allumées sur le dessert que sa maman venait de ramener.

Lorsque Bartek eut soufflé ses dix bougies, le père attendit que son garçon ouvre ses premiers cadeaux – un sac à dos, une casquette, de couleur bleue, un livre sur les Pokémon de sa région natale et même un peu d'argent, avant de lui tendre les deux sphères rouges et blanches. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, avant de regarder son père.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sûr. » sourit le paternel en lui mettant les deux balles dans les mains. « Je les ai attrapé exprès pour toi ! »

Bartek fit un grand sourire en remerciant son père. Ce dernier lui demanda d'en faire sortir ses Pokémon, afin qu'il voie ce qu'il avait attrapé pour lui.

Alors, le garçon libéra ses deux premiers compagnons. Il y avait un Piafabec et un Chenipan. Bartek avait réussis à retenir leur nom tant il les avait vus en classe en guise d'exemple. Il ne connaissait pas tous les Pokémon, mais ces deux là lui convenaient parfaitement. Il caressa la tête de l'oiseau et celle de la chenille, avant de proposer au piaf de monter sur son bras et à la chenille d'aller dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que son Piafabec mange le ver, c'était dans sa nature après tout.

Après avoir encore remercié ses parents, il fut l'heure d'aller au lit. Le garçon préféra rappeler ses deux Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball, il ne tenait pas à ce que l'oiseau mange le Chenipan et il avait peur d'écraser la chenille également. De plus, ils seraient certainement plus confortables à l'intérieur que dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit sans savoir qu'un danger planait sur leurs têtes.

La Team Rocket avait attendu que toutes les lumières s'éteignent dans la maison qu'ils visaient, ainsi que celles alentours. Il y avait sans doute un piège posé pour d'éventuels voleurs qui alerterait aussitôt l'homme qu'ils visaient. Alors, lorsqu'ils purent enfin mettre leur plan à exécution, ils versèrent de l'essence sur toute la maison, certains étant en montgolfière pour atteindre le toit et le haut. Ils y mirent enfin le feu, se disant que lorsqu'il sortirait avec le précieux objet qu'ils convoitaient, ils l'attaqueraient et le tueraient, avant de récupérer la fameuse pierre de Mew et de prendre la fuite sans laisser de traces.

Le bruit, puis l'odeur de brûlé réveillèrent le garçon en premier. En voyant de la fumée par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bartek s'habilla en vitesse et prit ses Pokéball à sa ceinture avant de prendre le reste de ses cadeaux et d'aller dans la chambre de ses parents.

« Papa ! Maman ! Il y a le feu ! » les alerta l'enfant en criant pour qu'ils se réveillent.

« Bartek, dépêche-toi de sortir de la maison ! On va chercher ton frère et on arrive. » le pressa son père en s'habillant en vitesse.

Le blond courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la sortie, il voyait les flammes se propager rapidement dans la maison, il avait chaud, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, mais heureusement, il parvint à atteindre la sortie.

Il reprit son souffle tout en surveillant la porte pour attendre ses parents, mais personne n'en sortit. Alors, il courut à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée mais une main l'en empêcha alors qu'une poutre tombait, bouchant la sortie.

« Lâchez-moi, mes parents sont à l'intérieur ! » cria Bartek à l'intention du pompier qui l'avait retenu par l'épaule.

« Laisse-nous nous en occuper. » fit l'homme en le confiant à l'agent Jenny qui était arrivée. « Emmenez ce garçon au centre Pokémon s'il vous plaît. »

L'enfant protesta, mais la policière ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'emmena aussitôt à l'opposé de la ville. Elle tenta de le rassurer, mais Bartek était extrêmement inquiet. Si bien que, dans la panique générale, il n'avait pas vu plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient et notaient la moindre chose le concernant, tout en surveillant la maison dans le cas où leur cible principale finissait par en sortir.

Ce ne fut jamais le cas.

Dans la nuit, Aela se réveilla en entendant une sirène…Elle tendit l'oreille, tentant de repérer de quoi il s'agissait exactement...et réussit à se souvenir que c'était le bruit de la sirène des pompiers. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures vingt-neuf du matin. La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit ses rideaux pour essayer d'apercevoir où il y avait le feu, mais elle ne vit rien… L'incendie devait avoir lieu de l'autre côté de la ville. Et de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'avait aucun Pokémon aquatique. Un peu inquiète que des gens se trouvent dans un incendie, elle se remit au lit, mais pendant près d'une heure elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir….Enfin à quatre heures trente-huit, elle réussit à se rendormir, bercée par le bruit doux que faisaient ses Pokémon.

À sept heures, Aela se réveilla de nouveau…il faisait jour, et elle entreprit d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller, avant de se rendre dans le self du centre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prépara un chocolat chaud pour elle, pour Bambiski, et mis celui de Canard dans une gamelle, plus pratique pour lui. Elle leur donna à chacun deux gâteaux, en pris également deux pour elle-même et commença à manger. Il était huit heures et quart quand ils eurent terminé, et Aela décida d'aller faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées avant de se rendre en dehors de la ville. Elle passa dans un magasin où elle vit qu'elle pouvait acheter de quoi manger pour elle et les Pokémon. Elle remit cependant ses emplettes à plus tard, ne voulant pas arriver en retard. Elle alla donc à la sortie de la ville, direction Bourg-Palette, et attendit quelques minutes, assise sur un rocher avec Bambiski sur ses genoux et Canard perché sur son épaule. Enfin elle vit arriver Franck, suivi de Cédric en train de courir, pour ne pas être en retard. Comme elle s'y attendait, Kimiko était absente.

« Tiens miss Hasard…. » cracha Franck qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. « Alors on le fait ce combat, où alors tu abandonnes parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre ? »

« Ah ça jamais ! Je suis prête, on peut y aller. » répliqua Aela, piquée au vif.

Les deux dresseurs se mirent face à face, Cédric se trouvait sur le côté.

« Bien, combat en un Pokémon contre un entre Aela et Franck ! » déclara le garçon qui faisait l'arbitre. « Commencez ! »

« Carapuce à l'attaque ! » Ordonna Franck en lançant sa Pokéball dans les airs.

« Allez Bambiski, à toi ! » Encouragea Aela en déposant son Salamèche par terre.

Les deux Pokémon se mirent face à face, prêt à combattre, Carapuce avait un petit sourire sournois, à la manière de son dresseur. C'était parfois amusant de voir combien un Pokémon pouvait ressembler à son maître.

« Carapuce, attaque _Pistolet à O_ ! » ordonna le rival d'Aela.

« Bambiski, réplique avec _Griffe_! » fit la dresseuse, inquiète à cause de son désavantage évident de type.

La tortue bleue lança un jet d'eau en direction du Salamèche. Celui-ci l'évita tant bien que mal, s'en prenant un peu au niveau du bras, mais il parvint cependant à atteindre la tortue pour la griffer au visage. Le starter Eau se tint la tête au niveau des marques de griffures en criant.

« Mets-toi à l'abri dans ta carapace et lance à nouveau _Pistolet à O_ ! » s'exclama Franck qui n'était pas ravi de s'être fait toucher alors qu'il avait l'avantage.

Son Pokémon obéit, et se mit à l'abri dans sa carapace en rentrant sa tête et ses pattes, le Pokémon aquatique avait ainsi un effet dévastateur puisqu'il pouvait attaquer sans se faire toucher. Le Pokémon feu était très affaibli à cause de son désavantage de type, mais comme sa dresseuse, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se releva tant bien que mal sous les encouragements de sa dresseuse.

« Achève-le avec ton attaque _Charge_ et reste dans ta carapace ! » fit Franck, certain d'avoir trouvé le moyen de ne pas se faire toucher et de gagner.

« Bambiski ! Sers-toi de ta queue pour le renvoyer ! » s'exclama Aela dont l'idée lui était venue très soudainement.

Bambiski, un peu surpris par la demande, attendit que son adversaire soit assez près de lui et s'exécuta. Il envoya valser le Carapuce contre le rocher sur lequel ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt.

« Carapuce ne peut plus se battre…le vainqueur est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette ! » déclara Cédric en levant le bras gauche -du côté de la jeune fille- pour désigner le vainqueur, en voyant que la tortue était complètement sonnée.

Toute heureuse, Aela sautait sur place et vint embrasser son petit Bambiski, qui avait été si brave. Le Pokémon, épuisé, resta blotti dans ses bras, et la dresseuse le fit se reposer dans sa Pokéball en le félicitant encore..

Franck lui, bouillonnait de rage ! Comment avait-il pu perdre contre une fille, qui avait un sacré désavantage par rapport au type de Pokémon que chacun avait? Il rappela son Carapuce, lança un « on se reverra » et partit dans la direction opposée, celle qui allait en direction d'Argenta et de la forêt de Jade.

Cédric félicita la jeune dresseuse, puis lui demanda quand elle comptait se mettre en route pour la forêt de Jade.

« Pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui c'est entraînement et chasse au Pokémon. » Lui répondit avec un sourire Aela.

Le garçon à la casquette parut un peu déçu, puis lui dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à midi, puis qu'il partirait lui aussi vers Argenta. C'est ainsi que les deux pré-ados du Bourg-palette passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble, à chercher d'autres Pokémon, qu'ils avaient pu ne pas voir la veille. Cédric réussit à attraper un Piafabec – il avait déjà eu un Rattata la veille lorsqu'il avait fait le trajet entre Bourg-Palette et Jadielle.

Aela était elle assez mécontente, car elle ne trouvait que des Roucool, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise un Chenipan qui semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle fit aussitôt appel à Canard en connaissant le désavantage de type de l'Insecte.

« Parfait, Canard, sers-toi de Tornade sur ce Chenipan ! » ordonna la dresseuse à son Roucool.

L'oiseau piailla, avant de s'exécuter. La chenille s'envola avec le vent fort, avant d'atterrir de nouveau au sol, avec la tête qui lui tournait. Aela sortit une Pokéball de son sac à dos et la lança aussitôt sur le ver. La balle vibra une seule fois avant de se stabiliser pour de bon, en émettant le son de la capture réussie.

« Bravo Canard ! » le félicita Aela en récupérant la sphère alors que son Pokédex se mettait à jour pour lui indiquer qu'elle venait de capturer un mâle.

Elle laissa sortir son nouveau compagnon pour se présenter, tout en cherchant un nom lui convenant. Elle opta finalement pour Minimki, dont il paraissait plutôt content.

À midi, Cédric déclara qu'il devait partir et fit un dernier saut au centre Pokémon avant de reprendre la route. Aela décida de l'accompagner à la sortie, elle espérait voir un autre type de Pokémon encore.

« Bon, à la prochaine ! Tarde pas trop quand même. » l'avertit le garçon à la casquette avant de s'éloigner pour de bon en direction de la forêt de Jade.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais entraîner un peu Minimki avant d'y aller ! »

Et surtout, elle voulait savoir si Kimiko avait enfin réussis à capturer son premier Pokémon.

En revenant vers le centre Pokémon, elle vit la maison qui avait brûlée dans la nuit…Il ne restait que quelques murs, mais tout avait été réduit en cendres, et la jeune fille espérait que les habitants de cette maison s'en soient sortis. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et chercha dans un premier temps la route que lui avait indiquée la jeune fille la veille. Cependant elle n'y vit personne et Aela abandonna.

Après quelques instants, elle retourna au centre Pokémon, où elle laissa un peu de temps à tous pour se reposer, et reprendre des forces, puis, avant de retourner s'entraîner, elle alla faire ses emplettes en nourriture…Elle prit un peu plus de gamelles pliables, son thermos et de quoi cuisiner. Elle avait déjà un réchaud portatif et une petite casserole, mais elle n'avait pas de quoi faire elle-même à manger. Puis elle entreprit de déposer une bonne partie dans sa boîte à objet en retournant au centre, pour que cela ne soit pas encombrant.

Elle décida cette fois d'aller s'entraîner aux abords de la forêt de Jade, où elle pourrait peut-être croiser d'autres Pokémon qui vivaient seulement dans les bois. Cependant, elle ne trouva que des Roucool et des Chenipan, et elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Elle repartit donc en direction de Jadielle, félicitant Bambiski, Canard et Minimki de s'être si bien entraînés. En arrivant à l'extérieur de la ville, Canard s'envola soudain de son épaule et alla dans l'herbe en lançant des « Roucool » pour que sa dresseuse le suive. Aela se repéra grâce à la lumière de Bambiski, et resta bouche bée en voyant ce que Canard voulait lui montrer. Un jeune garçon, qui avait son âge estimait Aela, était à terre, et ne bougeait pas. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait, mais en s'approchant un peu plus et avec la lumière de Bambiski, Aela vit bien qu'il était blessé. Un petit Chenipan était à ses côtés, très affaibli lui aussi. Le jeune garçon avait des égratignures sur tout le visage, et son bras gauche était probablement cassé. La jeune dresseuse regarda un peu autour d'elle, et ne voyant personne arriver, rappela le pauvre Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, souleva avec peine le blessé, et le porta difficilement jusqu'au centre Pokémon de Jadielle, Bambiski portant son sac, et Canard montrant le chemin.

L'infirmière Joëlle grimaça en remarquant l'état du garçon lorsqu'Aela l'appela très vivement. Elle l'emmena aussitôt en soins, en récupérant au passage le Chenipan du garçon.

Minimki semblait encore plus inquiet que la dresseuse et tournait en rond sur son épaule en essayant de voir par-dessus les vitres. Comme la jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire d'autres, elle alla manger au self, qui était encore ouvert, mais elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'elle le trouve dans cet état ? Pourquoi son Chenipan semblait aussi inquiet ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse pour le moment, et elle ne sortit de son état qu'en voyant dans le hall d'entrée Kimiko qui semblait enfin avoir capturé son premier Pokémon : une Nidoran femelle qu'elle avait renommée Cutie.

La brune lui souhaita une bonne nuit, mais elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.


	4. IV - Un nouvel ami

Grâce à la morphine, Bartek avait dormi toute la nuit sans avoir trop mal. En se réveillant cependant, il sentit qu'il avait mal au bras, à la tête, et qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il peinait également à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ce n'est que lorsque l'infirmière Joëlle vint le voir pour vérifier son état et lui donner un anti douleur qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait au centre Pokémon. Cependant, il était certain d'être sorti de la ville pour entraîner Chenipan et Piafabec, mais la suite restait dans les brumes de son cerveau. Le calmant le fit se rendormir.

Aela, elle, était si inquiète pour le garçon qu'elle avait assez mal dormi. Minimki ne cessait de gigoter et la dresseuse avait dû le rappeler pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Mais le comportement de son Pokémon l'inquiétait également, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait afin de pouvoir l'aider si elle en avait les moyens.

La brune descendit donc assez tôt prendre son petit-déjeuner, et en profita pour demander des nouvelles à la Joëlle, qui lui affirma que le blond avait besoin de repos. La femme aux cheveux roses l'invita à se rendre dans le self et Aela s'y dirigea le pas lourd. En voyant les pains au chocolat cependant, l'appétit lui revint. Elle avait assez peu mangé la veille et son ventre criait famine. Elle prit donc la viennoiserie, avant d'apprendre qu'il y avait également des crêpes. Elle en commanda autant qu'elle pouvait. Malgré son inquiétude, la dresseuse adorait les crêpes ! Bambiski, Canard et Minimki s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de ce changement d'humeur soudain et ne purent s'empêcher d'en goûter un morceau eux aussi. Bien que ce n'était pas de la nourriture spécialement créée pour les Pokémon, ils semblèrent apprécier, même s'ils préféraient laisser ça pour leur dresseuse. Ils en avaient déjà bien assez dans leurs gamelles !

Aela se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, prit un calepin qui était dans son sac à dos et nota quelques informations sur ses Pokémon. D'après l'image de son Pokédex, la plupart des Salamèche avaient les yeux bleus, mais le sien les avait verts. Quant à Canard, il avait sa fameuse tâche sur son aile qui le différenciait des autres. Mais pour Minimki, c'était plus compliqué à déceler sous sa forme actuelle. Peut-être avait-il des antennes un peu plus longues, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas vraiment comparer. Elle essayait également de les dessiner, mais ses premiers dessins n'étaient pas franchement une réussite, on avait du mal à y reconnaître un des Pokémon. Le pire était même le Roucool, et Aela avait abandonné pour l'instant.

Ce fut le Chenipan qui lui rappela le blessé qu'elle avait ramené la veille au soir. Alors, elle se leva en laissant en plan ses affaires, et descendit en trombe les escaliers avec sa chenille sur l'épaule – son starter et le Roucool étaient dans leurs Pokéball, et demanda à nouveau à l'infirmière si elle pouvait aller voir le garçon.

« D'accord, mais il dort peut-être encore. »l'avertit la soignante en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Elle lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre de soin, et Aela s'y rendit plus doucement – elle ne connaissait pas cette partie du centre. La dresseuse chercha donc le numéro que l'infirmière lui avait donné, et après l'avoir trouvé, elle s'arrêta, puis toqua à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit, alors elle toqua légèrement plus fort. Elle entendit un petit grognement, alors elle entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

Le garçon semblait encore dormir. Aela décida tout de même d'entrer et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit du jeune homme. La dresseuse le détailla. Il avait des cheveux blond-châtain, un nez en trompette. Il avait une marque de griffe sur la joue, le bras gauche dans un plâtre mis en bandoulière.

Sur la table de chevet était déposée sa Pokéball, qui contenait sûrement le Chenipan. Un peu curieuse, elle en libéra le Pokémon. La chenille se matérialisa sur le lit de son dresseur, et Minimki sauta de l'épaule de la sienne pour aller le saluer. L'autre parut d'abord surpris, avant que les deux ne se lance dans une grande discussion. La Palletoise n'y comprenait rien du tout, mais elle sentait que les deux se connaissaient depuis bien avant qu'ils ne soient capturés. La jeune fille caressa la tête de son Pokémon, en s'excusant de l'avoir séparé de sa famille. C'était quelque chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé, mais elle ne connaissait pas la vie qu'ils avaient avant d'être avec elle. Le Chenipan ne parut pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il allait falloir qu'elle pose la question au professeur Chen concernant Bambiski, et à Canard lui-même, mais elle savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas grand-chose.

Elle n'entendit pas que le garçon s'était réveillé et la regardait en se demandant qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Bonjour ? » fit soudain celui-ci en la faisant sursauter.

Aela avait eu peur, et rougit en le regardant, mal à l'aise.

« Désolée... je … je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. » bafouilla la dresseuse.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. » marmotta le garçon. « Même si je ne sais pas comment tu me connais. »

« Je t'ai trouvé à la sortie Nord de Jadielle. » expliqua la Palletoise. « Tu étais inconscient et blessé, alors je t'ai ramené avec ton Chenipan. »

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu n'aurais pas trouvé un Piafabec également ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, il n'y avait que ce Pokémon à tes côtés. Les seuls Piafabec que j'ai rencontré étaient sauvages. »

La Jadellien soupira. Ainsi donc, on lui avait volé un de ses Pokémon.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Aela, je viens du Bourg-Palette. »se présenta la brune. « Mon Chenipan s'appelle Minimki, et il a l'air de bien connaître le tien. »

« Moi c'est Bartłomiej, mais ceux qui me connaissent bien préfèrent m'appeler Bartek. » se présenta à son tour le garçon.

Aela semblait rêveuse quelques instants, avant d'avouer que cela lui faisait penser à son petit frère, qui s'appelait Maciej.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que je te retrouve inconscient en dehors de Jadielle ? » voulut savoir Aela.

Bartek grimaça, il se souvenait de quelques détails.

« Ma maison a pris feu dans la nuit d'hier. » marmonna le garçon. « On venait de fêter mon anniversaire où j'ai eu entre autre mon Chenipan et Piafabec, et tout le monde dormait lorsque la maison a pris feu. J'ai prévenu mes parents, ils m'ont dis de sortir pendant qu'ils récupéraient Bogdan mais... » Il s'arrêta, l'émotion était encore très forte. « Ils ne sont jamais sortis. On m'a emmené au centre Pokémon le temps que l'incendie soit maîtrisé, mais je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. Vers neuf heures, l'infirmière et l'agent Jenny m'ont annoncé que je... que je n'avais plus de famille. »

Aela était triste. Mais sûrement pas autant que le garçon dont les larmes coulaient maintenant en abondance sur ses joues. Alors, la dresseuse essaya de le consoler comme elle le pouvait, mais ce n'était pas facile. Après tout, il semblait avoir son âge, et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer dans quel état elle serait si elle apprenait que toute sa famille était morte en même temps.

« Je suis passé à la maison aux alentours de quinze heures. » reprit le blond avec quelques sanglots qui le coupaient encore. « Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y entrer. Alors je suis parti vers la forêt de Jade pour entraîner mes Pokémon. Il commençait à y faire un peu trop sombre, donc je revenais vers Jadielle pour profiter encore de la lumière du jour, mais je me suis fait attaquer. »

« Qui t'a attaqué ? » s'exclama Aela, outrée.

« Ils se sont présentés comme étant membres de la Team Rocket…Ils étaient deux : un homme et une femme. L'homme s'appelait Cristiano, et la femme Esther. Ils étaient dans un habit bleu marine avec un R rouge dessus. Ils avaient aussi un Ferosinge qui parlait ! » Aela écoutait passionnément, et bien qu'elle fut surprise, le crut et acquiesça pour entendre la suite. « Ils ont profité de l'effet de surprise pour s'attaquer à moi, voler Piafabec, et laisser KO Chenipan. Ensuite ils m'ont écrasé le bras avec un énorme caillou et le Ferosinge m'a griffé le visage..Ils ont levé la pierre vers moi et…plus rien, le trou noir. » acheva Bartek qui cherchait dans sa mémoire les détails dont il se souvenait.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais étendu au sol, et que personne ne s'inquiétait pour toi…. Je suis vraiment désolée…. En tout cas, l'infirmière a dit que tu pourrais sortir cet après midi….Si tu le souhaites, je t'accompagne pour aller dans ta maison qui a brûlé, enfin si tu veux y aller. » proposa d'une petite voix Aela.

Bartek fit oui de la tête, et Aela en profita pour lui présenter Bambiski et Canard, qui étaient ses deux autres Pokémon. Le garçon passa la matinée à discuter avec Aela et jouer avec Salamèche, Roucool, et à se consoler avec son Chenipan. Le midi, ils mangèrent tous au self du centre. L'infirmière Joëlle l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait sortir. La dresseuse lui proposa d'aller à sa maison, et Bartek accepta. Ils s'y rendirent mais le garçon avait un peu de mal à y entrer. Aela ne le força pas mais y alla elle-même, invitant le jeune homme à faire de même. Finalement, celui-ci la suivit avec la crainte de voir sa famille dans les décombres, et cherchèrent si quelque chose n'avait pas brûlé dans l'incendie. Aela réussit à trouver une cape bleue, rangée dans un placard qui avait bien brûlé mais avait été protégé par le sac dans laquelle elle avait été mise et Bartek avait trouvé une boite à bijou, rangée dans le tiroir de l'armoire dans la chambre de ses parents. Tout le reste était inutilisable. Et bien sûr, l'étage ne pouvait pas être atteignable.

« La cape était celle de mon père…Et cette boîte, c'était celle de ma mère…Elle y avait mis des bijoux qu'elle ne portait que pour les grandes occasions, et me disait qu'un jour, ces bijoux seraient pour la personne avec qui je me marierai….Mais bon j'en suis pas encore là…. » expliqua le garçon en montrant la boîte.

Il ouvrit la boîte…à l'intérieur se trouvait les bijoux, et en soulevant il y avait aussi de l'argent, celui de Bartek à présent.

« Bon, au moins j'aurais de quoi acheter à manger en attendant… » se dit-il un peu pour lui-même en essayant de se consoler.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le cœur à rire, Aela décida de lui changer les idées.

« Dis Bartłomiej, tu viens ? On va à la chasse aux Pokémon ! » se réjouit Aela.

« Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Chenipan ne sera jamais assez fort pour que je puisse attraper n'importe quel autre Pokémon ! » affirma Bartek.

La jeune fille sourit, et l'entraîna aux abords de la forêt de Jade, où elle commença à chercher un Pokémon. Elle allait abandonner, lorsqu'un Pikachu sortit d'un buisson.

« Parfait. » fit la jeune fille qui savait qu'il s'agissait d'un Pokémon rapide. « Je vais combattre avec Minimki. »

Elle envoya son Chenipan au combat, et la souris électrique se releva sur ses deux pattes arrières en voyant qu'un combat était prévu.

« Minimki, sers-toi de _Sécrétion_ ! » ordonna Aela.

Si le Pikachu s'attendait à tout moment à être attaqué, il ne s'attendait pas à cette capacité-ci, et le fil gluant lui entoura les pattes, le ralentissant un peu.

Le Pokémon électrique répliqua avec une attaque _Éclair_ , touchant le ver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille à son partenaire.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête.

« Parfait, lance le plus de _Sécrétion_ que tu pourras ! »

La chenille prit une grande inspiration, avant de cracher son attaque au Pikachu. La souris se retrouva enveloppé dans un cocon de soie, et plus il tentait de bouger, plus les fils se resserraient sur lui. Son attaque _Rugissement_ n'eut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'effet.

« Parfait, maintenant, attaque-le autant que tu pourras avec _Charge_ ! » s'exclama la Palletoise.

Minimki put tout à loisir attaquer son opposant sans risquer de prendre des coups lui aussi. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son opposant était assez affaibli, Aela lança une Pokéball sur la tête du Pikachu, qui se fit aspirer à l'intérieur. La balle bougea trois fois avant que la dresseuse ne soit sûre que sa capture était une réussite, et elle se tourna vers Bartek qui l'avait regardé faire sans un bruit.

« Tu vois ? Certes, c'est un peu plus difficile qu'avec un autre Pokémon, mais en étant patient, tu y arriveras. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Elle libéra son Pikachu, et fit les habituelles présentations. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées concernant son surnom, et la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était Chantilly. Elle proposa le nom au Pikachu qui l'accepta. La jeune fille en profita pour s'excuser s'il avait une famille, mais la souris électrique ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Elle laissa ses deux Pokémon se reposer dans leurs Pokéball et donna une Pokéball vide au Jadellien pour qu'il tente lui aussi de capturer un autre Pokémon.

Le garçon trouva un Rattata. Aela remarqua qu'il était hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire durant le combat et elle tenta de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, en lui soufflant les noms des attaques que son Chenipan connaissait. Cela lui fut en tout cas utile, car après quelques _Sécrétion_ , une attaque _Piqûre_ et une _Charge_ , le rat fut battu et capturé.

« Tu as vu ça, Aela ? J'ai attrapé un Pokémon ! » sourit Bartek.

Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Aela le félicita, puis ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la ville, afin de prendre un peu de repos.

En voyant une boutique Pokémon, la jeune fille y entra, et soudain, elle pensa à quelque chose pour la suite, elle se tourna vers Bartłomiej.

« Dis Bartek…je ne resterai pas toujours à Jadielle, d'ici demain ou après-demain, je pars en direction d'Argenta… »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta, inquiet…il ne souriait plus du tout, et avait même une lueur triste dans son regard

« Oui bien sûr je comprends, tu es partie de chez toi pour devenir dresseuse, pas pour t'arrêter à la ville d'après et ne pas continuer à cause de moi… »

Aela le regarda un peu étonnée. « Dis, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Enfin je veux dire.. » Elle rougit un peu « comme tu n'as rien qui te retiens ici, tu as peut-être envie de voyager, et… »

Bartłomiej rougit un peu également, retrouva le sourire, et demanda, tout timide « C'est vrai, tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi ? J'osais pas te le demander. »

« Alors c'est d'accord ? » Aela sourit de nouveau « Alors il faut t'acheter de quoi voyager…un sac, un sac de couchage, peut être aussi de quoi nourrir tes Pokémon, quelques habits… » énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Le garçon lui montra son sac à dos, qu'il avait eu à son anniversaire, mais acheta de la nourriture Pokémon, des Pokéball, un short, un pantalon, deux T-shirts et une petite veste. Aela prit elle aussi des Pokéball, quelques antipoison et potions, et une veste sans manche violette avec des poches à Pokéball dessus.

Sur le chemin qui les menait au centre Pokémon, Bartek avoua soudain qu'il ne comptait pas devenir dresseur, ce n'était pas trop son truc…Il avait notamment peur d'être plus un poids dans le parcours de la dresseuse qu'autre chose… Aela lui proposa des tas de métiers différents, comme éleveur, mais ça non plus il ne voulait pas le faire.

Au centre Pokémon, Aela demanda à son ami ce qu'il aimait

« Et bien, j'aime beaucoup le sport, un peu tout, course, gym… » confia Bartek.

« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas entraîneur sportif pour Pokémon ? Faire travailler l'endurance, la course, la force, tout ça ? » Proposa Aela.

Bartłomiej réfléchit un instant, puis trouva que c'était une excellente idée, et qu'il s'y mettrait dès le lendemain.

Puis les deux pré-ados allèrent manger, et finirent par aller se coucher, exténués.


	5. V - La dernière journée à Jadielle

La journée avait été épuisante. Aussi dormirent-ils comme des Ursaring en plein hiver, chacun dans sa chambre. Aela s'était réveillée aux alentours de neuf heures, et encore, c'était parce que son Pikachu sautait sur son ventre pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle en profita pour caresser ses Pokémon avant d'aller prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Elle ignorait si Bartek était déjà levé ou non. Aussi se rendit-elle devant sa porte et toqua suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Après quelques minutes, le battant en bois s'ouvrit et la tête endormie de Bartek se fit voir.

« C'est pour quoi ? » bâilla ce dernier.

La dresseuse pouffa de rire, et lui avoua qu'il était temps de s'habiller pour aller manger. Le garçon le fit en quatrième vitesse, récupéra Chenipan et Rattata et rejoignit la jeune fille pour se rendre au self. Là-bas, ils y retrouvèrent Kimiko, qui s'étaient installée avec Fluffy et Cutie. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un autre Pokémon pour le moment.

« Salut Kimiko ! Est-ce que ça te dérange si on mange avec toi ? » lui demanda Aela après avoir rempli son plateau.

La Palletoise lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient venir, apparemment, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée. La brune préféra la laisser sortir du brouillard tranquillement et en profita pour manger après avoir donné leur petit-déjeuner à ses Pokémon et à ceux de Bartek.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kimiko termina son thé qu'elle sembla enfin remarquer leur présence.

« Tiens salut Aela ! » s'exclama la dresseuse. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie de Jadielle. »

« Non, je voulais m'entraîner un peu, puis j'ai rencontré Bartek. » lui expliqua la Palletoise en lui présentant le garçon. « On devrait partir aujourd'hui. »

« Parfait, je comptais faire la même chose. » avoua l'étrangère. « Et enchantée Bartek, moi c'est Kimiko ! Je ne viens pas de la région, alors j'aime bien prendre un peu mon temps pour découvrir toutes les villes. »

« Tu viens de quelle région ? » s'intéressa le blond, ravi de trouver quelqu'un qui était un peu comme lui.

« Je viens d'Alola. » expliqua Kimiko. « C'est un archipel d'îles qui se trouve assez loin d'ici. »

« J'irai peut-être un jour. » fit rêveusement Aela.

« Je ne connaissais pas. » déclara Bartek. « C'est à peine si je connais Kanto moi aussi. Je viens d'une région appelée Silésiu.»

« Ah ? Pleins de nouvelles régions à découvrir, c'est encore mieux ! » s'exclama la brune, enthousiaste.

« Par contre, on ne parle pas du tout la même langue qu'ici à Silésiu. » grimaça le jeune homme. « Il faudrait que tu l'apprennes et c'est assez compliqué. »

« Mince... Il faudra que tu m'apprennes alors. » fit Aela, un peu déçue. « Au fait Kimiko, tu voulais partir vers quelle heure ? »

« J'ai quelques emplettes à faire avant d'y aller, il paraît qu'on peut se perdre facilement dans la forêt de Jade. Je voulais prévoir de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours au cas où. »

L'infirmière Joëlle arriva à leur table à ce moment-là, l'air un peu grave.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais j'ai un message à te faire passer Bartek. » dit-elle.

« Oui ? »

« C'est en rapport avec ta famille.. » expliqua-t-elle en regardant les deux dresseuses avant de revenir à lui, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait en parler devant elles.

Le garçon blêmit, il avait oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement.

« C'est à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

« Onze heures. » fit la soigneuse. « Si tu veux y aller bien sûr. »

Le blond hocha gravement de la tête et l'infirmière les laissa de nouveau tranquille. Bien sûr, Kimiko n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, elle n'était pas au courant. Quant à Aela, elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne voulait pas faire une boulette en en parlant devant l'autre dresseuse. Elle ignorait si le jeune homme était d'accord qu'une inconnue pour lui soit au courant.

« On se retrouvera vers midi à la sortie Nord de Jadielle ? » proposa Aela à Kimiko.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » confirma cette dernière. « Alors, à plus tard ! »

Elle récupéra son Evoli et sa Nidoran avant de sortir du self, sans doute pour aller se préparer.

« Tu veux y aller ? » demanda enfin la brune qui voyait bien la tête du jeune homme.

« Oui, il s'agit de ma famille quand même. Et puis, comme ça, on n'en parlera plus... »

« Dans ces cas, il faudrait nous dépêcher, il est déjà dix heures trente. Et je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve le cimetière. » expliqua la dresseuse après avoir regardé sa montre.

Ils rappelèrent aussitôt leurs Pokémon dans leurs Pokéball respectives, avant de sortir également du self. Le blond lui montra le chemin mais il ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Aela pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Il s'arrêta net à l'entrée du cimetière de Jadielle, ayant un peu peur d'y entrer. La jeune fille lui serra doucement le bras qui n'était pas dans le plâtre, et ils finirent par entrer.

La cérémonie était relativement calme. Seuls quelques collègues étaient présents, ainsi qu'une autre fille de l'âge de Bartek, qu'il ne remarqua pas car il était bien trop triste, mais qui semblait lancer des regards noirs à Aela, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant, et malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de rester concentrée sur ce qui se disait, elle était perturbée par cette fille dont elle ignorait parfaitement l'identité et qui semblait pourtant lui en vouloir.

Lorsque la sépulture fut terminée, et que la plupart des personnes étaient en train de discuter entre eux en ne faisant même plus semblant d'être tristes, la dresseuse se rapprocha de Bartek.

« Dis Bartek, c'est qui cette fille là-bas ? » lui demanda-t-elle en montrant la blonde aux longs cheveux.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les yeux et regarda l'endroit que lui indiquait son amie.

« Ah, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de ma classe viendrait. » s'étonna le jeune homme. « Elle s'appelle Claire Chilance, elle était donc dans ma classe. Elle ne m'embêtait pas mais ne faisait rien pour m'aider non plus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« La plupart des gens de mon école me détestaient parce que je n'étais pas de la région. » avoua le blond, penaud. « Ceux qui ne me harcelaient pas ne faisaient rien pour en empêcher les autres. Claire fait partie de ces gens-là. »

« Je vois. Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle me regarde bizarrement ? » le questionna Aela.

« Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui demander. » soupira le jeune homme. « Allez on s'en va, on a rendez-vous avec Kimiko et on doit préparer nos affaires. »

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du cimetière, Claire les rattrapa. Ou plutôt, elle rattrapa Bartek en l'agrippant par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Attends Bartekounet, mes parents m'ont dit que je pouvais t'inviter à manger à la maison. » fit la jeune blonde en battant des cils.

Bien entendu, cela fit pouffer de rire Aela, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Claire.

« Désolé Claire, mais je dois partir. » refusa Bartek. « Une prochaine fois peut-être. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Dans Kanto. » répondit évasivement le garçon.

« Attends-moi à la sortie de la ville, je t'accompagne ! » décida la jeune fille en allant en direction de chez elle. « Rendez-vous après manger à treize heures ! »

Ni Bartek, ni Aela n'eurent le temps de lui dire qu'ils partaient bien avant, ou peut-être n'en avaient-ils tout simplement pas l'envie. En tout cas, ils prirent la direction du centre Pokémon et y récupérèrent leurs affaires, la jeune fille décida de mettre la veste qu'elle avait achetée la veille et remplit son thermos d'eau fraîche, en plus d'une bouteille qu'elle avait préparée à côté. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Après avoir pris tout le nécessaire, ils coururent rejoindre Kimiko qui les attendaient déjà. Ils s'excusèrent pour leur retard et se mirent en route vers la forêt. La Palletoise d'adoption n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur leur retard, ni sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle préférait regarder partout autour d'elle pour s'imprégner du paysage. Ils voyaient partout des Pokémon Insectes. Aela avait déjà un Chenipan, elle ne voulait donc pas capturer un Chrysacier en sachant que Minimki évoluerait un jour ou l'autre en l'un d'eux. Quant aux Aspicot, la jeune fille connaissait leur évolution et se refusait à en capturer un. Kimiko, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir de ses Pokémon là et préférait tenter de trouver autre chose. Bartek se contentait lui de son Chenipan, il voulait déjà entraîner les deux Pokémon qu'il possédait et la tâche serait assez ardue comme cela sans qu'il n'en rajoute un tout de suite.

Commençant à s'ennuyer un peu, Bartek proposa à Aela que son Rattata fasse la course avec son Pikachu. Fluffy fut également de la partie et ils se firent une petite course à trois. Le gagnant fut le rat, de peu devant Chantilly et très loin devant l'Evoli de Kimiko. La faim commença à se faire sentir ensuite, et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu pour manger. Il était déjà treize heures et ils avaient bien avancé dans la forêt.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, quelque chose bloqua les trois jeunes gens. Ils levèrent la tête, pour constater avec effroi que des personnes les retenaient.

« Pas si vite les jeunes. » les interpella la femme, qui avait des cheveux ondulés et violets.

« Avant que vous partiez, nous allons vous prendre vos Pokémon ! » fit l'homme, ses cheveux roux coiffés en épis.

« Vous ! » s'exclama Bartek en les reconnaissant. Il écrasa aussitôt le pied de l'homme qui le maintenait, et celui-ci le lâcha en hurlant de douleur. Surprise, la femme lâcha Kimiko qui en profita pour rejoindre le garçon. Aela, elle, était attaquée par un Ferosinge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher prise, il était inatteignable.

« Tiens, l'avorton inutile de la dernière fois. » cracha l'homme.

« Laisse-tomber Cristiano, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » tenta de la rassurer la femme.

« Mais Esther, il m'a sûrement cassé le pied ! »

« Tss, quelle chochotte tu es. » le réprimanda le Ferosinge en tournant son museau vers la bande. « Indigne d'un Rocket ! »

En colère, Aela appela Chantilly. Ce dernier grimpa sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse et regarda méchamment le Pokémon Combat, qui s'accrochait à elle.

Le singe tenta de l'attraper, mais la souris électrique sauta agilement, histoire de l'esquiver. Cela agaça le Ferosinge, qui essaya avec son autre patte, mais il n'eut pas plus de succès. En désespoir de cause, il le fit avec les deux pattes, le faisant basculer en arrière vu qu'il ne tenait plus que par ses jambes. Le Pikachu en profita pour lui lancer une attaque Éclair qui le fit tomber au sol, fumant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon Piafabec ? » s'énerva le jeune homme, qui tremblait tant il était en colère.

Aela fit signe à son Pikachu de les rejoindre et elle alla avec le garçon et Kimiko qui avait envoyé Cutie au cas où.

« On l'a ramené à la base pour qu'on puisse faire quelques expériences sur lui. » se mit à rire Cristiano. « Ensuite, il sera un parfait combattant pour la Team Rocket ! »

« Tais-toi ! » s'exclama Esther en lui écrasant le pied qui n'avait pas été malmené par le blond. « Arrête de leur révéler des informations top secrètes ! »

« Nous avons besoin d'autres échantillons, aussi allez-vous nous donner tranquillement vos Pokémon. » s'énerva le Ferosinge.

« Je croyais qu'un Pokémon ne parlait pas la langue des humains. » l'embêta Aela pour gagner du temps, elle ne connaissait pas leur niveau et ne voulait pas tomber sur plus fort qu'elle, surtout venant d'une organisation criminelle. « Et aussi que la Team Rocket avait été dissoute par Red ! »

« Sottises ! » cracha Esther. « Giovanni a démantelé la Team, mais Lance l'a reformé ! »

Ce fut cette fois Cristiano qui écrasa le pied de sa collègue. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas censés savoir ça.

« Je suis né comme ça ! » râla quant à lui le Pokémon Combat. « Ma mère savait parler à cause des opérations qu'elle a subi par une Team rivale, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir, bande d'idiots ! »

Aela, Kimiko et Bartek s'entre-regardèrent, et ils envoyèrent tous leurs Pokémon au combat. Pas question de se laisser faire !

« Ainsi, vous voulez vous battre... Vous le regretterez. » affirma Esther en prenant sa Pokéball.

Cristiano avait fait de même et il libéra son Tadmorv, alors que la jeune femme envoyait son Aspicot. Ferosinge se mit également dans le groupe pour augmenter l'effectif.

« Canard, sers-toi de _Tornade_ sur ce Ferosinge. Bambiski, _Flammèche_ sur l'Aspicot ! Chantilly, utilise _Éclair_ dans la Tornade, et toi Minimki _Sécrétion_ sur la même ! »

Le Roucool commença à former son attaque, pendant que la souris électrique et le ver faisaient leurs attaques respectives sur l'endroit où la tornade se formait. Un peu agacé, le Ferosinge se jeta à l'attaque et l'oiseau en profita pour lâcher enfin son attaque sur son opposant, attaque qui empêcha le singe de combat de bouger tout en l'électrisant et en le touchant dans une de ses faiblesses.

Le Salamèche lui, lança une gerbe de flammes sur le Pokémon Insecte et Poison, avant que le Rattata ne lance une _Vive-Attaque_ sur lui, et qu'Evoli lance _Mégaphone_. Cette attaque avait pour effet de toucher tous les Pokémon adverses, ce qui mit hors-combat l'Aspicot et le Ferosinge.

Il ne restait que le Tadmorv qui était opposé au Chenipan de Bartek et à Cutie. L'avantage était que le Chenipan pouvait rester à distance pour ralentir la masse puante, pendant que Cutie, qui avait l'avantage de ne pas pouvoir être empoisonné, l'attaquait au corps à corps grâce à ses attaques _Griffe._

Le dernier Pokémon fut mis hors-combat également, et Cristiano le rappela aussitôt dans sa Pokéball.

« Il va falloir passer à la manière forte. » marmonna-t-il.

Il ramassa une branche assez grosse qu'il brandit devant lui, alors qu'Esther avait ramassé des cailloux plus ou moins gros au sol.

« J'en ai marre de vous, Minimki, Sécrétion ! »

« Fais pareil Chenipan ! »

Les deux vers lancèrent leurs fils collants sur les deux Rocket, les empêchant de bouger et d'utiliser leurs armes. Fluffy s'approcha d'eux, les renifla avec intérêt, avant de leur lancer un _Jet de Sable_ dans les yeux

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? » demanda Aela en les regardant pensivement.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Bartek. « Une idée Kimiko ? »

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, avant de chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Aela. La dresseuse sourit à son tour.

« Canard, utilise _Tornade_. »

Le Roucool se fit une joie d'obéir à sa dresseuse et envoya voler les deux sbires hors de leur champ de vue.

Alors qu'ils allaient féliciter leurs Pokémon pour leur performance, les deux chenilles se mirent à briller intensément, aveuglant les trois enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bartek, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Ils évoluent ! » s'exclama la brune.

Lorsqu'ils purent y voir de nouveau clair, ils remarquèrent qu'en effet, les deux Chenipan avaient évolué en Chrysacier. La Palletoise sortit son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle forme de Minimki, et remarqua qu'il avait appris Armure lors de son évolution.

Le groupe se remit en marche lorsque Bartek se souvint qu'ils étaient peut-être suivis par Claire. Il ignorait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais il n'avait pas envie de la croiser ou de lui parler. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque leurs ventres gargouillèrent, et ils comprirent pourquoi en voyant l'heure : il était vingt heures passées.

Kimiko aida Aela à préparer un repas, pendant que Bartek cherchait de l'eau et du bois pour remplir leurs gourdes et faire tenir leurs tentes. Lui n'en avait pas, il n'avait que son sac de couchage, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de dormir à la belle étoile.

Après le repas, Kimiko leur appris à toiletter leurs Pokémon. Cela fut utile pour les débarrasser des parasites et de la crasse qu'ils pouvaient accumuler lors du voyage, et ils semblaient adorer ça. Aela ne pouvait pas vraiment en faire autant sur elle-même et se contenta donc de se débarbouiller dans l'eau en attendant d'atteindre Argenta.

Voyant que le garçon n'avait pas de tente, Kimiko proposa de lui laisser la sienne pour cette nuit, alors qu'elle-même dormirait avec la brune, du moins si celle-ci était d'accord. Le jeune homme refusa tout d'abord, mais en voyant les deux filles insister, il finit par accepter. Et il avait bien fait...


	6. VI - Dans le forêt de Jade

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Kanto. C'était une nuit sans lune, ce qui rendait la visibilité encore plus réduite. Dans la forêt de Jade, quelques personnes s'affairait. Ils étaient à la recherche de dresseurs à qui ils pourraient prendre leurs Pokémon pendant leurs sommeils. Il s'agissait de la Team Rocket. Deux d'entre eux, bien courbaturés après leur vol, en cherchaient certains en particulier.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont atteint Argenta ? » chuchota Cristiano en grimaçant à chaque pas.

« Je ne sais pas, mais continuons à chercher. » fit sur le même ton Esther.

Ils distinguaient de temps à autre des dresseurs dormirent à la belle étoile et la femme aux cheveux violets envoyait alors son Aspicot pour qu'il récupère les Pokéball avec son attaque _Sécrétion_. Les dresseurs auraient de drôles de surprise à leur réveil. C'était plus compliqué pour ceux qui étaient sous des tentes, et le risque de les réveiller était bien trop grand, aussi les évitaient-ils.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un Pokémon ne dorme pas dans sa Pokéball. La tâche était alors un peu plus ardue. Suivant le type du Pokémon, il fallait s'y prendre avec beaucoup de précaution pour éviter une attaque qui réveillerait le dresseur et les ferait attraper à coup sûr. Généralement, Tadmorv glissait silencieusement jusqu'au Pokémon en question avant de s'étaler dessus et de le ramener en le faisant rouler sous lui. Impossible pour la bestiole de sortir dans ces moments-là, et généralement elle était inconsciente lorsque le Pokémon Poison la ramenait à son dresseur. Ceux-là terminaient dans des cages qui pouvaient être téléportées automatiquement lorsqu'un Pokémon s'y trouvait à la base de la Team Rocket. Ils avaient même fait en sorte que les Pokémon des sbires ne puissent pas être téléporté par erreur en entrant leur ADN dans l'ordinateur qui se chargeait de ça.

Jamais Esther et Cristiano ne trouvèrent Aela, Bartek et Kimiko. Ils ne repartirent cependant pas totalement bredouilles de leur virée nocturne.

Le chant des Roucool réveilla Aela, qui s'étira avant de s'asseoir dans son sac de couchage. Kimiko, à côté d'elle, dormait encore. La dresseuse se souvint que la jeune fille était une grosse dormeuse et regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure. Il était déjà huit heures trente, aussi décida-t-elle de se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

La brune était la première à être réveillée. Elle sortit de son sac à dos son réchaud et sa casserole, avec une bouteille de lait Meumeuh, et en versa le contenu pour le faire chauffer. Elle avait bien entendu du chocolat en poudre, et elle en versa dans sa tasse tout en surveillant que le lait ne débordait pas. Elle libéra ses quatre Pokémon pour leur donner à manger également, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si Minimki allait pouvoir manger sous sa forme actuelle de Chrysacier. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. Lorsque le lait fut chaud, elle coupa le réchaud et versa une partie dans sa tasse, et prit quelques biscuits. Réveillé par le bruit que la jeune fille faisait, Bartek se leva et fit un sourire fatigué. Il avait pris le soin de s'habiller et il avait laissé sortir Rattata et Chrysacier.

« Un chocolat ? » proposa la dresseuse.

« S'il te plaît. »

La brune le lui prépara et lui passa sa tasse, avant de lui tendre quelques gâteaux.

« J'espère que Kimiko se réveillera bientôt. » continua Aela. « J'aimerai bien arriver à Argenta avant ce soir. »

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Bartek.

« Neuf heures. »

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder. En plus la lumière du soleil a tendance à réveiller un peu plus vite. » expliqua le blond. « J'espère juste ne... »

« Bartekounet ! » s'écria une voix.

« Pas la recroiser. » termina-t-il en soupirant en remarquant qu'il était trop tard pour se cacher.

Claire avait réussi à les retrouver. Elle ignora parfaitement Aela et alla directement dans les bras du garçon qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Tu m'as oublié hier mon petit Bartek ! Heureusement que je te retrouve ! » s'exclama fort la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Trop fort. Cela avait réveillé Kimiko, qui détestait être réveillée par une voix criarde. Elle avait déjà du mal lorsque c'était ses parents qui le faisaient, pourtant doucement, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une parfaite inconnue, plus rien ne pouvait la retenir.

« Qui ose crier de bon matin ?! » cria la dresseuse en sortant de la tente, en pyjama.

Aela et Bartek lui montrèrent la blonde, et les yeux de la Palletoise se rétrécirent. Elle la prit par la peau du cou avant de la balancer dans le petit lac qui était un peu plus loin, suivi par une attaque _Jet de Sable_ de Fluffy pour bien la salir. Une fois cela fait, elle lui fulmina de ne pas remettre les pieds devant elle, sans quoi elle allait clairement le regretter, avant de rentrer au campement. La brune lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud et le lui tendit lorsqu'elle s'installa, toujours énervée, sans dire un mot pour ne pas la brusquer davantage.

Kimiko se calma au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, les deux autres pouvaient lui parler normalement. Quant à Claire, elle les surveillait de loin mais n'osait pas s'approcher plus à cause de la Palletoise d'adoption.

« Dire qu'on voulait te laisser te réveiller par toi-même. » s'excusa Aela. « On n'avait pas prévu qu'elle arrive et crie de la sorte. »

« Si je la revoie, je lui mets des coups de pieds au derrière. » fit un peu trop calmement Kimiko. « Au fait, merci pour le chocolat. Il était bon. »

La brune lui fit signe que ce n'était rien et ils replièrent leurs tentes. À trois, la besogne était faite plus rapidement et ils purent bientôt décoller pour se rendre en direction d'Argenta.

« Hmm Bartek, je crois que ta chère camarade nous suit. » fit remarquer Aela alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis une bonne heure.

« Aela, tu m'avais dit que tu avais récupéré Salamèche, non ? » demanda soudain la dresseuse d'Evoli.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Fais-lui utiliser _Brouillard_ et on en profitera pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Tant qu'à faire, on sort un peu du chemin pour pas qu'elle nous retrouve de suite. »

La Palletoise fit donc sortir Bambiski et lui demanda de lancer sa plus belle attaque _Brouillard_. Le Salamèche s'exécuta, et les trois enfants se rendirent plus loin derrière un bosquet de buisson pour ne plus être vu avant que la fumée noire ne se dissipe. Ils virent Claire les chercher, avant de pester et de courir en continuant de suivre le chemin. Ils attendirent encore un peu, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne revenait pas en arrière, avant de se redresser.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant à me voir. » souffla Bartek. « C'est pas comme si elle était comme ça à l'école ! »

« Elle doit être amoureuse de toi, c'est pas possible autrement. » déclara Kimiko. « Elle est hyper collante ! »

Le garçon rougit et balbutia qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, mais les deux dresseuses haussèrent des épaules.

« Il faudrait le lui dire, sinon elle risque de nous suivre un moment. » fit Aela qui ne comprenait tout de même toujours pas pourquoi elle semblait la détester autant.

Elle eut un doute soudain lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de vrombissement derrière eux. Le doute se transforma en peur lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit l'essaim de Dardargnan qu'ils avaient dérangé en se cachant ici. La dresseuse voulait fuir, mais ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir. Elle entendait à peine Bartek et Kimiko lui crier de courir. Sa seule réaction fut lorsque un des Dardargnan fut devant elle, et elle se mit à crier, sans pour autant réussir à fuir. Elle se fit piquer au niveau de l'épaule, avant qu'une attaque de feu fasse s'en aller la guêpe.

Aela était hébétée et ne savait pas quoi faire, et la peur la paralysait complètement. Bambiski essayait d'éloigner les bêtes avec _Flammèche,_ et Bartek décida d'aller l'aider et récupéra la Pokéball de Canard pour qu'il lance _Tornade_. Le Roucool aida donc son camarade à faire fuir l'essaim, et une fois qu'ils furent partis, la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette se détendit enfin. Seulement, la piqûre du Dardargnan se rappela à elle et elle se tint subitement l'épaule en grimaçant.

« Mais enfin Aela, pourquoi tu es restée plantée comme ça ? » demanda Bartek qui ne comprenait pas sa non-réaction. « Tu réagis beaucoup plus vite d'habitude. »

« Elle était paralysée par sa peur. » lui expliqua Kimiko qui avait bien vu et avait d'ailleurs demandé au Salamèche de se servir de son attaque de type feu. « Mais je crois qu'elle s'est fait toucher. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac, grimaça en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus d'antidotes, et se mit à la recherche de baies Pêcha, qui soignaient le poison. Elle finit par en trouver et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec plusieurs d'entre elles, qu'elle fit manger à la dresseuse.

« Reste assise encore quelques minutes le temps que ça passe. » lui expliqua Kimiko en regardant l'état de son T-shirt. « Il faudra qu'on recouse ça à Argenta. »

La dresseuse semblait aller un peu mieux, mais elle avait quand même du mal à se relever toute seule.

« Laisse Bambiski et Canard en dehors de leurs Pokéball. » fit le garçon qui était inquiet quant à son état de santé. « Ils te protégeront si d'autres Dardargnan attaquent. »

Il aida Aela à se remettre debout et resta près d'elle si jamais elle avait besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit. La fille aux cheveux châtains avait rangé les baies dans une boite qu'elle tendit à la Palletoise.

« Au cas où. » avait-elle dit devant l'air interrogateur de la brune. « Et tu peux la garder, j'en ai pleins. »

Ils repartirent. Il faisait chaud, même sous le couvert des arbres, ce qui ne semblaient pas arranger l'état d'Aela. Ils devaient s'arrêter régulièrement pour la faire boire, et prenait en priorité pour elle l'eau du thermos qui était la plus fraîche.

Ils n'avaient pas recroisé Claire pendant leur chemin, mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie de la forêt de Jade, ils se firent attaquer par d'autres personnes.

« Tiens, tiens, ne seraient-ce point les gamins qui nous ont tenus tête la dernière fois ? » caqueta Esther.

« Mes pieds s'en rappellent très bien. » grimaça Cristiano.

Bartek et Kimiko leur lancèrent un regard blasé, avant de tenter de continuer leur route vers la ville. Seulement, le Ferosinge la leur barra et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter.

« Laissez-nous passer, on est pressé. » s'agaça le garçon qui retenait la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Tatata. » le contredit la femme aux cheveux violets en bougeant son index de gauche à droite. « Pour ça, il faut nous donner vos Pokémon. »

« Pourquoi, vous en avez pas eu assez avec mon Piafabec ? »

« Vois-tu, un simple Piafabec ne nous suffit pas, et il se trouve que vous avez quelques Pokémon assez rares avec vous. » expliqua l'homme en montrant Fluffy et Bambiski. « Peut-être vous laissera-t-on les autres si vous nous donnez cet Evoli et ce Salamèche. »

« Mais bien sûr. » les nargua Kimiko. « Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous les mette directement dans les bras aussi ? »

« Petite insolente ! » s'écria Esther en attrapant sa Pokéball alors que Cristiano faisait de même de son côté. « Nous allons vous battre et les récupérer quand même ! »

« Vous savez comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois, pourquoi vous voulez recommencer ? » continua la dresseuse alors que Bartek faisait rappeler Bambiski et Canard dans leurs Pokéball et se rendait vers la sortie en aidant Aela.

« On est sûrs de gagner ! » fit Cristiano. « Nous sommes les meilleurs ! »

Aucun des trois Rocket ne vit que deux des personnes avaient déjà disparu de leur champ de vision.

Cristiano et Esther avaient envoyé Tadmorv et Coconfort – l'Aspicot de la jeune femme avait évolué et Ferosinge s'était mis avec eux.

Bartek et Aela, qui étaient dans les buissons – après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas des Dardargnan, regardaient ce qui se passait et la dresseuse décida de venir en aide à la deuxième en demandant à Bambiski de lancer une attaque _Brouillard_. La fumée noire, aidée par le vent, se propagea vers le groupe, et Kimiko en profita pour prendre la poudre d'escampette sans un bruit.

Elle retrouva les deux autres avec Bambiski qui continuait à cracher son attaque, et ils se dirigèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient vers Argenta. Lorsque le brouillard se dissipa enfin, les trois enfants avaient disparu.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils ont encore réussis à fuir ! » s'énerva Cristiano en jetant son béret par terre.

« Ils ont dû se diriger vers Argenta. » fit Esther. « On les aura une autre fois. En attendant, il faut aller à la base rendre notre verdict au boss. »

Ils repartirent, délaissant la forêt de Jade pour de bon.

Le trio, eux, était arrivé enfin dans la ville des pierres grises, et ils se rendirent aussitôt au centre Pokémon pour faire soigner Aela et leurs Pokémon. L 'infirmière vérifia l'état de la dresseuse, et se contenta de désinfecter la plaie avant d'y mettre un pansement.

« Vous avez fait le nécessaire dès que c'est arrivé. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas besoin de plus, à part une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

Rassurés, ils partirent manger, avant que la jeune fille se décide à appeler ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle se trouvait à Argenta. Kimiko se décida à réparer le T-shirt de la brune pour qu'il soit à nouveau présentable et elle laissa les deux autres après avoir récupéré ses Pokémon en souhaitant bonne chance à la dresseuse pour remporter son premier badge. Aela fit de même, et ils décidèrent avec Bartek de dormir dans la même chambre pour faciliter les choses.

La Joëlle leur donna une chambre qui contenait deux lits, avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin s'y rendre. La Palletoise se laissa tomber sur le matelas en poussant un soupir.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé dans la forêt. »

« De rien. » répondit le garçon qui posait ses affaires sur le bureau. « Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur des Dardargnan. »

« J'ai été attaqué par l'un d'entre eux quand j'étais petite. » résuma Aela. « Depuis je suis tétanisée quand j'en vois un. »

« Je comprends. » fit Bartek en s'allongeant à son tour. « Bref, bonne nuit. »

La dresseuse ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'était déjà endormie.


	7. VII - Futur entraîneur

Alors que sa rivale était dans la forêt de Jade, Franck était déjà arrivé à Argenta. Les Pokémon de la forêt lui semblaient bien trop faibles et il n'en avait capturé aucun. Il avait combattu quelques dresseurs sur le chemin et avait entraîné ses Pokémon. En gagnant contre les différents dresseurs, il avait gagné un peu d'argent, et la première chose qu'il avait fait en arrivant dans la ville aux pierres grises était d'envoyer une partie de ces sous à ses parents. Il avait appris que le champion d'Argenta était spécialisé dans le type Roche, et que s'il le battait, il gagnait non seulement un badge, mais également un peu plus d'argent avec des dresseurs lambda. Alors, il avait profité d'avoir de l'avance sur les autres pour entraîner son Carapuce à fond, et un peu son Piafabec, pour battre très facilement Pierre.

Le jour suivant, il s'était présenté à l'arène de la ville, et avait affronté les deux Pokémon du champion. Avec son starter, cela avait été chose aisée, surtout que la tortue connaissait l'attaque Aurasphère en plus de Pistolet à O et d'Écume. Il avait obtenu le badge roche et une belle somme d'argent, et s'était décidé à attendre la jeune fille qui avait pris Salamèche pour la narguer un peu avant de repartir en direction d'Azuria. Surtout qu'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir choisis le starter feu complètement au hasard. Mais elle avait pris son temps pour traverser la forêt cette bougresse ! Il avait voulu envoyer ce qu'il avait gagné à ses parents également, mais après ce qu'ils avaient reçu la veille, ils avaient refusé et lui avaient dit de garder son argent pour lui.

Cédric été arrivé le jour de la victoire de Franck sur Pierre, et avait défait le champion à son tour le lendemain. Son Bulbizarre avait l'avantage de connaître Giga-Sangsue, ce qui lui permettait de récupérer des forces, tout en étant très efficace sur les Pokémon Roche, et son Rattata avait également la capacité Queue de Fer. Lui aussi attendait que la dresseuse arrive, il voulait faire un bout de chemin avec elle et regarder s'il ne pourrait pas attraper d'autres Pokémon, surtout avec l'aide de sa Piafabec qui avait les yeux vairons et connaissait Faux-Chage, utile pour laisser un minimum de force à l'adversaire.

Bartłomiej se réveilla assez tôt. La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette dormait encore et il ne voulait pas la déranger, aussi fit-il le moins de bruit possible en se levant pour aller s'habiller. Il enfila ensuite sa veste bleue et s'occupa de ses Pokémon. Il réfléchissait quant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Comme il l'avait dit à Aela, il ne voulait pas devenir dresseur. Et malgré les aperçus qu'il ait eu en classe à Jadielle, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Les principes des concours l'intéressait encore moins que d'être dresseur, il fallait avoir seize ans minimum pour devenir Ranger, et devenir éleveur demandait un peu d'expérience avec les Pokémon qu'il n'avait pas. Il ne connaissait pas d'autres fonctions et une des rares choses qui l'intéressait vraiment était le sport. Seulement il n'avait pas vu la moindre mention d'un quelconque métier dans ce domaine qui incluait des Pokémon.

Le blond caressa son Rattata en faisant attention à ses dents. Il aimait particulièrement qu'on le gratte dans le cou, seul endroit qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre. Chrysacier, lui ne pouvait pas bouger. Bartek avait bien essayé de le nourrir mais il ne pouvait même pas manger.

La jeune fille commença à se réveiller lorsque la luminosité se fit plus grande encore. Elle s'étira et Bartek la salua pendant qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Elle allait bien mieux que la veille, et lorsqu'elle eût mis sa veste violette sur son T-shirt vert préféré, ils partirent manger au self. La dresseuse avait laissé sortir de leurs Pokéball ses quatre compagnons. Elle leur donna à manger avant de commencer elle-même à manger. Rattata et Chrysacier partageaient aussi leurs gamelles. Kimiko n'étant apparemment pas encore debout, ils décidèrent de laisser un mot à son intention à l'infirmière Joëlle pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient un peu s'entraîner avant de pouvoir tenter le défi de l'arène.

Le duo se rendit ensuite à l'orée de la forêt de Jade, où ils avaient vu une clairière la veille mais ne s'y étaient pas arrêtés à cause de la Team Rocket.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? » demanda Bartek après qu'ils eurent posé leurs affaires et libéré leurs partenaires.

« On pourrait essayer de faire des entraînements sportifs ? » proposa Aela en mimant des guillemets sur le dernier mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, s'entraîner sur la vitesse, l'endurance, la force, ce genre de choses, non ? » demanda la dresseuse en essayant de se souvenir des séances de sport qu'elle avait avec l'école.

« Je vois. » sourit Bartek. « Le plus simple pour le moment est de faire des courses. »

Avec l'aide d'un bâton, il traça un parcours au sol, qui faisait une grande boucle, puis une ligne en travers qui indiquait le point de départ et d'arrivée.

« Parfait. On va commencer par courir en suivant cette ligne. » expliqua le blond. « Le but pour le moment est de travailler l'endurance. Donc, on ne va pas trop vite ! »

La brune hocha la tête. Elle se demandait quand même comment Canard allait pouvoir travailler son endurance, lui qui ne pouvait que voler. Quant aux deux Chrysacier, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger du tout, ce qui allait rendre cet exercice compliqué pour eux. Les deux frères se contentèrent d'observer la course silencieusement, alors que Chantilly et Rattata essayait de gagner sur l'autre en rivalisant de vitesse. Aussi les deux furent très fatigués après une demie-heure de course et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol à bout de souffle.

« Bon. » souffla Bartek qui avait couru aussi, avec Aela. « On va faire une petite pause je pense. »

Ils sortirent de leurs sac le thermos que la dresseuse gardait constamment et remplissait souvent. Ils prirent un biscuit. La Palletoise retrouva néanmoins son Salamèche près d'un buisson remplit de baies. Elles étaient petites, rondes, et rouges. Bambiski semblait s'en régaler, alors elle décida de les cueillir et d'en goûter une. Elle le regretta aussitôt et fit une grimace. La baie était très épicée et la jeune fille eut besoin de prendre un biscuit avec de l'eau pour faire passer l'épice. Bartek était mort de rire, et Aela décida de noter sur un cahier les caractéristiques de cette baie, et surtout que son Salamèche en raffolait.

« Je pense que tout le monde s'est remis de la course. » constata le blond en regardant surtout le Pikachu et le rat. « On va pouvoir passer à la course de vitesse. »

Les oreilles des deux Pokémon se redressèrent aussitôt, et ils se levèrent en sautant autour de leurs dresseurs pour les presser de commencer la course.

« Du calme, je ne peux pas préparer le terrain si vous me sautez dessus comme ça. »

Les deux Pokémon se calmèrent aussitôt mais étaient clairement excités.

« Voilà. » fit enfin le Jadellien. « Le but est d'arriver le premier à la ligne d'arrivée. »

Il montra le point d'arrivée où il avait posé deux gros cailloux pour pouvoir délimiter la fin du parcours.

Le jeune homme lança le départ, et les Pokémon s'élancèrent, chacun à son rythme le plus rapide. Chantilly et Rattata était en tête et se battait pour la première place, mais ce fut finalement le rat qui devança de peu son adversaire sur la ligne d'arrivée. La souris électrique boudait un peu d'avoir perdu et Aela le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter quand même. Canard était arrivé troisième et Bambiski dernier du groupe qui pouvait courir, mais il s'était pris les pattes dans une racine.

Les deux dresseurs organisèrent une deuxième course, car le Rattata et le Pikachu semblaient adorer cet entraînement-là. De plus, Chantilly tenait à prendre sa revanche sur le Pokémon Normal. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui gagna cette fois-là en s'aidant d'un tronc d'arbre pour sauter au-dessus de son concurrent direct et chiper la première place.

Bartek décida d'arrêter l'exercice ici. Il était l'heure de manger et Aela fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir du pain, du jambon et du fromage, qu'ils avaient acheté le matin même avant de sortir de la ville.

« Un sandwich ? » proposa la dresseuse.

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Bartek qui versait les croquettes des Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent manger eux aussi.

La jeune fille coupa le pain pour faire deux parts à peu près égales, avant d'y mettre le jambon puis les tranches de fromage. Elle attendit que le garçon ait finis de s'occuper de leurs Pokémon pour lui tendre son sandwich et un verre d'eau. Ils mangèrent tranquillement à l'ombre d'un arbre. Lorsque le soleil fut un peu moins haut dans le ciel, ils se décidèrent à continuer leur entraînement.

Les Pokémon qui le pouvaient devaient essayer de soulever les deux Chrysacier et de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr ce n'était pas pratique du tout pour Canard qui devait les soulever avec ses serres, et Rattata n'avait pas beaucoup de force, il pouvait à peine faire bouger l'un d'eux. Le meilleur à cet exercice fut Bambiski, et Bartek nota mentalement ce qu'il retenait de ce qu'ils avaient fait, il allait falloir qu'il prenne un carnet pour y prendre des notes et pouvoir faire des exercices plus personnalisés par la suite.

Aela se chargea ensuite de voir les différentes attaques de leurs Pokémon, et également leurs précisions. C'était bien beau d'attaquer un adversaire si on ne le touchait même pas ! Canard et Minimki se montrèrent plutôt habiles à cet exercice, où ils devaient toucher un bâton planté dans le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Bambiski et Chrysacier les touchaient trois fois sur quatre, Chantilly une sur deux, et Rattata avait beaucoup plus de mal car la plupart de ses attaques étaient de contact. Il connaissait néanmoins Roue de Feu, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il aille toucher physiquement l'adversaire, car le feu lui créait une sorte d'aura. Aela créa donc un atelier spécial pour les attaques de ce genre, où il fallait toucher un autre bâton en allant le plus vite possible. Chantilly put notamment s'entraîner sur Queue de Fer, qu'il maîtrisait naturellement, et son Salamèche sur Griffe Acier.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer une fois que la Palletoise fut satisfaite du résultat. Ils croisèrent sur le chemin du retour deux Aspicot qui étaient en train de manger une feuille d'arbre. Décidant que cela pouvait être un bon entraînement pour leurs Pokémon Insecte, Bartek et Aela décidèrent de faire équipe et envoyèrent leurs Chrysacier.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama la dresseuse en regardant les deux vers empoisonnés. « Minimki, sers-toi de _Sécrétion_! »

« Chrysacier, lance la même attaque ! » ordonna le blond qui avait encore du mal avec les combats de Pokémon.

Les deux Pokémon Insecte / Poison se retrouvèrent grandement ralentis par tous les fils de soie, qui étaient collants. Piqués au vif, l'un d'eux lança un _Dard-Venin_ , alors que le deuxième répliquait avec _Sécrétion_ lui aussi.

« Minimki, _Armure_ puis essaye de répliquer avec _Charge_! » fit la jeune fille en espérant que le cocon pourrait attaquer.

Son partenaire brilla pour renforcer son corps, alors que l'Aspicot lui fonçait dessus le dard pointé vers lui. Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup affecter le Chrysacier qui parvint à sauter pour renvoyer son adversaire plus loin.

« Chrysacier, _Piqûre_ ! » s'exclama pour sa part Bartek.

Son Pokémon sauta en direction de son opposant, avant de l'attaquer. Seulement, ce n'était pas forcément très efficace et l'Aspicot touché répliqua aussitôt avec son dard.

Cela eut pour effet de faire grimacer le Jadellien qui se tourna vers la brune à la recherche d'une idée ou d'un conseil.

« _Piqûre_ est une attaque de type Insecte. » expliqua la dresseuse. « Du coup, elle ne sera pas efficace contre ces Aspicot. Tu peux attaquer avec _Charge_ ou les ralentir avec _Sécrétion_. »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et ordonna donc à son Chrysacier de se servir de Charge. Minimki faisait pareil de son côté et ils finirent par mettre hors-combat les deux vers.

Les deux dresseurs allaient les féliciter, lorsqu'ils se mirent à briller. Cette fois, ils savaient très bien ce que ça voulait dire, et ils ne furent qu'à moitié étonnés de les voir évoluer en Papilusion. Ils reprirent leur chemin en laissant les deux frères fraîchement évolués découvrir comment voler. C'est ainsi qu'ils tombèrent sur deux Nidoran, un mâle et une femelle. Les deux étaient en train de se câliner et cela posa un problème à Aela. Elle avait flashé sur le Pokémon Poison et voulait le capturer, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le séparer de sa chérie. Bien embêtée, elle s'accroupit et interpella le Pokémon Poison.

« Désolée de te déranger comme ça. » grimaça la dresseuse. « Mais je t'ai vu avec Nidoran et je vous trouvais mignons ensemble. Le problème étant que j'aurais aimé avoir un Pokémon comme toi. Si jamais tu venais avec moi ainsi que ta chérie, ça vous dérangerait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sinon, je peux m'occuper de la Nidoran. » affirma Bartek derrière elle. « Nous voyageons ensemble, donc vous ne serez pas séparés. »

Les deux Pokémon Poison se concertèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils firent comprendre qu'ils acceptaient seulement s'ils arrivaient à les battre dans un combat de Pokémon. Les enfants hochèrent de la tête dès qu'ils eurent compris et se mirent face au Pokémon qu'ils convoitaient. Aela avait mis à contribution son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur les nouvelles attaques de Minimki, et en savoir plus également sur les deux Nidoran.

« Bon, les attaques psychiques sont efficaces contre les Pokémon de type poison. » expliqua Aela pour Bartek. « Minimki, lance _Choc-Mental_ sur le mâle ! »

Le blond avait hoché la tête et demandé la même attaque à son partenaire mais pour toucher la femelle. Les deux Pokémon se séparèrent pour tenter d'esquiver les attaques, mais celles-ci les touchèrent quand même.

« Parfait, maintenant, _Poudre Dodo_! » ordonna la dresseuse, alors que le Jadellien continuait avec la même attaque.

Minimki survola le Pokémon Poison en lui lançant sa poudre, et il s'endormit. Quant à Papilusion, il avait mis hors-combat la Nidoran.

Les deux enfants lancèrent leurs Pokéball en même temps, et leurs captures furent une réussite. Aela libéra son Nidoran mâle et Bartek la femelle, et la jeune fille hésita à les caresser. Elle grattouilla rapidement derrière les oreilles de son nouveau Pokémon tout en cherchant quelque chose.

« Tu me fais penser à un lutin avec tes oreilles. » sourit Aela sans moquerie. « J'ai envie de t'appeler Kobold. »

Le Pokémon Poison hocha de la tête et les deux enfants les laissèrent en dehors de leurs Pokéball pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Ils rappelèrent cependant leurs Papilusion pour un repos bien mérité.

En arrivant à Argenta, ils virent tout d'abord une foule amassée autour de quelqu'un. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent pour voir que la raison de cet attroupement était Franck, qui fanfaronnait en ville en montrant son badge roche à qui voulait le voir, et un œuf.

Son rival finit par la voir, et fit un sourire narquois.

« Tiens, tiens, voilà enfin Miss Hasard. Pendant que tu traînais dans la forêt, moi j'ai gagné ceci. » il pointa le badge vers elle, avant de montrer l'œuf. « Et une éleveuse du coin m'a donné cet œuf pour me féliciter d'avoir battu Pierre. »

Bartek lança un regard interrogateur à Aela, qui fit un mouvement d'épaule pour montrer qu'elle s'en fichait, avant de faire demi-tour. Ils sortirent de la foule.

« Tu me dois toujours un combat ! » s'écria le châtain par-dessus les têtes de ses admirateurs.

La Palletoise n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Une autre voix l'avait interpellé. Elle se retourna vers sa provenance et vit Cédric, qui revenait apparemment de l'arène avec son badge dans la main.

« J'ai battu Pierre avec l'aide de Bulbizarre et de Rattata. Ils ont été formidables ! » débita le dresseur à la casquette.

Il s'arrêta devant la dresseuse en souriant, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Et toi, tu es ? »

« Bartłomiej. » se présenta le garçon qui n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont il semblait le regarder de haut.

« Je vois. » grimaça Cédric. « Aela, tu voudrais bien faire un combat contre moi, dis ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » refusa la dresseuse. « Nous avons eu une longue journée et nous avons besoin de repos. »

Elle n'avait pas trop aimé que Cédric ignore royalement son ami. Alors elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire cette faveur.

« Tu iras à l'arène demain ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » fit Aela sans comprendre où il voulait en venir et en espérant qu'il lui ficherait la paix avec cette histoire de combat.

« Parfait, je viendrai voir ça, on pourra aller à Azuria ensemble et on fera un combat en chemin ! »

La Palletoise n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le garçon repartait déjà en chantonnant.

« C'était qui ces deux là ? » demanda d'une petite voix Bartek qui avait encore en travers de la gorge la manière dont Cédric l'avait traité.

« Le premier qui fanfaronnait, c'était Franck. Il voulait apparemment prendre Salamèche mais il est arrivé après moi et a donc pris Carapuce. » expliqua la jeune fille. « Le deuxième, c'était Cédric. S'il t'a parlé comme ça, c'est sans doute parce qu'il vient d'une famille de riches. Mais je ne veux pas faire ce combat contre lui sauf s'il s'excuse auprès de toi. »

Ils se rendirent au centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner leurs compagnons, et allèrent ensuite manger. Aela était déjà en train de réfléchir à une stratégie et choisissait dans sa tête qui elle utiliserait en combat. Elle n'avait pas forcément un avantage évident de type face à Pierre comme avaient pu l'avoir Cédric et Franck, alors elle allait devoir être encore meilleure stratégiquement pour espérer le vaincre et obtenir son tout premier badge.

Elle s'endormit en sachant à peu près ce qu'elle allait faire...


	8. VIII - La ville aux pierres grises

Bartek se réveilla d'un cauchemar en sueur. Il avait rêvé de l'incendie qui lui avait pris sa famille. Il en avait d'ailleurs toujours les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, le garçon se leva sans un bruit avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui menait sur le balcon de la chambre. Il faisait bon et le petit vent lui faisait du bien. Cependant, cela le réveilla complètement et il observa Argenta avec ses quelques lumières allumées. Plus loin, une forme sombre représentait le Mont Sélénite. Sa Nidoran avait été réveillé par le mouvement qu'il avait fait et était descendu du lit après s'être assurée que Kobold dormait toujours. La Pokémon Poison vint se frotter contre sa jambe.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. » chuchota le garçon. « Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. »

Voyant qu'il ne risquait pas de dormir de toute façon, il alla chercher le plus silencieusement possible son sac à dos avant de retourner sur le balcon où il referma au maximum la fenêtre.

Il sortit un carnet qu'il y avait dedans, avant de chercher au fond du sac un crayon. Il sentit un objet rond et la sortit en se demandant ce qu'une Pokéball faisait là alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la petite poche de devant. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une Pokéball, mais d'une pierre rose qui émettait une faible lueur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ça ou même l'avoir acheter. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu dans la boîte à bijou de sa mère. Il soupira et la rangea dans la boîte en bois, sans voir une paire de yeux qui l'observaient, cachée dans un arbre avoisinant le centre Pokémon.

Le garçon prit enfin un crayon et nota ce qu'il se souvenait de l'entraînement de la veille. Il voulait aider les deux Papilusion et le Roucool à voler par vent fort. Cependant, il ignorait parfaitement où il pourrait trouver ce genre d'endroit. Il savait qu'il existait à Jadielle une salle spécialisée là-dedans. Il l'avait visité avec l'école lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Peut-être qu'il y en aurait une également à Argenta ?

Il fallait également il s'améliore en combat Pokémon, et qu'il connaisse parfaitement les types, les forces, les faiblesses et les attaques. Aela était là pour l'aider mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire constamment. Pour cela, il écrivit ce qu'il se souvenait dans son cahier. La nuit était passée par là et il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il savait quelques attaques, même s'il les orthographiait mal.

Le garçon rangea ses affaires lorsqu'il vit le soleil commencer à se lever. Il était six heures du matin et il se sentait un peu fatigué. Le blond retourna dans son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et parvint à se rendormir...

Aela se réveilla un peu plus tard, caressa doucement Kobold qui dormait au pied de son lit avec la Nidoran avant d'aller s'habiller pour la journée. Elle avait prévu d'aller combattre Pierre dans l'après-midi, car elle n'avait pas encore eu la réponse de Kimiko. La jeune fille voulait tout de même la voir avant de se rendre à l'arène. De plus, cela lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec son nouveau partenaire avant d'éventuellement combattre avec lui, surtout dans un match aussi important que celui pour gagner son badge. Elle ignorait par contre parfaitement où elle pourrait se rendre. Franck avait semble-t-il parler d'un ranch dans Argenta, peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'y rendre ? En attendant, il fallait réveiller le blond, qui était toujours endormi.

La dresseuse s'approcha doucement et le secoua gentiment par l'épaule pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'arrive. » marmonna le Jadellien en s'étirant.

Il se leva en bâillant avant d'aller s'habiller et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour pouvoir se réveiller complètement.

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table du self.

« Je voulais passer la matinée quelque part dans Argenta, et j'avais pensé au ranch. » avoua Aela. « Mais j'ignore où il se trouve. »

« Je voulais aller voir s'il existait une salle d'entraînement comme à Jadielle. » expliqua le garçon. « Pour entraîner Minimki, Papilusion et Canard à voler avec des vents forts. »

« Ah ouais ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Ce serait génial ! »

« On commence par quoi ? »

« Par trouver les deux bâtiments, ensuite on commencera par l'entraînement, avant de faire une pause au ranch. On finira par l'arène. » se décida Aela.

Ils sortirent. Il y avait des nuages gris, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le centre Pokémon se trouvait au centre de la ville, à côté de la boutique. Entre les deux se trouvait un panneau qu'ils allèrent voir pour tenter de repérer chacun des bâtiments qu'ils voulaient aller voir.

« L'arène se situe juste à côté, il faut longer la barrière à côté du centre et faire le tour du bâtiment pour trouver l'entrée. » lut Aela. « Le ranch est tout au Nord. »

« Et la salle d'entraînement est à l'Est. » repéra Bartek. « Je propose qu'on commence par là-bas, comme ça on restera à peu près dans le même coin pour tout le reste. En plus, ça permettra à tes Pokémon de faire une pause avant l'arène. »

La Palletoise approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Est de la ville, où se trouvait la route trois, et trouvèrent enfin le bâtiment qu'ils voulaient. Il y avait dessus un signe que portaient toutes les salles de ce genre, et ils passèrent les portes coulissantes pour se retrouver dans le hall. Le principe était simple : il fallait prendre un ticket sur la machine qui les donnait après avoir choisis le temps qu'ils voulaient rester. Ils avaient ensuite accès à la grande salle où se trouvait tout le matériel nécessaire puis un haut-parleur leur indiquait quand ils devaient ressortir. Aela et Bartek avaient donc opté pour deux heures, ce qui leur permettrait de s'entraîner sans trop se fatiguer non plus.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Elle était immense, possédait une piscine olympique, des machines pour la course ainsi que des ventilateurs, et des punching-ball. Il y avait aussi des machines dont ils ignoraient totalement ce à quoi elles servaient. Le Jadellien se dirigea tout d'abord vers les ventilateurs géants. Ils voulaient entraîner Canard, Minimki et Papilusion à voler contre le vent à la base, et cela leur serait utile. Le garçon proposa de faire de groupe, un pour les Pokémon qui pouvait voler, le deuxième pour les autres. Cela leur ferait toujours un bon entraînement.

Bartek resta au milieu des deux groupes, et ils allumèrent les deux ventilateurs après avoir expliqué le principe de l'exercice. Sur le premier niveau, ils n'eurent aucun mal à voler ou marcher tranquillement. Mais la puissance était de plus en plus forte. Papilusion abandonna à la force trois, de même que Rattata de l'autre côté. Minimki, Nidoran, Kobold et Chantilly eurent trop de mal sur la puissance quatre et ils s'arrêtèrent. Il ne restait donc que Bambiski d'un côté et Canard de l'autre. Le Roucool était un peu plus habitué à voler dans le vent que l'était le Salamèche, aussi le starter de feu abandonna avant l'oiseau. Aela les félicita tous et les laissa un peu se reposer.

« Il nous reste une heure et demie. » déclara Bartek après avoir regardé sa montre. « On pourrait utiliser les machines de courses pour l'endurance et la vitesse. »

« Il me semblait qu'il y avait des machines pour travailler les attaques. » essaya de se souvenir Aela. « Nos Pokémon ont besoin d'une petite pause. »

En effet, à part quelques uns d'entre eux, ils étaient fatigués d'avoir lutté contre le vent et courir tout de suite n'était pas une bonne idée. Le Jadellien regarda autour de lui pour chercher ce qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

« Il me semble que c'était ces machines là. » tenta de se souvenir le garçon en montrant celles dont ils ignoraient l'utilité.

Le duo alla voir, en lisant le manuel d'instruction. Il suffisait d'allumer l'engin, et de faire attaquer le Pokémon. La machine se chargeait du reste. Il fallait d'abord commencer à une distance de corps à corps. Cela était assez facile, mais ils en profitaient surtout pour travailler les attaques qui demandaient à être dans ce genre de situation. Ils passèrent ensuite à un mètre, puis de plus en plus loin. Si l'exercice paraissait facile au départ, il était de plus en plus compliqué. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils partirent courir sur les tapis de course, en allant d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapide. Seuls Rattata et Chantilly parvinrent à suivre la cadence rapide sans soucis, mais ils se fatiguaient aussi plus vite que les autres. Le petit groupe dut s'arrêter lorsque le haut-parleur appela leurs noms.

Aela et Bartek félicitèrent leurs Pokémon et les rappelèrent avant de quitter les lieux. Il était déjà dix heures et ils voulaient rejoindre le ranch avant la fin de la matinée. Ils y arrivèrent assez rapidement, la plupart des personnes aimaient aller voir les matchs d'arène, et il y en avait un en ce moment même. Ils sonnèrent en arrivant à l'entrée. Une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus d'environ leur âge vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Nathalie. Comment je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour Nathalie ! Nous, c'est Aela et Bartek. On se demandait si c'était possible de visiter le ranch. » expliqua Aela.

« Bien sûr ! » fit la jeune éleveuse. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire faire le tour du domaine. »

Ils entrèrent et passèrent par le jardin pour rejoindre l'immense terrain où se trouvaient les Pokémon.

« Ici, c'est la couveuse. » expliqua Nathalie en montrant une étable dont les étagères étaient remplies d'œufs en tout genre. « C'est l'endroit où on met les œufs de Pokémon pour qu'ils soient à une température qui leur convient pour éclore. Parfois on en donne à des dresseurs. »

« Un Pokémon pond des œufs ? » s'étonna Bartek. « Mais comment un grand Pokémon, comme Ronflex par exemple, peut y entrer ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à la question.

« Un Pokémon nouveau né est plus petit à la naissance. Après pour des Pokémon comme Ronflex, ou Lokhlass, je suppose que l'œuf a une sorte d'évolution. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir de mes propres yeux. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pour entrer dans le terrain de course. Il s'agissait d'un très grand enclos où pouvaient galoper des Pokémon comme Tauros ou Galopa et sa pré-évolution. Un Goupix vint d'ailleurs les rejoindre à ce moment là.

« Salut Goupix ! Je fais visiter le ranch, tu veux venir ? » lui demanda Nathalie en lui caressant la tête.

Le renard de feu approuva et la suivit tranquillement.

« Goupix est ton Pokémon ? » demanda Aela en voyant leur complicité.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai eu Salamèche comme premier Pokémon. » expliqua Aela. « Chez le professeur Chen. Et depuis on voyage. »

« Oh, je vois, tu es une des enfants qui devaient récupérer un starter là-bas. » comprit Nathalie. « C'est ma mère qui lui passe les œufs des Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre dès qu'il le demande. Cette année, elle a d'ailleurs aussi passé un Evoli. »

« Il me semble me souvenir qu'un autre est passé ici et a obtenu un œuf de Pokémon. » se rappela la brune. « Il avait pris Carapuce. »

« C'est ma maman qui s'est occupé de lui. J'étais occupée à soigner un Ponyta qui avait la patte cassée, je ne l'ai vu que de loin. » avoua l'éleveuse. « Je me demande si Bulbizarre et Evoli vont bien. »

« Du peu que je sache, c'est le cas. Bulbizarre a un dresseur qui l'adore, et pour Evoli, il va bien également. C'est une dresseuse qui l'a eu. »

Ils commencèrent l'ascension d'une montagne rocheuse, qui cachait des Pokémon Roche, Sol et Feu. Ils croisèrent d'ailleurs un petit groupe de Dracaufeu.

« Aela, tu peux laisser sortir ton Salamèche ? Ses parents seront contents de voir ce qu'il devient. » lui demanda Nathalie.

La Palletoise acquiesça et libéra Bambiski de sa Pokéball, qui se cacha aussitôt derrière les jambes de sa dresseuse en apercevant la jeune éleveuse.

« N'aie pas peur Bambiski, tout va bien. » le rassura la dresseuse en se baissant pour lui caresser la tête. « Regarde là-bas, il y a ta famille. »

La salamandre jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe qui contenait des Dracaufeu, mais aussi des Salamèche et quelques Reptincel. Nathalie avait parlé avec deux d'entre les dernières évolutions, et ces deux là les regardait d'un air intéressé.

« Tu peux aller les voir si tu veux. » lui fit savoir Aela en voyant que les deux les fixaient.

Bambiski hésita. Il avait un peu peur. Les rares Pokémon et personnes qu'il avait connu pouvaient se compter sur les griffes. Le Professeur Chen, Jacky qui était l'assistant du savant, Bulbizarre, Carapuce, Evoli, puis Aela, Bartek. Il connaissait un petit peu Kimiko, Franck et Cédric, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Nathalie, ainsi que d'autres qui étaient de son espèce. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière la jambe de sa dresseuse sans oser s'approcher.

« Je peux venir avec toi. » proposa la jeune fille.

Le Salamèche déglutit et hocha de la tête. Aela le prit dans ses bras et s'approcha tout doucement du groupe enflammé. Les deux Dracaufeu se rapprochèrent un peu et la salamandre aux yeux verts se fit un peu plus petit.

« Voici Fugo, le père de Bambiski. » leur montra Nathalie qui caressait les cous des deux Dracaufeu. « Et sa mère s'appelle Émeraude. C'est de elle que ton Pokémon tient ses yeux verts. »

La dresseuse remarqua en levant les yeux qu'en effet, elle avait les yeux encore plus verts que son petit, son nom lui allait donc à merveille.

« Allez Bambiski, va dire bonjour. » sourit Aela en posant son Pokémon au sol.

Le starter hésita, puis alla doucement vers ses parents. Ils le regardaient faire avant qu'il ne s'approche enfin assez près, puis descendirent leurs museaux pour le renifler puis lui faire un câlin. Les autres Salamèche avaient arrêté leurs activités et ils se précipitèrent vers le nouveau venu pour lui sauter dessus, avant de jouer avec lui.

« C'est le premier starter que l'on envoie au professeur Chen qui voit sa famille. » expliqua Nathalie. « Je ne savais pas trop comment ils allaient réagir. »

Aela était bien embêtée. Elle voulait que ses Pokémon soient heureux, mais s'ils l'étaient avec leur famille, est-ce qu'il ne valait pas mieux les laisser avec ? Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, surtout en voyant que son Pokémon semblait beaucoup s'amuser avec ses congénères.

« On finit de visiter ? » leur demanda l'éleveuse.

« J'arrive. » les prévint la brune. « Bambiski ! » appela-t-elle son Pokémon. La salamandre vint vers elle, un petit air déçu sur le visage. « Je vais finir de visiter le ranch. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je reviendrai te chercher quand on aura finis, d'accord ? »

Le Salamèche se jeta dans ses bras en poussant un cri joyeux, avant de retourner jouer avec les autres petits. La Palletoise se retourna et suivit Nathalie tout en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle rata ainsi le lac où nageaient les Pokémon Eau, la prairie où se trouvaient la plupart des Pokémon Plante et la forêt, d'ailleurs c'était une bonne chose dans ce cas là car elle ne vit pas un Dardargnan qui les regardait passer sur le côté derrière un buisson.

Nathalie remarqua après qu'ils soient sortis de la forêt que la jeune fille semblait pensive.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Aela ? »

La Palletoise sursauta, avant de s'arrêter.

« Désolée, je … je pensais à Bambiski. » avoua la dresseuse en rougissant.

« On va le rejoindre. » fit Nathalie.

« Je sais, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. » s'expliqua Aela. « Je me demandais s'il ne serait pas mieux avec sa famille. »

« Tu ne veux pas le garder avec toi ? » s'étonna l'éleveuse qui ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais je vois bien qu'il s'amuse beaucoup avec les autres Salamèche, il serait peut être plus heureux avec sa famille qu'avec moi. »

« Je vois. » déclara la blonde. « Le mieux est de le lui demander. »

Elle montra la montagne où se trouvaient les Dracaufeu et ils virent bientôt un groupe de salamandre enflammées leur foncer dessus à toute vitesse. Bambiski sauta le premier dans les bras de sa dresseuse qui lui fit un câlin alors que les autres Salamèche se jetaient sur Nathalie et sur Bartek, les faisant tomber tout les deux.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda la dresseuse à son starter en faisant un petit sourire un peu triste.

Son partenaire répondit d'un ton enjoué, rendant un peu plus triste la Palletoise. Le Pokémon Feu pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Continuer à voyager avec moi, ou rester ici avec ta famille ? »

Bambiski sembla hésiter. Il voulait rester avec sa dresseuse, bien sûr, mais il avait envie de venir de temps en temps jouer avec les autres. C'était un choix très difficile à faire.

« Quoi que tu choisisses, je respecterai ça. » fit la Palletoise sans trop savoir quoi penser.

Le Salamèche regarda ses parents, puis Aela, et de nouveau les Dracaufeu. Son choix était enfin arrêté. Il se colla un peu plus contre sa dresseuse pour se câliner contre elle, lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait rester avec elle. La jeune fille souffla inconsciemment de soulagement. Elle retrouva un peu le sourire.

« Alors, va-leur dire au revoir, on va pas tarder à aller à l'arène. »

Son Pokémon lui fit un grand sourire et alla se jeter dans les bras de ses parents avant de saluer les autres salamandres en mettant la flamme au bout de sa queue contre les leurs. Il alla ensuite renjoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait patiemment un peu plus loin. Ils repartirent en direction de la ferme, où Aela expliqua à Nathalie qu'elle allait se rendre à l'arène en début d'après-midi.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir voir le combat ? » demanda ensuite la dresseuse. « Pour savoir ce que tu en penses ensuite. »

« Pas de soucis. » répondit l'éleveuse. « J'ai mon après-midi de libre car les deux apprentis de ma mère viennent travailler. »

Un petit silence s'installa, tout le monde plongé dans ses pensées. Bambiski suivait Aela en lui courant parfois après et en poussant de temps en temps des petits cris de joie.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu avais prévu d'être éleveuse ? » demanda soudain Bartek, qui était resté silencieux jusque là. « Ou que tu ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » grimaça Nathalie. « En fait, j'aurai aimé devenir coordinatrice, mais maman ne veut pas que je parte seule sur les routes. Elle dit que c'est dangereux. »

« Et si tu voyageais avec nous ? » proposa Aela. « On est deux, on est rejoins de temps en temps par d'autres dresseurs. Au moins, ça rassurera ta maman. »

« Attendez-moi là, je vais aller lui demander ! » s'exclama la blonde en courant vers la porte de la ferme.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, avant de voir enfin la blonde revenir, sa mère la suivant.

« Enfin, du calme Nathalie ! » fit le parent qui avait du mal à retenir l'excitation de sa fille !

« Voici Aela et Bartek. Ils voyagent ensemble. Est-ce que je peux aller avec eux, s'il te plaît ? » parla très vite la jeune fille aux tresses blondes.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous à au moins un badge ? » demanda la mère après les avoir regardé attentivement.

« Je vais à l'arène cet après-midi dans ce but. » expliqua Aela. « J'espère bien remporter mon badge roche ! »

L'éleveuse s'agenouilla pour regarder de plus près le Salamèche qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Nathalie lui avait expliqué entre temps qu'il s'agissait d'un des starter qu'elle avait envoyé au professeur Chen, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'il se portait bien.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pourrez partir ensemble seulement si Aela remporte le badge d'Argenta. » prévint la femme. « Et je compte sur vous pour être très prudents sur la route ! »

« Merci maman ! » s'écria Nathalie en lui enlaçant les jambes. « Je compte sur toi Aela ! »

La Palletoise hocha de la tête, et elle salua la mère de Nathalie et la jeune éleveuse avant de partir avec Bartek en direction du centre Pokémon.


	9. IX - Combat pour un badge

Aela et Bartek confièrent leurs Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle lorsqu'ils revinrent au centre Pokémon. En attendant que la femme aux cheveux roses vérifie que tout allait bien, ils allèrent manger au restaurant du centre, où ils retrouvèrent Kimiko. Cédric était là également, mais à une autre table, et il faisait signe à Aela de venir s'installer pour manger avec lui. La jeune fille lui en voulait toujours d'avoir parlé mal à son ami et préféra aller rejoindre l'Alolienne qui caressait la tête de son Evoli.

« Salut Kimiko ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aela en s'installant à la table.

« Salut Aela, salut Bartek. On fait aller, j'attends le bon moment pour affronter Pierre. » confia la Palletoise d'adoption.

« J'y vais dans l'après-midi. » expliqua la brune sans voir que le garçon à la casquette s'était levé pour aller la voir, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. « Si tu veux venir voir. »

« Je viendrais avec plaisir. » répondit Cédric qui était venu. « Je veux voir comment tu vas te débrouiller face au spécialiste du type roche. »

Aela se retourna, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que le garçon l'avait entendu, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir à présent.

« Dans ces cas, je viendrai t'encourager aussi. » affirma Kimiko en jetant un regard à son ex camarade de classe riche.

« Super. » fit Bartek. « On va pouvoir monter un fan-club. Il y aura Nathalie aussi normalement et elle sera forcément derrière toi Aela. »

« Vous vous êtes fais une nouvelle amie ? » s'émerveilla l'Alolienne en coupant Cédric qui allait répliquer quelque chose. « C'est super ! »

« Au fait, tu y vas pour quelle heure ? » demanda finalement le garçon à la casquette.

« En début d'après-midi, dès que j'aurai récupéré mes Pokémon. » répondit la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Un petit combat contre moi ensuite, ça te dirait ? »

« Je verrai l'état de fatigue de mes Pokémon à ce moment là. » hasarda Aela.

Après tout, elle savait bien que le combat serait intense contre le champion d'arène !

Le duo d'ami récupéra leurs Pokémon après le repas, et ils se rendirent de suite à l'arène, suivis par Kimiko, qui voulait en profiter pour juger de la force du champion, et Cédric, qui tenait à voir le match de la jeune fille pour une raison qu'il taisait. Ils retrouvèrent Nathalie à l'entrée du bâtiment. Aela la présenta à Kimiko, mais elle n'eut même pas besoin de présenter le garçon à la casquette qui le fit de lu même. La jeune éleveuse avait emmené son Goupix avec elle ainsi qu'une caméra.

« J'avais eu ça pour mon dernier anniversaire. » fit la future coordinatrice en montrant l'appareil. « Je vais pouvoir filmer ton combat pour te permettre de progresser encore plus si tu en as besoin. »

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'arène. Dans le hall d'entrée, il n'y avait qu'un homme, aux cheveux bruns cachés par un bonnet et avec une barbe de quelques jours, qui attendait assis sur une chaise pour accueillir les potentiels challengers.

« Vous êtes bien nombreux à vouloir combattre le champion d'arène. » fit-il remarquer.

« Nous sommes juste venus en spectateur. » expliqua Nathalie. « Il n'y a qu'une seule d'entre nous qui veut combattre le champion. »

Aela s'avança timidement pour faire savoir qu'il s'agissait d'elle, et l'homme fit un sourire.

« Je vois. Attends un peu ici. Les autres, suivez-moi ! »

Bartek, Nathalie et Kimiko souhaitèrent bonne chance à la jeune fille avant de le suivre. L'adulte les fit passer par des escaliers qui menaient aux tribunes donnant sur le terrain où se déroulaient les combats. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes de présentes, rassemblées autour d'un jeune homme aux cheveux marrons en épis, en train d'expliquer quelque chose sur les Pokémon de type Roche.

« Pierre, une challenger t'attend. » lui appris l'adulte.

« Merci papa. » fit le champion en se relevant et en faisant signe à un des enfants de venir avec lui. « Suis-moi Forest. »

Le garçon suivit son grand frère et ils disparurent par une porte différente de celle où ils étaient arrivés. Le père lui, fit demi-tour en leur souhaitant un bon moment.

L'adulte arriva à hauteur d'Aela qui attendait impatiemment de pouvoir enfin entrer sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il eut le feu vert, l'homme l'emmena par la porte principale et ils arrivèrent dans l'immense salle de combat. Le terrain était en terre, d'où sortaient des rochers plus ou moins gros. Le cercle du centre était vide, mais le reste pouvait ressembler à un petit labyrinthe.

« Mets-toi ici. » lui indiqua le père de Pierre en lui montrant la bande où se mettaient les challengers. « Le champion va arriver. »

Il alla ensuite sur le côté du terrain, là où se tenait habituellement l'arbitre, et la dresseuse leva la tête en entendant son prénom pour voir Bartek, Nathalie, Kimiko et Cédric qui lui faisaient signe. Elle leur fit un petit sourire avant de se concentrer en entendant les portes s'ouvrir de l'autre côté du terrain. Elle vit deux garçons arriver, et se demandant lequel pouvait bien être le champion.

« Bonjour, je suis Pierre, le champion de l'arène d'Argenta. » se présenta le plus âgé. « Et voici Forest, mon frère qui prendra la relève lorsqu'il sera prêt. Est-ce que cela te dérange s'il reste près de moi pendant le combat ? »

« Bonjour ! Moi c'est Aela, du Bourg-Palette ! Non, ça ne me dérange pas. » répondit la Palletoise.

« Parfait. » sourit le champion. « Le combat sera en trois Pokémon chacun. Tu seras la seule à pouvoir effectuer un changement de Pokémon si tu le souhaites. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps. »

Aela hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Elle se préparait mentalement à ce qui l'attendait.

« Mon premier Pokémon sera Racaillou ! » appela-t-il en lançant la Pokéball de son partenaire rocheux.

C'était un cailloux avec des bras musclés et des yeux. Aela sortit son Pokédex, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer. Elle apprit qu'il était de type Roche et Sol. Pas question donc d'envoyer Bambiski ou Chantilly contre celui-là. La tâche serait également ardue pour Canard. Elle prit donc la Pokéball qu'elle voulait et en libéra son Papilusion qui se mit à voler dans les airs une fois dehors.

« Fais de ton mieux Minimki ! » s'écria la dresseuse pour que son partenaire l'entende.

« Le match oppose Pierre, le champion d'Argenta, à Aela, du Bourg-Palette ! » fit l'homme qui l'avait accueilli à l'entrée. « Si la challenger gagne, elle remportera un badge Roche ! Chacun des participants à droit à trois Pokémon ! Vous pouvez commencer ! » déclara-t-il en baissant ses deux drapeaux, l'un rouge et l'autre vert.

« Minimki, sers-toi de ta _Poudre Dodo_ ! » ordonna la dresseuse en sachant que les attaques rocheuses pouvaient être problématique pour son partenaire volant.

« Racaillou, _Éboulement_ ! » fit de son côté le champion.

Malheureusement pour lui, le papillon se montra plus rapide que son Pokémon qui devait ramasser les pierres avant de les jeter sur l'insecte. Il tomba aussitôt endormi. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas le perturber plus que ça. En fait, il se disait juste qu'il était tombé contre une dresseuse qui savait faire en sorte d'être tranquille. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait combattu contre des dresseurs qui avaient des Pokémon dont le type était avantagé au sien. Il en avait l'habitude, combien avaient choisis Carapuce ou Bulbizarre dans l'unique but de le battre facilement, lui ? Cependant, cette dresseuse-ci, si elle venait du Bourg-Palette comme les deux autres, avait sans doute eu Salamèche, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas choisis ce dernier pour tenter de combattre. Généralement, Pierre était toujours plus heureux en combattant ceux qui avaient choisis de prendre Salamèche en starter, surtout si c'était en connaissance de cause et non par défaut. Les matchs étaient alors plus intéressant. Sachant de toute manière que son partenaire ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, il essaya de l'appeler pour le réveiller.

« Bien, on va pouvoir attaquer un peu plus tranquillement. » sourit Aela. « Minimki, _Choc-Mental_ ! »

Le Pokémon Insecte / Vol fit briller ses yeux en bleu, et la même couleur entoura le rocher tout en le faisant voler vers un caillou plus gros que lui. Le choc ne le réveilla cependant pas, mais on pouvait voir quelques blessures sur son corps. Pierre grimaça, il avait espéré que le choc réveillerait son partenaire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne pouvait pas changer de Pokémon. De plus, il n'avait aucun Réveil.

« Continue avec la même attaque. » fit la dresseuse qui espérait que cela permettrait de remporter cette manche.

De nouveau, le Papilusion fit voler le Racaillou à travers l'arène. Cette fois, le Pokémon Roche se réveilla, bien que très mal en point.

« Bien, Racaillou, sers-toi de _Roulade_! » décida Pierre.

« Minimki, _Para-Spore_ ! » ordonna la Palletoise.

De nouveau, le papillon fut plus rapide à attaquer et lança sa poudre paralysante au dessus de son adversaire, qui arriva cependant à le toucher en roulant sur lui-même. La jeune fille s'inquiéta.

« Est-ce que ça va Minimki ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Son partenaire lui fit signe qu'il pouvait encore combattre et se tourna pour surveiller les mouvements de son adversaire qui risquait de revenir à la charge.

« Essaye de le tenir à distance avec _Tornade_ s'il arrive à attaquer. » s'exclama la brune.

Le Racaillou fit demi-tour en arrivant au bout du terrain et retourna vers son adversaire. Cependant la paralysie plus le vent fort provoqué par le Pokémon Insecte/Vol l'arrêtèrent net dans sa course. Il fut de nouveau projeté contre un rocher. Déjà bien affaibli par les deux attaques précédentes, il fut incapable de continuer le combat.

« Racaillou est incapable de poursuivre le combat ! Le vainqueur de cette manche est le Papilusion d'Aela de Bourg-Palette ! »

Pierre rappela son partenaire en souriant. Il lui restait deux Pokémon pour inverser la tendance. Deux pour essayer de reprendre l'avantage. Pas question de se laisser faire ! Il prit sa deuxième Pokéball dans la main avant de la lancer dans les airs.

« Onix, à toi ! » fit-il en libérant l'immense serpent de pierres.

« Minimki, tu te sens d'attaque pour l'affronter aussi ? » demanda la jeune fille à son partenaire volant.

Le Papilusion lui répondit par la positive, aussi Aela lui fit confiance et le laissa sur le terrain. Elle espérait seulement que son combat contre Racaillou en plus de son entraînement du matin même ne l'aurait pas trop fatigué.

« Onix, sers-toi d' _Étreinte_! » ordonna le champion qui voulait éviter autant que possible la Poudre Dodo et savait que sa meilleure chance pour ça était d'immobiliser son adversaire.

« Minimki, _Poudre Toxik_ ! » fit de son côté la dresseuse.

Le Papilusion parvint à lancer sa poudre empoisonnante avant d'être attrapé par le serpent de pierres qui enroula son corps autour du sien. L'adversaire grimaça lorsqu'il perdit de l'énergie à cause du poison, mais il tenait toujours le partenaire d'Aela contre lui.

« Minimki, essaye de te libérer en le forçant à te lâcher avec _Choc-Mental_! »

Le papillon fit de nouveau briller ses yeux et la lueur entoura le corps du serpent géant pour tenter de le forcer à lâcher prise. Cependant, il résista suffisamment pour empêcher son adversaire de s'échapper mais cela lui avait coûté de l'énergie.

« Onix, attaque _Boule Roc_ ! » ordonna le champion qui commençait à trouver que le combat s'éternisait.

« Minimki, renvoie-les lui avec la même attaque que tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Aela en sachant que son partenaire n'allait pas combattre encore très longtemps vue son état de fatigue.

Le serpent de roche commença à lancer des pierres rondes sur le papillon. Ce dernier lui renvoya la première qui détruisit la deuxième, mais il ne put rien faire contre les deux autres qui arrivèrent sur lui. Lorsque Onix le lâcha enfin, il était hors-combat.

« Papilusion ne peut plus se battre ! » indiqua l'arbitre. « Il reste donc deux Pokémon à chacun pour l'emporter. »

« Ton Papilusion m'aura donné du mal. » avoua Pierre avec le sourire. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves pour la suite. »

Aela rougit, en rappelant son partenaire dans sa Pokéball. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Merci Minimki, tu t'es bien battu. » murmura-t-elle à la sphère rouge et blanche contenant son Pokémon avant de la ranger à sa ceinture et d'en prendre une autre. « J'espère que le combat contre ce Pokémon-ci te plaira tout autant ! » fit-elle à l'adresse du champion avant d'envoyer sa Pokéball dans les airs qui s'ouvrit pour libérer le Nidoran mâle.

« Très bien, Onix, sers-toi d' _Étreinte_! » ordonna Pierre.

« Esquive et grimpe-lui sur la tête ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui avait une idée derrière la tête.

Son partenaire sauta par dessus la queue qui s'abattait sur lui et grimpa le long du dos de son adversaire avant d'arriver enfin sur sa tête.

« Parfait, maintenant, utilise _Double-Pied_ ! »

Le Pokémon Poison sauta pour donner deux coups de pattes plus puissantes. Touché dans une de ses faiblesses, Onix se contorsionna pour essayer d'attraper ce qui le gênait sans pour autant y parvenir. Il était bien trop lourd, trop gros et trop lent pour parvenir à attraper le petit Nidoran qui parvenait en plus à esquiver aisément dut au fait qu'il savait d'où venaient les attaques.

« Onix, sers-toi de _Tomberoche_ sur toi-même ! » ordonna le champion en sachant qu'il aurait du mal à se défaire de son adversaire autrement.

Son partenaire se jeta immédiatement sur les plus gros rochers de l'arène, tête la première – où se trouvait justement Kobold – pour essayer de le blesser s'il ne partait pas de là.

« Kobold, _Choc-Mental_ ! » ordonna Aela en voyant que son Pokémon avait sauté parmi les pierres derrière son opposant.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Forest. « Comment un Pokémon Poison peut connaître cette attaque ? C'est impossible ! »

« Il doit la connaître par reproduction. » expliqua Pierre. « Si son père connaissait cette attaque, alors c'est normal qu'il la connaisse lui aussi. »

Il voyait le Nidoran lancer des rochers en direction de son partenaire. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il connaisse cette attaque, et espérait n'avoir faire face qu'à Double-Pied. Cette dresseuse l'intéressait de plus en plus.

« Onix, _Jet-Pierres_ ! »

Avec l'aide de sa queue il balança des rochers alors que Kobold essayait d'éviter à la fois les cailloux et la queue de son adversaire en sautant par dessus. Cependant, il se prit les deux alors qu'il était dans les airs et se retrouva propulser contre un des rares rochers qui restaient.

« Est-ce que ça va Kobold ? » s'inquiéta sa dresseuse en voyant que son partenaire avait un peu de mal à se relever.

Le Nidoran se releva péniblement avant de tenir de nouveaux sur ses pattes.

« Bien, utilise _Puissance_ puis _Double-Pied_! » ordonna Aela.

Son partenaire rassembla toutes ses forces puis courut vers son adversaire pour lui remettre deux coups de pieds. Le serpent géant rocheux s'effondra sur le sol, provoquant un petit tremblement de terre.

« Onix est incapable de continuer le combat. » déclara le père de Pierre en levant son drapeau vers Aela. « Il ne reste qu'un Pokémon au champion contre deux pour la challenger. »

Le brun rappelait déjà son Pokémon pour qu'il prenne un repos bien mérité à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball.

« Aela s'en sort bien. » déclara Kimiko aux trois autres. « Mais son Pokémon doit être bien fatigué maintenant, la fin du match sera compliqué. »

« Je ne sais pas quels Pokémon il lui reste. » dit de son côté Cédric. « Mais j'espère qu'elle a un Pokémon de type Eau ou de type Plante, sinon ça sera difficile. »

Bartek grimaça. Il savait très bien quels étaient les autres compagnons de la dresseuse et malgré les entraînements, il se souvenait vaguement que le Pikachu de la jeune fille n'aurait aucune efficacité ici, pas beaucoup plus que Canard ou Bambiski. En fait, elle n'avait que deux Pokémon qui pouvaient battre assez facilement les Pokémon Roche et Sol et elle les avait déjà envoyé au combat. Il espérait donc qu'elle n'aurait pas à utiliser un troisième Pokémon.

Nathalie, elle, était concentrée sur ce qu'elle filmait, bien qu'elle ait pensé à prendre le pied de l'appareil pour stabiliser le tout, mais également et surtout sur le combat en lui-même, en sachant que l'issue du match déterminerait le fait qu'elle puisse partir ou non.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton Nidoran connaisse une attaque de type Psy. » fit-il à Aela. « La surprise m'a coûté cette manche, mais tu ne m'auras pas face à ce Pokémon. »

Il libéra un rhinocéros entièrement recouvert de plaque rocheuse. Aela sortit pour la troisième fois son Pokédex. Elle avait affaire dans cette manche à un Rhinocorne, et elle apprit que lorsque ce Pokémon chargeait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Aussi grimaça-t-elle en rangeant son appareil dans sa poche.

« Tu te sens d'attaque Kobold ? » demanda-t-elle en se rappelant que son partenaire était déjà bien fatigué.

Le Pokémon empoisonné lui fit signe que oui, aussi Aela se décida à le laisser sur le terrain pour le moment, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas trop qui envoyer ensuite.

« Parfait, dans ces cas, attaque-le avec _Double-Pied_! » ordonna la Palletoise.

« Rhinocorne, utilise _Koud'Korne_ ! » ordonna le jeune homme.

Kobold sauta par dessus son adversaire qui tentait de le viser avec sa corne mais qui était un peu plus lent que son opposant. Il lui retomba dessus en mettant en avant ses pattes arrières pour lui asséner son attaque. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire tomber de son dos, le Rhinocorne lui mit un coup de corne dans le flan qui le fit atterrir plus loin.

« Nidoran est incapable de poursuivre le combat. » indiqua l'adulte qui servait d'arbitre. « Il ne reste qu'un Pokémon de chaque côté. »

« Merci Kobold. » remercia Aela en rappelant son partenaire. « Tu t'es très bien battu. »

Elle ne remarqua pas que son adversaire avait plié un genou en attendant qu'elle appelle son dernier Pokémon.

« Qui est-ce que je pourrai envoyer ? Canard ne connaît aucune attaque qui pourrait faire des dégâts à un Pokémon Roche. Bambiski connaît Griffe Acier, mais s'il n'est pas assez rapide, il ne pourra rien faire pour éviter les attaque de ce Pokémon, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il connaît à part Koud'Korne. » pensa la dresseuse rapidement. « Il ne me reste plus que Chantilly avec son attaque Queue de Fer. »

Elle prit la Pokéball de son Pikachu en espérant faire le bon choix, et l'envoya sur le terrain.

« Pikachu ? Hé bah, c'est pas gagné. » s'exclama Cédric en sachant que le type Électrique n'avait aucune efficacité sur le type Sol.

Pierre fronça les sourcils en entendant cette réflexion. Il se souvenait très bien de son combat contre Sacha quelques années auparavant, et il avait réussis à l'emporter avec une attaque électrique. Certes, elle avait détraqué le système incendie qui s'était mis en route et avait affaibli son Onix, alors son Pokémon le plus fort, mais une simple attaque de ce genre n'aurait pas du faire ça. Aussi se méfiait-il de ce simple Pikachu, se disant que si la jeune dresseuse en face de lui l'avait appelé, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison.

Aela, elle, était partagée entre sa connaissance de son propre Pokémon, et la réflexion du garçon. Certes, Pikachu n'était pas forcément le meilleur choix, mais au vue de ses autres Pokémon, c'était sans doute le meilleur.

Aussi ne réagit-elle pas de suite lorsque le champion lança finalement le premier ordre, une attaque _Furie_. Chantilly esquiva de lui-même grâce à une _Vive-Attaque_ , ce qui rappela la Palletoise au combat.

« Vas-y Aela, tu peux le faire ! » s'écria Nathalie après avoir donné un coup de magasine sur la tête du garçon brun, alors que celui protestait.

« Chantilly, utilise _Queue de Fer_ ! » ordonna finalement la dresseuse.

Pierre hocha de la tête. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait choisis son Pikachu.

La souris électrique fit un saut pendant lequel sa queue se changea en métal avant d'asséner un puissant coup sur la tête du rhinocéros et de repartir en arrière sous l'impact.

Déjà bien affaibli par l'attaque Double-Pied de Nidoran, et sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment, le Pokémon tomba soudain au sol alors qu'il tenait encore debout quelques secondes auparavant.

« Rhinocorne est incapable de continuer le combat ! » s'exclama l'arbitre. « Le vainqueur de ce combat est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette ! »

Abasourdie, Aela ne réagit pas de suite. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme une seule attaque pouvait avoir affaibli autant son dernier adversaire. Chantilly vint lui sauter dans les bras, ce qui réveilla la jeune fille, qui le félicita d'avoir gagné.

« Beau combat. » sourit Pierre après avoir examiné son Pokémon et l'avoir rappelé dans sa Pokéball. « J'ignorais que ton Nidoran avait Point Poison et que son Talent se mettrait en route contre mon dernier Pokémon. Ton Pikachu n'a fait que l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'il succombe au poison. » Le champion tendit à la brune un badge gris avec huit côtés. « Voici le badge Roche, tu l'as bien mérité. »

Aela le prit, les yeux brillants d'émotions, avant de le mettre dans une boîte spéciale.

« Il te faudra maintenant vaincre les sept autres champions du Kanto si tu veux espérer participer à la Ligue Indigo. » précisa Pierre. « Et quelque chose d'autre. » chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de la dresseuse pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre. « Ne fais pas attention à ce que peuvent dire les autres autour de toi. Il y en aura toujours pour être négatif. Le plus important est que tu aies confiance en toi et en tes Pokémon. »

La Palletoise hocha de la tête en souriant. Elle était capable de faire ça, mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce que du monde regarde ce qu'elle faisait et commente d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Et n'oublie pas tes sous pour ta victoire ! » lui rappela Pierre en lui tendant une somme d'argent. « Pour ma part, je vais continuer à former Forest pour qu'il soit prêt à reprendre l'arène d'Argenta. J'ai besoin de voyager pour devenir un grand Docteur Pokémon et je ne peux pas le faire en restant ici. » expliqua le champion. « Peut-être nous recroiserons-nous sur la route. »

Aela le remercia encore une fois, et suivit l'adulte vers la sortie, où elle retrouva les autres. Une furie blonde se jeta dans ses bras.

« T'es la meilleure Aela, tu as réussis ! » fit Nathalie, excitée.

« Je te raconte pas la tête que faisait le zigoto. » chuchota Bartek lorsqu'il se fut assez rapproché pour pas que le garçon de riche ne l'entende. « Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu battes Pierre avec un Pikachu ! »

Il avait un grand sourire, content que son amie ait prouvé le contraire.

« On devrait aller au centre Pokémon. » déclara Aela. « Minimki, Kobold et Chantilly ont besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère ! » annonça l'éleveuse. « On se retrouve demain matin vers dix heures ? »

Après avoir convenu du rendez-vous pour le lendemain, tout le monde retourna là où ils devaient se rendre. Kimiko décida de ne pas combattre le champion tout de suite. Elle n'avait encore que deux Pokémon, et cela allait poser problème. Elle verrait pour les accompagner jusqu'au Mont Sélénite pour voir si elle n'attraperait pas d'autres Pokémon en chemin. Cédric, qui avait écouté cette partie de la conversation, décida qu'il les accompagnerait lui aussi, surtout qu'il tenait à avoir un combat contre son ex camarade de classe.

Personne ne vit une montgolfière survoler la ville d'argent...


	10. X - au revoir Argenta!

« La cible a été repérée. » informa la voix d'un jeune homme à son interlocuteur à travers un téléphone.

« Parfait. » répondit la personne qui recevait l'appel. « Je compte sur vous pour attraper le plus de Pokémon possibles pour nos expériences. »

« À vos ordres ! » s'exclamèrent trois voix en se mettant au garde à vous.

La communication fut coupée et Cristiano rangea l'appareil dans sa poche.

« Comment on s'organise ? » demanda Esther. « Il y a énormément de Pokémon dans ce ranch. »

« Le plus simple serait qu'on commence par attraper ceux qui se trouvent le plus loin de la ferme. » proposa Cristiano. « Nous risquons trop de réveiller les habitants si on pénètre dans la couveuse en pleine nuit. Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des inspecteurs pour ça. »

« Nous n'aurons qu'à cacher la montgolfière dans une forêt derrière la montage juste ici. » indiqua leur Ferosinge. « Nous partirons tranquillement avec les œufs sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. »

Le trio fit un sourire narquois. Leur plan était prêt, ils n'avaient plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Aela et Bartek furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil. Il faisait grand beau à l'extérieur, et il y avait un peu de vent qui permettait que l'air soit agréable. Un temps parfait pour partir sur les routes. Ils allèrent s'habiller avant de s'atteler à toiletter leurs Pokémon. La dresseuse se prit une petite décharge involontaire de Chantilly car elle l'avait touché alors qu'il était mouillé. Bartek s'était gentiment moqué d'elle et avait essuyé Chantilly avec un bout de chiffon. Bambiski avait eu son pelage peigné. La tâche était légèrement plus ardue pour Kobold. En effet, les enfants voulaient éviter de se faire empoisonnés, mais ils devaient tout de même s'approcher suffisamment pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Avec un peigne long, ce fut finalement assez simple.

Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner tous ensemble. Ils retrouvèrent au self Cédric, mais également Kimiko, qui s'était levée exceptionnellement tôt. Le fils Carcasso ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait hâte de faire un combat contre Aela, pour éviter de dire qu'en réalité, il était terrorisé à l'idée de traverser la grotte tout seul.

Ils finirent par se diriger vers le ranch pour rejoindre Nathalie. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils entendaient des bruits d'attaques et des cris. Cédric n'était pas très rassuré, mais Aela, Bartek et Kimiko se précipitèrent aussitôt à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne virent que des meubles sens dessus-dessous, sans trouver Nathalie ou sa mère. Les cris provenant de l'extérieur, ils s'y rendirent.

Ils trouvèrent la Team Rocket, en train d'essayer de s'enfuir avec les bras chargés d'œufs, dans un accoutrement qui frisait le ridicule. Ils tentaient de s'enfuir en direction des montagnes mais ils étaient bloqués par le Goupix de la jeune fille et la Kangourex de sa mère. Pour les voleurs, il y avait Tadmorv, Ferosinge et Dardargnan.

« C'est qui ceux là ? » demanda Cédric qui ne les avait jamais vu.

« Tu oses nous demander qui nous sommes ? » s'offusqua Esther en se tournant vers l'enfant de riche. « Nous sommes... »

« Ton pire cauchemar ! » compléta Cristiano en tentant de prendre une voix menaçante, mais qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'effet comique qu'ils pouvaient donner.

« Mais encore ? » s'agaça le garçon à la casquette en roulant des yeux.

La Kangourex d'Allison en profita pour cogner le Dardargnan d'Esther qui ne s'occupait plus du combat mais des nouveaux arrivants. L'insecte atterrit aux pieds d'Aela qui poussa un cri et lui donna un grand coup à l'aide de ses chaussures pour l'éloigner d'elle. Il fut propulsé contre sa dresseuse qui se retrouva au sol.

« Tadmorv, attaque _Détritus_ sur eux. » ordonna Cristiano alors que sa collègue était en pleine crise de rage.

Le Pokémon Poison cracha quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la morve violette sur les enfants, mais Bartek et Kimiko avaient fait sortir leurs Pokémon. Aela était tétanisée à cause du Pokémon Insecte et n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Quant à Cédric, il ne savait toujours pas vraiment à qui il avait affaire. Mais il savait qu'un combat s'engageait et il envoya son Piafabec aux yeux vairons au combat.

Ce fut la Nidoran de Bartek qui se prit l'attaque Poison, pour éviter aux autres d'être empoisonnés, vu qu'elle était immunisée du fait qu'elle était elle-même un Pokémon de ce type. Fluffy en profita pour lui lancer du sable dans les yeux, l'empêchant d'y voir clair. Quant au Piafabec du garçon, il lança une Faux-Chage qui le mit grandement à mal.

« Tss, je vais m'en occuper ! » siffla le Ferosinge, griffes en avant.

« Piafabec, lance _Picpic_ ! » ordonna le garçon avec sa casquette.

Son partenaire volant tapa la tête du singe de combat avec son bec plusieurs fois, et ce dernier retourna d'où il venait en se tenant la tête.

« Allez Aela, viens nous aider. » fit Bartek en attirant son attention.

« D'accord. » balbutia la jeune fille en prenant une Pokéball. « Canard, à toi de jouer ! »

Le Roucool sortit de sa Pokéball et battit des ailes pour rester sur place, attendant l'ordre de sa dresseuse.

« Fais ta plus puissante attaque _Tornade_! » ordonna la Palletoise en montrant la Team Rocket et en évitant de regarder la guêpe géante.

Alors que le Pokémon Vol préparait son attaque, Nathalie, aidée par son Goupix, se jeta derrière la Team Rocket pour récupérer le sac qui contenaient les œufs et quelques autres petits Pokémon avant de partir de la ligne de mire de l'attaque du Roucool.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Aela en voyant que l'éleveuse se trouvait à présent sur le côté et qu'elle avait récupéré ce qu'on lui avait pris.

Son partenaire lâcha son attaque qui avait pris de l'ampleur droit sur le trio, qui se fit happer par le vent violent avant de partir avec de l'autre côté du ranch.

« Merci pour votre aide les enfants. Cet bande de malfrat s'est fait passer pour des inspecteurs pour pouvoir voler les œufs tranquillement. Marine m'avait prévenue qu'elle les avait vu faire du braconnage derrière les montagnes et a dégonflé leur ballon pour libéré les Pokémon qu'ils avaient capturé. » expliqua Allison.

« Tous les œufs sont là. » soupira Nathalie après les avoir compté et vérifié que aucun des Pokémon n'était blessé. « Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés assez vite. »

« Je pense que tu peux leur confier des Pokémon. » sourit sa mère en montrant les œufs.

« Je peux choisir ce que je leur donne ? » s'enquit la la blonde.

L'adulte fit oui de la tête, et Nathalie attrapa un des œufs, qui était rose et blanc.

« Celui là est pour toi. » fit-elle en le rangeant dans un incubateur avant de le tendre à Kimiko. « En espérant que tu t'en occuperas bien. »

« Merci ! » la remercia l'Alolienne en prenant l'œuf dans ses bras.

« Pour toi, je vais te confier ceci. » continua la future coordinatrice en mettant un autre œuf dans un autre incubateur avant de le donner à Cédric. Le garçon à la casquette prit l'œuf qui était rouge et jaune.

La jeune blonde se mordilla la lèvre en prenant le dernier œuf.

« Il n'y a plus que celui-ci qui soit prêt à être confié. » fit-elle en regardant Aela et Bartek. « Alors, je vais vous le confier à tous les deux. J'espère que l'un de vous ne sera pas déçu de ne pas l'avoir. »

« Prend-le. » fit Aela à Bartek. « Tu as beaucoup moins de Pokémon que moi, et je n'ai pas beaucoup combattu à cause du Dardargnan. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda le garçon. « Tu l'as mis hors combat et tu t'es débarrassée de la Team Rocket par la même occasion. »

La dresseuse secoua la tête de gauche à droite, aussi Nathalie confia l'œuf à Bartek sans qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Celui-ci rougit, avant de ranger l'œuf gris et beige dans son sac à dos.

Après avoir aidé Nathalie et Allison à replacer les œufs dans la couveuse, la jeune fille se retourna vers le groupe.

« Bien, je vais chercher mes affaires. Je vous rejoins. »

La blonde partit aussitôt dans la ferme. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait changé de vêtements et avait pris un sac en bandoulière. Elle avait mis une jupe, avec un chemisier, et des chaussures assez solides pour faire une longue marche tout en étant assez jolies pour accompagner sa tenue.

« Faites attention à vous. » leur recommanda la mère qui avait du mal à laisser partir sa petite fille. « Appelez dès que vous arrivez dans une ville. »

« Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas. » tenta de la rassurer Nathalie. « Nous seront très prudents. »

Elle alla serrer une dernière fois sa maman dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Aela et Bartek qui l'attendaient. Le garçon se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et évitait de regarder la scène pour ne pas repenser à ses propres parents. C'était bien trop difficile.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en direction du Mont Sélénite, à l'Est d'Argenta.

« J'espère que je vais capturer un nouveau Pokémon. » fit savoir Kimiko. « Je vais avoir du mal à combattre Pierre avec seulement Cutie. »

« Et ton Evoli ? » demanda Aela.

« Il ne connaît pas d'attaques efficaces contre le type Roche ou Sol. » expliqua l'Alolienne. « Il va avoir besoin de plus d'entraînement. »

Ils furent surpris lorsque Cédric, qui était devant eux, s'arrêta brusquement en regardant quelque chose dans les hautes herbes. Il s'approcha tout doucement pendant qu'Aela et les autres essayaient de voir ce qui l'avait arrêté. Ils furent étonnés de voir un Sabelette de couleur verte.

La dresseuse de Bourg-Palette sortit son Pokédex pour essayer de comprendre cette anomalie. L'appareil lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un Sabelette qui était Shiny. Cela voulait dire qu'il était d'une couleur différente des Pokémon normaux, et un peu plus puissant également.

« Bulbizarre, à l'attaque ! » fit le garçon en lançant la Pokéball contenant son starter.

Celui-ci sortit dans une lumière magenta et fit face au Pokémon Sol. Celui-ci, qui était en train de fouiller la terre, se redressa.

« Bulbizarre, utilise Vampigraine ! »ordonna le brun aux yeux verts.

La plante envoya une graine qui alla se planter sur son adversaire avant de s'ouvrir en l'entourant de lianes qui drainaient son énergie. Ce dernier se mit en boule et commença à tourner rapidement sur lui-même avant d'avancer vers le partenaire du dresseur.

La perte d'énergie le stoppa à un mètre du Bulbizarre.

« Giga-Sangsue ! » s'exclama Cédric.

Le starter Plante ancra ses pattes dans le sol avant de drainer l'énergie de son opposant dans son bulbe qui lui procurait son énergie.

« Parfait ! » fit le garçon en voyant que le Sabelette était tombé de fatigue, grâce à l'effet combiné de Vampigraine et de Giga-Sangsue et en sortant une sphère rouge et blanche de son sac à dos. « Pokéball go ! »

La balle alla toucher la tête du Pokémon Shiny, avant de s'ouvrir et de l'aspirer à l'intérieur. Elle bougea trois fois, avant de se stabiliser pour de bon.

« Yes ! » s'écria Cédric en sautant en l'air. « Sabelette capturé ! »

Il alla ramasser sa Pokéball et en fit sortir son nouveau Pokémon dont il caressa la tête, avant d'apprendre par son Pokédex qu'il venait de capturer une femelle.

« Il faudra vraiment qu'on fasse un combat l'un contre l'autre ! » fit-il à l'attention d'Aela qui avait regardé la scène comme les autres. « Même si on va attendre que Sabelette se soit remise de son combat contre Bulbizarre. »

« D'après le guide que j'ai pris à Jadielle, il y a un centre Pokémon au pied du Mont Sélénite. » expliqua Kimiko en feuilletant le livret. « Il suffit de continuer la route. »

« On s'y rend alors ? » demanda Nathalie.

Le groupe acquiesça. Ils continuèrent donc de suivre le chemin qui serpentait entre les montagnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsque Kimiko croisa un Paras qu'elle captura. L'Alolienne avait à présent trois Pokémon, sans compter celui qui était dans l'œuf, et elle était pressée de se mesurer au champion d'Argenta.

« Bien. » fit Aela alors qu'ils s'étaient assis au self du centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite pour se reposer un petit peu. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Un combat ? » proposa de nouveau Cédric.

« On va attendre déjà que l'infirmière nous rende nos Pokémon. » répliqua la dresseuse. « Et puis, je me demande si on ne peut pas traverser la grotte en direction d'Azuria en une demie-journée. »

« Tu as peur de m'affronter ? » décida de la provoquer le garçon.

« Pas du tout ! On fera ton combat dès qu'on le pourra. »

Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'entrer dans la grotte et il était content d'avoir repousser un petit peu plus ce moment.

La femme aux cheveux roses vint leur remettre leurs Pokéball, et les deux Palletois se levèrent aussitôt pour se rendre sur le terrain du centre, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, en partie délimité par la montagne. Bartek, Nathalie et Kimiko sortirent pour regarder le combat et la dresseuse se proposa de faire l'arbitre.

« Un combat en deux Pokémon, ça te va ? » demanda Aela.

« Pourquoi pas plus ? J'ai quatre Pokémon disponibles. »répondit le brun.

« Parce que, comme ça ils seront plus en forme si jamais on rencontre des Pokémon ou des dresseurs dans le Mont Sélénite. » expliqua la Palletoise. « Et j'aimerai la traverser et être à la prochaine ville avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

« On peut passer la nuit ici... » fit savoir Cédric. « Allez, s'il te plaît. »

La brune soupira, et accepta un match à trois Pokémon chacun. Cédric, heureux d'avoir encore repoussé le moment où il faudrait entrer dans cette maudite grotte, envoya son premier Pokémon, sa Sabelette fraîchement capturée. Aela évalua son adversaire, avant de se décider à envoyer Minimki. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de soucis concernant d'éventuelles attaques de type Sol.

« Sabelette, attaque _Roulade_ ! » ordonna le dresseur.

« Minimki, lance ta _Poudre-Dodo_ ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la possibilité que son adversaire connaisse une attaque de type Roche.

Le Papilusion fut légèrement plus rapide que la belette des sables et la saupoudra de son attaque. Sabelette tenta de lutter contre le sommeil mais finit par s'endormir, tombant au sol à plat ventre.

« Parfait, maintenant utilise _Choc-Mental_ ! »

« Sabelette, tu m'entends ? Essaye de te réveiller ! » criait le plus fort possible le garçon en espérant que cela réveillerait sa partenaire.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas un franc succès, et son adversaire l'envoya voler contre une des parois rocheuse à l'aide de sa capacité. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que le Pokémon de type Sol ouvrit les yeux.

« Très bien Sabelette, sers-toi de Tour Rapide ! »

La belette réagit au quart de tour et se mit à tourner très vite sur elle-même avant de frapper le Pokémon Insecte / Vol qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide.

« Minimki, lance une attaque _Charge_ ! » ordonna Aela.

« Sabelette, _Griffe_ ! » s'écria au même moment le Palletois.

Les deux Pokémon s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre et se repoussèrent à l'aide de leurs attaques respectives. Ils commençaient tous les deux à être essoufflés, et le match était loin d'être terminé.

« Minimki, _Tornade_ ! » s'exclama la dresseuse en voyant que son partenaire commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

« Sabelette, va l'attaquer avec _Tranche-Nuit_ ! » ordonna le brun.

La belette des sables s'élança en avant alors que ses griffes semblaient avoir grandis et avaient pris une teinte sombre. Le Papilusion lui, formait sa tornade en bougeant ses ailes très rapidement. Les deux attaques se rencontrèrent et créèrent une petite explosion qui forma un nuage de fumée grise. Il était impossible pour le moment de dire si l'un ou l'autre Pokémon était hors de combat ou si le match allait durer entre ses deux là. Il fallait pour ça attendre que le brouillard disparaisse...

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le mois prochain :) Il s'appellera Traversée du Mont Sélénite. Si tout va bien, vous devriez avoir un chapitre tous les mois. Lorsque j'aurai terminé la réécriture, je pourrais poster un peu plus en un seul mois.**


	11. XI - Traversée du Mont Sélénite

Le combat opposant Cédric et Aela avait débuté juste après le repas, au pied du Mont Sélénite. Ils avaient pour le moment envoyé leurs premiers Pokémon, Sabelette, qui était Shiny, pour le garçon, et son Papilusion pour la dresseuse. Pour le moment, les deux Palletois attendaient anxieusement que la fumée que leurs dernières attaques avaient provoqué se dissipe pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Enfin ils purent distinguer les deux corps qui étaient au sol, pour voir un peu plus tard qu'en réalité, la Sabelette était hors-combat, alors que le Pokémon Insecte s'était posé à terre pour se reposer après le choc. Bien qu'essoufflé, ce dernier tenait toujours debout, et Kimiko donna la manche à la jeune fille .

« Tu t'es bien battu Minimki. Viens te reposer. » déclara la Palletoise à son partenaire avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball pour un repos bien mérité.

« Tu ne veux pas continuer avec ton Papilusion ? » s'étonna Cédric qui avait déjà rappelé son Pokémon Shiny et se préparait à envoyer le deuxième.

« Non, il est trop fatigué par son combat contre ta Sabelette. » expliqua la jeune fille en prenant déjà une autre Pokéball dans sa main. « C'est à ton tour Canard ! »

Le Roucool apparut sur le terrain et s'envola aussitôt. Cédric sourit.

« Parfait, nous aurons donc un combat aérien. »

Il libéra sa Piafabec aux yeux vairons qui se maintint en face de son adversaire en battant des ailes.

« Comme tu voudras. » répliqua Aela. « Canard, sers-toi de _Vive-Attaque_ ! »

« Piafabec, _Poursuite_ ! » ordonna le garçon qui avait sa casquette tournée à l'envers.

Le Roucool prit de la vitesse pour se lancer sur son adversaire aussi vite que possible. La Piafabec le laissa faire avant de le suivre dans les airs sans le lâcher d'une semelle. Malgré ses tentatives pour la semer, Canard se fit toucher par la capacité.

« Canard, _Tornade_ ! » cria Aela pour se faire entendre vu que les deux oiseaux étaient montés plus haut durant la phase d'attaque.

« Piafabec, utilise _Faux-Chage_! » s'écria le Palletois.

Le Roucool se mit à battre des ailes plus fort devant lui pour créer la Tornade, permettant à son adversaire de s'approcher pour le toucher du bout des ailes. Il se fit néanmoins toucher par la capacité de type Vol une fois son attaque effectuée, et cela à bout portant.

« Canard, sers-toi à nouveau de _Vive-Attaque_ ! » fit la dresseuse en espérant que cela suffirait à battre son adversaire.

« Piafabec, _Picpic_ ! »

L'adversaire du Roucool se laissa toucher avant de donner des coups de son bec pointu. Le partenaire d'Aela chuta et tomba au sol, soulevant de la poussière.

« Canard ! » s'inquiéta la jeune fille en allant sur le terrain pour aller voir son Pokémon Vol qui ne pouvait plus combattre.

L'oiseau tenta de se relever, mais il était bien trop épuisé par son combat pour ça.

« Merci Canard, tu t'es bien battu. » fit la dresseuse avant de rappeler son Pokémon.

Elle se releva et retourna là où elle se trouvait auparavant. La jeune fille savait déjà lequel de ses Pokémon elle allait appeler. Après tout, il était l'un de ceux qui n'avait pas pu combattre à Argenta.

« Bambiski, à toi ! »

Le Salamèche aux yeux vert apparut sur la terre en face de la Piafabec qui était redescendue. Cette dernière était tout de même bien fatiguée par son combat aérien et il suffirait d'un rien pour réussir à la battre, sauf si le Palletois décidait de le rappeler.

« Est-ce que tu continues avec ta Piafabec ? Ou est-ce qu'on décide qu'une manche équivaut à un changement de Pokémon ? » demanda Aela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » la questionna Cédric.

« La première manche, mon Papilusion et ta Sabelette se sont battus. Dans la deuxième, Minimki ne s'est pas battu puisque je l'ai remplacé par Canard lorsque tu as envoyé ta Piafabec. J'ai choisis Bambiski pour la troisième manche. Donc, est-ce que je pourrai encore utiliser mon Papilusion et toi ta Piafabec, ou est-ce qu'on fait au plus court et que tu envoies ton dernier Pokémon ? » expliqua la jeune dresseuse.

« Je vois. » répondit l'enfant de riches.

Il rappela son oiseau avant de prendre sa dernière Pokéball.

« Dans ces cas, on va faire la dernière manche avec nos derniers Pokémon. » se décida-t-il en lançant sa dernière Pokéball.

Il en sortit un Rattata, avec de longues dents. Le rat rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Aela, elle était pourtant sûre que Cédric ne l'avait pas sorti en sa présence lorsqu'il avait capturé sa Piafabec. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement à cause du Rattata de Bartek, mais elle n'en était pas certaine.

« On peut commencer. » déclara le jeune homme. « Rattata, sers-toi de _Vive-Attaque_! »

« Bambiski, lance _Brouillard_ ! » ordonna la Palletoise en sachant que le Pokémon Normal attaquerait tout de même le premier.

Le rat se lança à pleine vitesse et toucha son adversaire avant que celui-ci ne crache une épaisse fumée noire, le cachant à la vue de son opposant.

« Rattata, lance _Queue de Fer_ ! » ordonna le garçon aux yeux verts.

« _Draco-Rage_ ! » s'écria de son côté la brune.

Ne voyant pas son adversaire, le rat manqua complètement son attaque, passant à un bon mètre de sa cible, alors que le partenaire de la dresseuse lançait son attaque de type Dragon. Cette capacité avait l'avantage et le défaut de réduire toujours le même nombre de point de vie. Si le Pokémon était trop faible, il était aussitôt mis hors-combat. Bien que l'attaque à distance toucha le rat, il était essoufflé, mais encore en état de continuer.

Aela avait espéré que cette capacité suffisait, aussi était-elle un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais elle voyait bien à l'état de son adversaire qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour qu'elle puisse gagner le combat.

« Bambiski, _Griffe Acier_ ! » ordonna la dresseuse.

« Rattata, _Queue de Fer_! » fit de son côté le Palletois.

Le Rattata fit une pirouette tout en transformant sa queue en acier tandis que le Salamèche faisait grandir ses griffes et les transformait également dans le même métal. Les deux Pokémon se heurtèrent et se repoussèrent tout en provoquant un peu de nuage de poussière dût au choc.

Le starter Feu avait l'avantage d'être le moins fatigué, il avait bien plus d'endurance que le rat qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille était contente que Bartek s'occupe de faire ce genre d'entraînement pour ses Pokémon et les siens, ce qui lui permettait de rivaliser avec d'autres dresseurs dont certains avaient un niveau un peu plus élevé. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait rien faire contre un dresseur accompli, elle était encore loin de ce niveau là. Mais en attendant, elle devait remporter ce combat-ci.

« Bambiski, sers-toi de _Flammèche_ puissance maximum! »

« Rattata, lance _Vive-Attaque_! » ordonna Cédric.

Le Pokémon Normal se mit à courir, mais il était bien moins rapide qu'au début de combat. Le Salamèche l'esquiva facilement avant de lui lancer son plus puissant jet de flammes au niveau de son postérieur. Le rat sauta en l'air, ses petites pattes bougeant dans tous les sens très vite, avant de se mettre à courir en rond alors que sa queue était en feu. Cédric dut se résoudre à le rappeler en soupirant.

« Tu as gagné. » abdiqua-t-il.

« Bravo Bambiski, t'es le meilleur ! » félicita la dresseuse en s'adressant à son partenaire tout en lui caressant la tête.

Ce dernier rougit en remarquant enfin qu'il y avait un peu de monde autour d'eux et tenta de se cacher sans succès derrière les jambes de sa dresseuse lorsque Kimiko, Bartek et Nathalie s'approchèrent pour féliciter la gagnante.

Aela rappela son Pokémon et sourit avant d'aller serrer la main de Cédric.

« Bon, on n'aura jamais le temps de traverser le Mont Sélénite en aussi peu de temps. » affirma la brune en regardant sa montre et en voyant qu'il était déjà plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Déjà, on va faire soigner vos Pokémon. » fit Kimiko. « Ensuite, il faudrait que vous prépariez votre traversée. Si vous vous perdez, vous risquez d'y rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. »

La phrase fit s'arrêter net le garçon à la casquette qui se retourna avec un sourire forcé.

« Mais non, on va la traverser en très peu de temps ! » affirma-t-il, quelques trémolos parcourant sa voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Sûrement, mais on ne sait jamais. » approuva Aela. « On va prendre de quoi manger pour deux ou trois jours au cas où. »

Ils se rendirent donc au centre, qui était le seul à proposer un espace boutique dans Kanto. En effet, il n'était pas rare que les dresseurs traverse le Mont Sélénite, et cela leur permettait d'acheter le nécessaire pour ça, comme des Potions, des Antidotes ou autres produits de ce genre, mais également de quoi manger.

Aela et Cédric confièrent les Pokémon qui avaient combattu à l'infirmière Joëlle, avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous ensemble dans la boutique du Centre. Ils prirent tous de quoi manger pour quelques jours, ainsi que de quoi boire, sauf Kimiko, qui semblait pensive.

« Kimiko, tu n'as besoin de rien ? » s'étonna la Palletoise.

« Non, moi je pense que je vais m'entraîner un petit peu et aller affronter Pierre. » expliqua la jeune fille. « Après tout, j'ai un nouveau Pokémon à présent. »

« C'est vrai. » réfléchit la brune. « Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne à Argenta ? »

« Pas besoin. » affirma l'Alolienne. « Je vais profiter de l'après-midi pour m'entraîner, et j'y retournerai demain. »

Ils finirent tranquillement leurs emplettes, avant d'aller récupérer leurs Pokémon puis de ressortir pour aider la jeune fille à s'entraîner. Bartek lui proposa son aide et Kimiko accepta. Le garçon se contenta donc de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait travailler exactement, et l'Alolienne lui demanda si cela le dérangeait de combattre contre elle.

« En fait, je me demandais surtout si tu voulais faire travailler la force, l'endurance ou la vitesse de tes Pokémon. » expliqua le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je ne suis pas très fort en combat de Pokémon. »

« Justement, cela pourrait te permettre de progresser, non ? »

Le Silésian devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ça. Il finit par accepter, à la condition de ne faire combattre qu'un seul Pokémon. L'Alolienne approuva et ils retournèrent sur le terrain où Cédric et Aela s'étaient affrontés un peu plus haut.

« Bon, je vais utiliser Musha ! » déclara la jeune fille en prenant sa Pokéball et en libérant son Paras.

« Heu... moi je vais utiliser Nidoran. » se décida finalement le jeune entraîneur.

Les deux Pokémon se firent face, se jaugeant du regard pour essayer de savoir les forces et les faiblesses de l'autre.

« Musha, attaque _Griffe_ ! »

« Nidoran, sers-toi de... heu... _Double Pied_! » fit le garçon après un temps de réflexion.

Ce petits laps de temps avait permis au Paras de s'avancer et de griffer son adversaire à l'aide de ses pinces. La partenaire du blond lui assena deux coups de pied dans les côtes, ce qui l'écarta d'un bon mètre.

« Musha, _Para-Spore_ ! »

La Paras resta à distance et lança une poudre jaune sur la Nidoran qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La partenaire de Bartek éternua alors que des petits arcs électriques parcouraient son corps.

« Nidoran, Ultrason. » tenta le garçon.

Mais sa partenaire de combat ne pouvait pas bouger dans l'immédiat. L'entraîneur serra les dents.

« Maintenant Musha, _Rafale Psy_! » fit l'Alolienne.

Les yeux du Pokémon Plante et Insecte se mirent à briller d'une couleur bleue et une déferlante vint s'abattre sur la Pokémon Poison, qui, touchée dans sa plus grande faiblesse, s'écroula à la fin de la capacité Psy

« Oh non, Nidoran, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Bartek en prenant sa Pokémon dans ses bras.

La Nidoran ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était toujours sous le coup de la paralysie.

« Attends, je dois avoir une baie Ceriz quelque part. » déclara Kimiko après avoir félicité sa partenaire et en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

Elle en sortit une boîte où elle rangeait ses baies et y prit une petite baie ronde de couleur rouge. Elle la fit manger à la Pokémon Poison qui put ouvrir les yeux une fois qu'elle l'eut avalée et libre de faire les mouvements qu'elle voulait.

« Merci pour le combat. » remercia-t-elle ensuite Bartek en s'inclinant. « J'espère que cela te permettra de progresser autant que moi. »

Le blond était gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, pas du tout à l'aise. Il rappela également sa Nidoran après s'être excusé auprès d'elle et ils se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon. Bien que le combat n'avait pas duré très longtemps, il commençait à se faire tard, et Aela voulait absolument préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il fallait également qu'ils prennent une chambre pour la nuit et qu'ils fassent leurs planning.

Le lendemain, ils partirent après un bon petit-déjeuner et s'être assurés qu'il ne leur manquait rien. Kimiko leur avait souhaité bon courage avant de se diriger de nouveau vers Argenta en espérant y remporter son premier badge. Quant à Cédric, il faisait tout pour retarder le moment où ils entreraient dans la grotte, comme demander s'ils n'avaient pas oublié telle ou telle chose.

« Mais tu es sûre de ne pas avoir oublié tes Potions ? » redemanda pour la dixième fois le garçon.

« Cédric, si tu as peur, dis-le, mais arrête de nous répéter sans cesse la même chose. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut. » soupira Aela qui voulait traverser.

« Et puis, si tu veux, tu peux passer par la montage, mais c'est plus court et moins dangereux par la grotte. » affirma Nathalie.

« Et pourquoi on ne passerait pas par les cols alors ? » fit le Palletois.

« Vas-y. Mais nous, on passera par la grotte. En plus il y a des Pokémon qui pourrait être intéressant là-dedans. » tenta Bartek.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'entrée, laissant Cédric derrière eux. Ce dernier hésita, observant les cols, mais la petite pique du blond ne lui avait pas plu. En plus, il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas un Poussifeu mouillé. Il courut pour les rattraper alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Aela, Nathalie et Bartek haussèrent un sourcil en l'entendant arriver.

« Pas question que j'aille seul par les cols. » fit le garçon. « Et je n'ai pas peur ! »

Pour tenter de confirmer ses dires, il prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea d'un bon pas à travers la grotte, qui était éclairée.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait entre les pierres, et que les torches n'étaient plus suffisantes pour éclairer correctement le chemin pourtant régulièrement emprunté, sa bonne volonté s'estompait. Elle disparut même complètement lorsqu'il y eut une secousse et le garçon se cacha derrière la brune en se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

« Ce n'est qu'un Onix qui passait plus loin. » souffla la dresseuse, agacée d'avoir raté une occasion de capturer un autre Pokémon.

« Je le savais ! » mentit Cédric avec une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Dites, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être observé ? » demanda Nathalie qui avait cette impression depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Pourtant je ne vois personne. » répondit Bartek après avoir regardé autour de lui. « Même pas un Pokémon. »

« C'est étrange. » fit la future coordinatrice.

« Bon, pour le moment, il faut descendre cette échelle. » fit remarquer la dresseuse en montrant une échelle qui descendait dans un trou où ils n'y voyaient rien.

« Les filles d'abord ! » couina le Palletois.

La brune soupira, et descendit la première, suivie par Nathalie et Bartek. Cédric hésita avant de les suivre aussi. En bas, Aela avait fait sortir son Salamèche qui éclairait un peu plus, car il faisait encore plus sombre que là où ils se trouvaient avant.

« Vivement qu'on trouve la sortie. » marmotta le fils de riche en espérant qu'ils ne verraient pas qu'il tremblait.

« Il faut suivre ce couloir jusqu'à la prochaine échelle, on arrivera dans une autre partie de la grotte qui mènera à la sortie. » parvint à déchiffrer l'éleveuse. « Allons-y ! »

« Bambiski, passe devant, je te suis. » demanda Aela.

Son starter hocha de la tête et il marcha en tête. La lumière de sa flamme se reflétait sur les parois, ce qui donnait un air fantomatique au lieu.

« Là-bas, je vois l'autre échelle ! » s'exclama Bartek en montrant l'objet quelques mètres plus loin.

Nathalie, elle, se retourna pour la deuxième fois. Elle avait toujours cette sensation d'être suivie. Cependant, la luminosité de la pièce ne lui permettait pas de voir à plus d'un mètre. La blonde haussa les épaules et remonta l'échelle. L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était déjà plus lumineux, et Aela avait déjà rappelé son Salamèche, pour le faire monter plus facilement.

Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la sortie, Nathalie se retourna, persuadée que quelqu'un les suivait depuis l'entrée du Mont Sélénite. Elle vit passer un éclair rose et elle haussa les sourcils. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui venait de se cacher derrière un rocher.

« Tu viens Nathalie ? La sortie est à quelques mètres. » fit Bartek qui avait remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

Cédric, lui, n'attendit pas et sortit pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais, et il se laissa glisser le long de la roche pour se retrouver par terre, en train de souffler pour évacuer son stress.

« Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. » expliqua la future coordinatrice en montrant la pierre derrière elle.

« On t'attend. » déclara Aela en hochant de la tête.

L'éleveuse se dirigea vers l'endroit en question, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se pencha tout doucement pour regarder ce qui se cachait. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une Mélofée qu'elle se prit une Torgnole sur les joues et elle se retrouva les fesses par terre, abasourdie. Quant au Pokémon rose, il sortit enfin de sa cachette en se mettant face à elle, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Essaye de le capturer. » proposa Aela. « J'ai l'impression qu'il te suit depuis un moment. »

« Goupix, viens m'aider ! » fit l'Argentoise en libérant son Pokémon.

Le renard de feu se plaça face au Pokémon lunaire.

« Attaque Flammèche ! » ordonna Nathalie.

Son partenaire exécuta son attaque, mais de manière bien différente que ce dont avait l'habitude Aela avec Bambiski. En effet, l'attaque avait formé une tornade de feu, qui se dirigea vers son adversaire. La pauvre Mélofée ne put pas éviter l'attaque et se retrouva complètement roussi des pieds à la tête. Plus vexée encore, cette dernière donna des baffes au goupil en le tenant par la fourrure pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

« Vive-Attaque ! »

Le Goupix disparut aussitôt dans une lumière blanche et réapparut derrière le Pokémon de type Fée qui mit un genou à terre. Nathalie prit l'unique Pokéball qu'elle avait et la lança sur son adversaire qui se retrouva aspirée à l'intérieur. La sphère rouge et blanche bougea deux fois avant de s'arrêter, son bouton qui permettait de l'ouvrir redevenant blanc.

« Youpi ! J'ai capturé Mélofée ! » s'exclama la blonde en allant ensuite récupérer sa balle. « Merci Goupix ! »

« C'est chouette, tu as un nouveau compagnon ! » sourit la dresseuse. « On devrait sortir maintenant, Azuria ne doit plus être très loin et je pense que tes deux Pokémon ont bien besoin de repos. »

Ils rejoignirent Cédric qui était dehors et les attendait impatiemment. Ils avaient enfin traversé le Mont Sélénite et la ville de l'eau les attendait à présent...


	12. XII - Azuria, la ville d'eau

Le groupe composé d'Aela, Bartek, Nathalie et Cédric était enfin sorti du Mont Sélénite. Le Palletois était assis contre la paroi alors que les trois autres regardaient la sortie de la grotte qu'ils avaient traversé.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais ça m'a donné faim ! » affirma la dresseuse dont le ventre gargouillait.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, il est déjà plus de midi. » expliqua la future coordinatrice en regardant sa montre. « On devrait en profiter pour faire une pause et manger... Azuria se trouve à plus d'une heure de marche. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? On pourrait manger dans un restaurant là-bas ? » demanda Cédric.

Mais Aela, Bartek et Nathalie avaient déjà déposé leurs sacs et fouillaient dedans à la recherche de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de manger la veille.

Le garçon se résigna, et sortit le plat qu'il avait préparé la veille, au cas où ils resteraient trop longtemps dans le Mont Sélénite. À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas prévu beaucoup car il espérait en sortir très vite, mais c'était vraiment au cas où. Le problème était qu'il avait énormément faim. Les trois autres avaient prévu un peu plus, et ils se régalèrent avec leurs sandwichs.

Ils en profitèrent ensuite pour nourrir leurs Pokémon. La Mélofée fraîchement capturée de Nathalie mangea avec appétit sans donner de Torgnoles à personne, ce qui rassura sa dresseuse. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps pour laisser le temps à leurs partenaires de se dégourdir les pattes avant d'arriver en ville, où ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir les laisser en dehors de leurs Pokéball.

Si Cédric faisait une sieste, et que Nathalie était en train de brosser la fourrure de son Goupix puis de sa Mélofée, Aela et Bartek décidèrent de se promener un peu au bord du petit lac auprès duquel ils s'étaient installés pour manger. Le Rattata de Bartek l'accompagnait, en train de faire la course avec Chantilly. Alors que le rat était en tête, il se cogna contre quelque chose de...baveux. Le Pokémon secoua la tête avant de la relever vers ce qui bloquait son chemin, pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un Krabby qu'il semblait avoir vexé.

« Aela, qu'est ce que c'est ce Pokémon ? » demanda Bartek en remarquant le crabe qui semblait en avoir après son Rattata.

« Un Krabby, il est de type Eau. » l'informa la jeune fille sans sortir son Pokédex. « Tu devrais le combattre et pourquoi pas tenter de l'attraper ? »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je vais déjà me concentrer sur les cinq que j'ai pour l'instant. Ça demande plus d'attention que je ne pensais et avoir un autre Pokémon maintenant, ce serait trop. » expliqua la dresseuse. « Et tu n'as que Papilusion, Rattata et Nidoran. »

« D'accord.. » Le garçon se mit à réfléchir. « Rattata, _Vive-Attaque_ ! »

Content de bouger enfin, son partenaire lança sa plus rapide attaque pour toucher son adversaire qui recula sous la force de l'impact. Il répliqua aussitôt en envoyant des bulles d'eau qui touchèrent le Pokémon Normal.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le garçon, peu sûr.

« Continue de l'attaquer. » lui conseilla Aela avec patience.

« D'accord ! Rattata, attaque...heu... _Charge_ ! » chercha-t-il dans sa mémoire.

Moins rapide que précédemment, le rat se jeta sur son adversaire aquatique en le faisant reculer après lui avoir donner un coup de tête. Bartek n'attendit pas de savoir si le Krabby était assez affaibli et lança une Pokéball sur lui. La sphère rouge et blanche aspira le Pokémon et remua au sol avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu as eu de la chance. » commenta Aela. « J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plein d'énergie. »

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'aides à gérer les combats. » souffla le blond en ramassant la balle. « Je ne suis pas bon à ça. »

La dresseuse se mit à réfléchir, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait faire pour aider son ami.

« On va déjà rejoindre Azuria. On verra là-bas, d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle.

Bartek hocha de la tête et ils finirent le tour du petit lac pour rejoindre les deux autres. Nathalie avait finis de s'occuper de ses deux partenaires et avait mis des lunettes pour lire un livre. Cela étonna les deux autres.

« J'ignorais que tu portais des lunettes ? » fit remarquer la Palletoise.

« Ah oui ! Je ne les porte que pour lire, donc je ne les mets pas souvent. » rougit la coordinatrice en montrant le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main.

« Bah, ce n'est pas important. » sourit Bartek. « Si on allait à Azuria ? Je viens de capturer un Krabby et on aura le temps de prendre une chambre et visiter un peu les alentours. »

Nathalie referma son livre et le rangea dans son sac avant de se lever, de rappeler Mélofée et Goupix dans leurs Pokéball respectives et attendre que Cédric daigne les suivre.

Ils arrivèrent à la ville de l'eau aux alentours de seize heures. Ils se rendirent directement au centre Pokémon où l'infirmière se chargea de soigner leurs partenaires, puis Cédric décréta qu'il se rendait à l'arène pour obtenir son deuxième badge.

« Est-ce que tu viens aussi Aela ? » proposa-t-il.

« Désolée, mais je vais attendre avant d'y aller. Mes Pokémon ont besoin de se reposer. » expliqua la Palletoise.

Le garçon haussa des épaules, puis s'en alla en direction du bâtiment. Aela, Bartek et Nathalie préférèrent rester pour le moment.

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait de manger une glace ? » demanda la brune à ses deux compagnons. « J'ai un peu chaud et la route m'a donné faim ! »

La coordinatrice acquiesça avec un grand sourire, et Bartek finit par accepter lui aussi. La blonde commanda une glace vanille et fraise, avec du coulis de framboise dessus. Bartek se décida à choisir les parfums chocolat et pistache avec un peu de chantilly dessus. Aela avait longtemps hésité entre plusieurs parfums, avant de prendre des boules au chocolat, à la banane et à la noix de coco, avec par-dessus de la crème de marron, de la chantilly et un filet de chocolat.

Leurs Pokémon étaient sortis et grignotaient eux aussi un biscuit, mais le Pikachu de la Palletoise, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils mangeaient, s'approcha de sa dresseuse en reniflant la glace.

« Tu veux goûter Chantilly ? » proposa la jeune fille qu'elle prenait une cuillère de ce qu'elle avait en premier dans sa coupe, à savoir de la chantilly pour la montrer à la souris électrique. Le Pokémon renifla la crème blanche, avant d'en prendre une lichette. Il poussa un petit cri heureux.

« Tu aimes ? »

Son partenaire fit oui de la tête, les yeux pétillants, en montrant la chantilly pour tenter de faire comprendre qu'il en voudrait. La jeune fille se mit à rire.

« Toi, tu portes bien ton nom. »

Elle demanda à un Leveinard de lui apporter une coupe remplie uniquement de chantilly et la donna ensuite à son Pikachu.

« Hé bah. » sourit Nathalie en voyant la souris électrique se goinfrer. « J'espère que ce n'est pas contre-indiqué dans la nourriture pour les Pokémon. »

« Au moins, il porte bien son surnom. » rigola Bartek. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire quand on aura finis la glace ? »

« Je pensais... » commença Aela.

« Tiens, tu es enfin arrivée à Azuria ? Il était temps ! » ricana une personne que la Palletoise ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Franck. » le salua-t-elle. « Tu as eu ton deuxième badge je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes bien. » sourit le châtain. « D'ailleurs, mon Carapuce a évolué en Carabaffe, et j'ai eu un Elekid. »

« Ah, ton œuf a éclot ?! » demanda Nathalie, ravie. « Ton Pokémon te plaît ? »

Le garçon parut étonné un instant.

« Comment sais-tu que je l'ai eu sous forme d'œuf ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« C'est ma maman qui t'a donné l'œuf. » expliqua la blonde. « C'est la gérante du ranch d'Argenta. »

« Ah, je vois. Oui, il est très bien, merci. » fit Franck. « Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois me rendre chez Léo. Il paraît qu'il a une sacré collection de Pokémon. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit combat ? » demanda la dresseuse. « J'ai envie de me mesurer à tes Pokémon. »

« Non, si, comme je le pense, tu viens d'arriver, ça ne sert à rien, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de prestige à battre quelqu'un de fatigué. » refusa le jeune homme.

Franck sortit du centre Pokémon. Ses Pokémon étaient soignés, il avait déjà envoyé l'argent de son combat contre Ondine à ses parents. Bien sûr, ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, mais Franck doutait que ce peu d'argent suffise à ce qu'ils vivent. Il traversa le Pont Pépite, où il affronta sans problème les dresseurs qui s'y trouvaient. À la fin du pont, se trouvait un homme, habillé en noir, un béret sur la tête, un R rouge imprimé sur son haut.

« Super, tu es vraiment fort ! » le félicita l'inconnu. « Tiens, c'est pour ta victoire. »

Il lui tendit une pépite d'or, que Franck regarda avec envie avant de la prendre.

« Tu peux vendre ça en magasin pour avoir un max de pognon. » expliqua l'homme. « Mais avant que tu y ailles, j'aimerais te poser une question... »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais rejoindre la Team Rocket ? On est une bande de dresseurs super balèzes, et en plus, on est bien payés pour faire des combats en plus des sous qu'on gagne des personnes que l'on combat. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Franck n'avait pas vraiment entendu parler de la Team Rocket. Le peu qu'il en savait remontait à plusieurs années en arrière. Au vu de ce que lui disait le sbire, il était bien plus qu'intéressé. S'il pouvait gagner autant d'argent que ça, sa famille ne serait plus dans le besoin.

« C'est d'accord. » confirma-t-il, faisant sourire le bonhomme. « Où dois-je me rendre ? »

« Suis-moi. » fit l'homme en sortant un Abra de sa Pokéball. « On va à Céladopole Abra. »

Franck attrapa le bras du sbire avant que le Pokémon Psy ne les téléporte tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps-là, Cédric revenait de l'arène, le badge Cascade dans la main. Il courait vers le centre Pokémon en espérant y retrouver Aela et les autres pour leur montrer qu'il avait réussis. En arrivant, il confia ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle avant de chercher les trois autres. Le garçon les retrouva finalement à l'extérieur, dans le parc où pouvaient se reposer les Pokémon convalescents. Ils étaient en train de toiletter leurs Pokémon avec les conseils de Nathalie pour qu'ils soient propres après leur traversée du Mont Sélénite.

« Hey ! J'ai eu mon badge ! » s'écria Cédric pour attirer leur attention en montrant le badge en forme de goutte.

« C'est bien. » sourit la Palletoise. « J'irai demain. »

« Vous voulez venir faire quelques courses ? Je suis passé devant la boutique en allant à l'arène, et je dois refaire mon stock de Pokéball. »

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est qu'il avait reçu un appel de ses parents sur son holokit qui provenait de Kalos qui l'avertissaient qu'ils seraient à Azuria le soir-même. En effet, ils avaient un client important à voir là-bas et devaient donc faire le déplacement. Vu que leur fils était dans la ville, ils voulaient en profiter pour le voir lui ainsi que ses amis.

Le garçon voulait que tout soit parfait, et pour cela, il avait un plan.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » accepta Aela. « Il faut qu'on regarde ce qu'on va prendre pour le voyage jusqu'à la prochaine ville, et qu'on prenne des brosses spéciales. »

« J'aimerai trouver une tenue pour mes concours également. » déclara à son tour Nathalie. « J'espère qu'ils auront ce qu'il faut. »

Bartek ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et préférait garder le peu qu'il possédait pour des choses importantes, comme la nourriture. Il ne voulait cependant pas rester seul et ils partirent donc tous les quatre dans la rue commerçante d'Azuria.

Le groupe se rendit tout d'abord au magasin spécialisé dans les produits Pokémon. Aela acheta plusieurs Pokéball ainsi que de la nourriture pour ses compagnons, ceux de Bartek et ceux de Nathalie. Les deux enfants donnèrent d'ailleurs une partie de leur argent, surtout qu'ils avaient décidé de diversifier un peu selon le type de Pokémon. La Palletoise était certaine qu'ils payeraient moins cher en prenant des croquettes de base et en mettant des baies dedans, mais ils voulaient voir avant comment leurs petits monstres allaient réagir.

Aela trouva un nécessaire à toilette seulement dans une boutique spécialisée un peu plus loin. Nathalie avait le sien, alors elle en prit deux, en sachant que son ami de Jadielle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de chose. Bartek était devenu rouge et bafouillait en disant qu'elle n'était pas obligée et qu'il se l'achèterait avec ses sous plus tard, mais la dresseuse insista.

Ils terminèrent par la boutique de vêtements. Nathalie alla aussitôt dans le rayon des robes pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver d'intéressant pour ses futures concours. Aela se décida à faire un petit tour également avec Bartek.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » lui demanda la dresseuse.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai ce qu'il faut, et l'hiver est encore loin. » affirma le blond. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. Mais bon, on peut toujours tomber sur quelque chose qui nous plaît. »

« Aela, viens voir ! » l'appela Cédric qui se trouvait dans un autre rayon.

La Palletoise se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver. Et surtout pourquoi il pouvait avoir besoin d'elle. Est-ce qu'il voulait son avis sur un vêtement qui lui plaisait ? Elle se dirigea donc vers là où se trouvait le jeune homme.

« Oui ? »

« Tu devrais essayer ça. » s'exclama-t-il en montrant un robe avec des manches courtes, de couleur beige.

Aela fit une grimace.

« Désolée Cédric, mais je n'aime pas me mettre en robe. » expliqua la brune.

« S'il te plaît Aela. » la supplia-t-il.

Aela refusa encore.

« Je t'en prie... Mes parents arrivent ce soir et ils veulent rencontrer mes amis. Ils n'aiment pas les filles qui mettent des shorts ou des pantalons, mais j'ai envie qu'il t'apprécie, tu es une personne bien. » argumenta le Palletois.

« Bon d'accord. » soupira la dresseuse. « Mais ce sera juste pour les voir. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama le garçon. « Je te la paie ! »

« Je peux le faire. » marmonna la jeune fille.

« Tu veux bien l'essayer ? Il vaut mieux que ce soit la bonne taille quand même. » demanda Cédric en lui tendant la robe.

Aela soupira de nouveau. Elle se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter. Elle prit néanmoins la robe et alla l'enfiler dans la cabine d'essayage. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Bartek et Nathalie étaient là également.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » leur demanda le dresseur.

« Jolie, mais je pense que du violet t'irait mieux Aela. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda la jeune fille qui était mal à l'aise.

« Je vais regarder ça. » fit l'éleveuse en se rendant dans les rayons, avant de revenir avec une robe mauve. « Essaye celle-ci plutôt. »

La Palletoise prit l'habit. La couleur lui plaisait, mais c'était le vêtement en lui même qu'elle n'aimait pas mettre.

« Bon, et cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant pour la deuxième fois.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Nathalie. « Elle te met déjà plus en valeur. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle te va mieux que l'autre. » avoua le Palletois. « Je te la prends donc ? »

« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse Aela. » fit enfin Bartek qui avait cette impression depuis le premier essayage.

« Bah, j'aime pas mettre des robes. » marmonna Aela.

« C'est dommage, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut voir ce que je porte en dessous et j'ai horreur de ça. » avoua la brune. « Heureusement que ce n'est que pour un soir. »

Elle alla se changer de nouveau et Cédric lui prit la robe pour la payer lui-même, en argumentant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire payer un vêtement qu'elle ne mettrait sans doute qu'une seule fois. Aela finit par abdiquer.

Nathalie, elle, avait trouvé une robe rose pâle avec des petites ailes dans le dos, et une autre orange tirant sur le rouge, qui étaient toutes les deux en raccord avec les Pokémon qu'elle possédait.

Ils rentrèrent donc au centre Pokémon, pas vraiment impatients de rencontrer les parents du garçon qui les accompagnaient depuis Argenta, hormis peut-être ce dernier.


	13. XIII - Être ou paraître?

Les parents de Cédric arrivèrent à Azuria aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Aela avait mis sa robe, mais se sentait mal à l'aise dans son habit d'un soir. Nathalie avait mit sa tenue normale, car Bartek n'avait que ça et elle n'avait pas envie que le garçon se sente seul. La dresseuse aurait bien fait de même, mais elle avait promis. Le Palletois resta droit et formel lorsqu'il salua ses géniteurs. Il leur présenta ensuite Aela et ses amis. Les trois enfants eurent l'impression d'être passés aux rayons X. Les parents finirent par les saluer avant de leur proposer de manger au restaurant. Bartek fit la moue. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Cédric les rassura en disant que ce serait eux qui payeraient. Mais Aela avait envie de se cacher dix pieds sous terre. Être dans une tenue qu'elle abhorrait face à des inconnus ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Elle ne pipa donc pas un mot de tout le repas, ayant l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et sa tenue.

« Vous n'êtes pas très causante. » fit remarquer le père de Cédric, un homme aux cheveux bruns grisonnants.

« Aela est un peu timide. » mentit son fils.

La Palletoise se força à sourire pour remercier silencieusement le garçon.

« Par contre, c'est une excellente dresseuse ! » affirma le garçon qui avait enlevé sa casquette avant même de voir ses géniteurs.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui, d'ailleurs, elle va aller combattre à l'arène demain ! » continua le jeune homme brun. « Peut-être pourriez-vous rester pour le voir ? »

« Nous avons un rendez-vous important demain. » expliqua la mère du jeune homme. « Si le match a lieu lors de notre temps libre, nous viendrons peut-être. »

Aela se figea sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait pas envie de porter de nouveau la robe le lendemain pour continuer à faire bonne impression aux parents du Palletois. De toute manière, ils ne semblaient pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de se rendre à l'arène pour aller regarder un combat qui ne concernait même pas leur fils unique.

« T'inquiète, on sera là aussi. » lui chuchota Nathalie alors que les adultes discutaient avec leur enfant. « Il faut juste que tu te concentres sur ton combat. »

Le repas se termina enfin et le groupe amputé de Cédric, qui allait dormir à l'hôtel avec ses parents, se dirigea vers le centre Pokémon. La dresseuse partit immédiatement se changer et soupira d'aise en enfilant son pyjama. Elle se promit de rendre la robe au garçon en le voyant le lendemain matin. Elle vérifia que ses Pokémon étaient en forme et propres avant d'aller se coucher.

La Palletoise passa une nuit entrecoupée de plusieurs réveils qui l'empêchaient souvent de se rendormir dans l'immédiat. Elle espérait grandement que son combat contre Ondine, la championne d'Azuria, se passerait bien, mais surtout qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de se mettre en robe. C'est pourquoi, elle se fit réveiller par Bartek, Nathalie, et à sa grande surprise Cédric, vers neuf heures du matin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? » marmonna la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu voulais combattre la championne aujourd'hui. » rappela Cédric. « Et mes parents aimeraient voir ton combat avant de repartir. Ils attendront pas très longtemps. »

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de regarder... » se tendit Aela, mal à l'aise.

« Ils insistent. » grimaça le brun.

La dresseuse lui rendit sa grimace avant d'aller se débarbouiller et s'habiller. Ils descendirent prendre un rapide petit déjeuner, bien que la brune avait un peu de mal à manger, avant de se dépêcher de se rendre à l'arène, qui était heureusement assez proche.

Le bâtiment était en fait à la fois une arène, une piscine, un lieu de spectacle et un aquarium. Les parents de Cédric était d'ailleurs en train de regarder les Pokémon Eau venant de toutes les régions du monde pour patienter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Ils grimacèrent en voyant qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment bien habillé, à part leur fils, vu qu'Aela avait mis sa tenue habituelle pour son match.

« Hm, Cédric, nous allons nous rendre dans les tribunes. » déclara la mère en faisant une petite moue avant de se diriger vers les gradins.

« Bonne chance Aela ! Pour trouver Ondine, il faut que tu passes par là. » lui indiqua le Palletois en montrant le couloir qui s'enfonçait entre les bassins remplis de Pokémon aquatiques.

« On te retrouvera ici. » lui fit savoir Nathalie.

La Palletoise acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Elle finit par trouver une jeune femme aux cheveux oranges qui était en train de s'occuper d'un Otaria.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi.. » fit la challenger timidement. « Est-ce que vous êtes la championne d'arène d'Azuria ? »

« C'est bien moi. » confirma-t-elle en se redressant. « Je suis Ondine ! Vous venez pour tenter de remporter le badge Cascade ? »

« Oui... Je suis Aela, du Bourg-Palette. » se présenta la brune, sans remarquer le petit sourire en coin que fit son interlocutrice. « Pouvez-vous m'accorder un combat ? »

Ondine hocha de la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent devant ce qui semblait être une immense piscine bordée par des gradins, où se trouvaient Bartek, Nathalie, Cédric et ses parents. Ces derniers semblaient aussi refermés qu'un Kokiyas.

« Puis-je te tutoyer ? » demanda Ondine. « Après tout, nous nous sommes présentées. »

« Bien sûr. » fit Aela en déglutissant à cause de la tête que faisaient les géniteurs du garçon à la casquette.

« Super. Ta place est ici. » lui fit savoir la championne en montrant la plate-forme rectangle qui se trouvait sur le bord du bassin. « Moi je vais de l'autre côté. »

Incapable de dire un mot en sentant les regards posés sur elle, la dresseuse hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle grimpa pour se trouver à sa place et observa la piscine. À la surface se trouvaient d'autres plate-formes qui permettaient à des Pokémon non-aquatique de pouvoir combattre. En face, la championne semblait prête. C'était une femme qui arbitrerait la rencontre.

« Un combat en trois Pokémon te convient ? » demanda la dresseuse spécialisée dans le type Eau.

« Oui. » balbutia la Palletoise.

L'arbitre rappela les règles et l'enjeu du combat.

« Vous pouvez commencer ! »

« Stari, à toi ! » s'exclama la championne en libérant le Pokémon étoile. Ce dernier se plaça sur un des flotteurs en attendant son adversaire.

Aela prit sa première Pokéball. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir qui que ce soit et connaissait les faiblesses des Pokémon aquatiques. N'ayant pas de Pokémon Plante sous la main, elle envoya Chantilly, son Pikachu.

« Je compte sur toi Chantilly ! »

Elle ne vit pas que le sourire nostalgique d'Ondine s'était élargi lorsqu'elle avait fait appel à son Pikachu.

« Bon, heu, Chantilly, attaque _É_ _clair_! » ordonna la jeune fille en essayant de se concentrer sur son combat.

« Stari , plonge dans l'eau ! » s'exclama la rousse.

L'attaque ne toucha que le plot alors que le Pokémon étoile se trouvait à présent sous la surface aqueuse. Aela se retint de pousser un juron. Elle savait que l'électricité était efficace contre l'eau, mais elle ne s'attendait pas forcément à ce qu'on lui oppose de la résistance. D'un autre côté, Ondine n'était pas une championne pour rien.

« Chantilly, plonge ta queue dans l'eau et électrifie-là ! » se décida la Palletoise.

La souris se tourna et plongea le bout dans la piscine, avant de lancer une autre attaque _É_ _clair_ qui se propagea dans l'eau et électrocuta l'étoile avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir de son élément. La rousse fit malgré tout un sourire franc. Son adversaire avait un peu plus de jugeote que Sacha, qu'elle avait côtoyé durant son périple à Kanto, dans les îles Orange et à Johto. Le défi n'en devenait que plus intéressant. Le seul soucis était qu'Ondine sentait la brune un peu tendue. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait provoquer cette tension. Le stress des regards ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle serait venue seule, sans aucun doute. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

« Stari, sors de l'eau et utilise _Soin_ , avant de lancer _Météores_! » ordonna enfin la championne.

« Chantilly, _Boule Elek_ dès qu'il est hors de l'eau ! » fit la dresseuse, qui sentait les regards tournés sur son combat.

Dans les tribunes, Bartek et Nathalie encourageaient leur amie. Ils s'étaient installés à quelques sièges des parents de Cédric, surtout que ces derniers ne regardaient que d'un œil le combat. Leur fils lui, ne savait plus vraiment comment se comporter, s'il devait encourager Aela ou s'enquérir de ses parents.

Alors que Stari sortait de l'eau et commençait à briller, signe qu'il était en train de se soigner, le Pikachu avait préparé une boule d'énergie électrique qu'il lança à l'aide de sa queue vers l'étoile qui commençait à prendre de la vitesse pour sa prochaine attaque. Le choc provoqua un nuage de fumée grise, alors que les deux combattants furent rejetés chacun d'un côté de la piscine.

Lorsque le nuage opaque se dissipa, Aela vit que son le cœur diamanté de son adversaire clignotait, signe qu'il était trop faible pour continuer à se battre. Chantilly était lui aussi fatigué, se tenant sur ses quatre pattes, essoufflé.

« Stari ne peut plus se battre ! » indiqua la sœur d'Ondine qui servait d'arbitre. « Il ne lui reste que deux Pokémon contre trois pour la challenger ! »

« Bien joué ! » la félicita la rousse. « Mais essaye de te détendre, j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu tendue ? »

La Palletoise se rendit compte qu'elle était raide et jeta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte un regard vers les tribunes où se trouvaient ses amis et la famille Carcasso. La championne leva la tête et sembla comprendre d'où venait le problème. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air si timide ? Il allait falloir qu'elle lui pose la question à la fin du combat. Avant d'avoir pu prendre une Pokéball, l'une d'elle s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Psykokwak.

« Bon, si tu veux y aller. » souffla la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel sans pour autant cacher un petit sourire. Elle avait réussi à le dresser un peu plus depuis qu'elle l'avait eu, il y avait longtemps de ça. Il avait encore un peu de mal à nager seul, mais il avait fait de nets progrès sur ses attaques. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait combattre en match d'arène par contre. Ce serait une première pour lui.

« Chantilly, sers-toi de _Queue de Fer_ ! » fit Aela d'une petite voix.

« Psykokwak, _Pistolet à O_ ! » ordonna la rousse.

Alors que le Pikachu sautait pour préparer son attaque, le canard lui envoya un puissant jet d'eau qui le fit tomber dans la piscine. La souris jaune remonta à la surface en recrachant le liquide qu'il avait avalé, se servant de ses petites pattes pour pouvoir rester à la surface.

« Essaye de rejoindre un plot. » s'inquiéta la dresseuse.

« _Choc Mental_ ! » ordonna Ondine, sachant que son partenaire aurait un peu de temps pour préparer son attaque vu que le Pikachu ne nageait pas rapidement.

Le Pokémon Aquatique se concentra et après quelques secondes, ses yeux se rouvrir. Ils étaient devenus bleus lumineux, et la même lumière entoura le partenaire de la Palletoise, l'empêchant de continuer son chemin vers un coin ferme. Psykokwak le souleva hors de l'eau et l'envoya contre le bord de la tribune.

« Chantilly ! » s'inquiéta Aela en faisant le tour du bassin pour prendre son partenaire dans ses bras. « Chantilly, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Le Pikachu lui répondit d'une voix fatiguée. Il ne pourrait pas continuer et il s'en voulait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'es très bien battu. » le remercia la dresseuse. « Viens te reposer. »

Elle sortit sa Pokéball et fit rentrer la souris électrique à l'intérieur avant de retourner vers le bassin. La pression augmentait un peu à présent, elle n'avait plus de Pokémon avantagés sur le type Eau et espérait qu'elle ferait le bon choix, surtout devant les parents de Cédric.

« Je ne peux pas envoyer Bambiski sur ce terrain là, c'est trop risqué. » pensa la jeune fille. « Et je ne sais pas si Kobold va pouvoir sauter de plot en plot... Je vais devoir faire confiance à Minimki et Canard. »

Sa décision était prise et elle attrapa la balle contenant le Pokémon volant qu'elle allait utiliser.

« Je compte sur toi, Minimki ! » fit-elle en lançant la sphère rouge et blanche contenant son Papilusion.

Le papillon se matérialisa dans les airs, content de pouvoir combattre. Cela fit sourire de nouveau Ondine, la Palletoise face à elle lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Sacha, qui avait également un Papilusion. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls Pokémon Insecte qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir et avait appris à apprécier, avec Scarhino.

« Minimki, sers-toi de _Poudre Toxik_ ! » demanda la dresseuse.

« Psykokwak, _Vibraqua_ ! » ordonna la rousse.

Le Pokémon Insecte voleta au-dessus de son adversaire pour l'asperger d'une poudre violette. Le canard en profita aussitôt une bulle d'eau qui empêcha le Papilusion de continuer de voler et le fit tomber dans la piscine. Bien que le poison faisait son effet, ce n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir mettre hors-combat son adversaire aquatique, et le partenaire d'Aela avait perdu son léger avantage volant.

« Tant pis, utilise _Choc-Mental_. » tenta la jeune fille qui n'avait pas envie de reproduire l'erreur qu'elle avait faite avec son Pikachu.

« Laisse-le faire. » sourit Ondine, en sachant que l'attaque permettrait à sa propre attaque psychique d'être plus puissante vu que son partenaire aurait encore plus mal à la tête.

Bien entendu, personne ne comprit la raison de cette demande, et le Papilusion fit briller ses yeux qui lui permirent de lancer son attaque sur le Psykokwak. Ce dernier commença à se tenir le crâne, signe qu'il commençait à souffrir.

« Parfait, maintenant, sers-toi de _Tornade_ ! » prit confiance Aela.

Le papillon se trouvait toujours dans l'eau, et il battit difficilement des ailes pour réussir à former une tornade, qui aspira une grande quantité d'eau et se dirigea vers son adversaire.

Bien que la championne était impressionnée que sa challenger ait pensé à cette possibilité, au vu de son regard qui n'était pas étonné, elle réagit rapidement.

« Maintenant Psykokwak, _Psyko_ ! »

Alors que la tornade aquatique allait le toucher, elle s'arrêta et commença à avancer de l'autre côté, du côté du Papilusion. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se fit aspirer par sa propre attaque avant de retomber sur un plot, mis hors-combat.

Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre sur ce terrain là et elle regarda la sphère rouge et blanche.

« Merci Minimki, tu t'es bien battu. » murmura la dresseuse, avant de prendre une autre balle à sa ceinture.

« Tu es mon dernier espoir Canard. » chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de son Roucool avant de lancer la Pokéball dans les airs.

Dans les tribunes, les parents de Cédric ne cessaient de regarder leurs montres. En voyant que le combat commençait à devenir long, ils se levèrent.

« Désolé Cédric, mais nous devons partir, nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures à Safrania avec un potentiel client. » s'excusa sa mère avant qu'ils ne partent de l'arène.

Aela, elle n'avait rien vu de tout ça, et continuait de penser que les géniteurs du dresseur à la casquette étaient toujours là en train de la regarder combattre. Elle était donc mal à l'aise.

« Canard, utilise _Jet de Sable_ ! » commença la brune.

Plus rapide que son adversaire, l'oiseau commença à battre fortement des ailes pour soulever un nuage de poussière qui aveugla le canard. Incapable de distinguer l'oiseau parmi les autres couleurs, son _Pistolet à O_ toucha un mètre à côté de sa cible.

« Parfait, maintenant sers-toi de ton attaque _Tornade_! » continua la Palletoise.

« Psykokwak, _Psyko_ , vite. » ordonna la championne.

Le Pokémon Eau commença son attaque en même temps que son adversaire qui s'était mis à battre rapidement des ailes pour créer un vent fort. Seulement, le poison infligé par le Papilusion dans son combat précédent le déconcentra juste avant que la Tornade ne le percute. Il était hors-combat.

« Merci Psykokwak, tu t'es bien battu. » le remercia Ondine en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball avant de prendre la dernière dans son sac à dos.

Elle la lança dans les airs, dévoilant son dernier Pokémon, un Ptitard. Le Pokémon était un des descendants de son Tarpaud, qui était trop fort pour la plupart des matchs en arène. En effet, la plupart des challengers venaient à Azuria pour avoir leur deuxième badge, voire parfois leur premier. La championne ne pouvait pas leur opposer des Pokémon trop forts, car elle devait laisser une chance à chaque dresseur de pouvoir remporter son badge. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle soit assez forte pour apporter un certain défi à ceux qui venaient.

« Bien, Ptitard, utilise _Pistolet à O_ ! » ordonna la rousse.

« Heu...heu... » chercha la dresseuse qui essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « _Vive-Attaque_. »

L'oiseau esquiva de peu le premier jet que son adversaire tira, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la deuxième, qui le fit tomber dans l'eau. Aela paniqua, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur et son partenaire était mal en point.

« Ptitard, plonge et sers-toi de _Torgnoles_ ! » s'exclama Ondine.

Le têtard sauta immédiatement dans l'eau et se dirigea vers le Roucool qui tentait de remonter à la surface et se diriger vers un plot. À l'aide de sa queue, il l'envoya une première fois en l'air, ce qui le fit remonter à la surface et atterrir sur une des plate-formes, avant de continuer de lui donner des coups sans que son adversaire ne puisse réagir.

« Stop ! » abandonna Aela.

Le Ptitard s'arrêta aussitôt et la championne la regarda.

« Tu abandonnes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » marmonna la dresseuse en baissant la tête avant de sauter de plot en plot pour aller récupérer son Pokémon. « Excuse-moi Canard. Je ne suis pas dans un bon état d'esprit pour combattre aujourd'hui. » chuchota la brune à l'intention de son partenaire ailé.

Aela le rappela dans sa Pokéball et se releva, la tête toujours baissée. La rousse avait rappelé son Ptitard et l'arbitre avait déclaré la championne vainqueur.

« Viens avec moi. » fit-elle à la Palletoise qui la suivit rapidement pour échapper aux regards.

Elles se trouvaient dans la partie réservée aux Pokémon qui avaient besoin de soins. Personne hormis le personnel de l'arène n'était autorisé à y entrer. Les deux filles étaient donc seules, ce que cherchait d'ailleurs Ondine.

« Dis-moi Aela, pourquoi avoir abandonné ? » demanda la championne.

« Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. » avoua la jeune fille. « Du coup, je n'étais pas entièrement concentrée sur mon combat et je ne pouvais pas prendre des décisions aussi rapidement que je l'aurai voulu. »

« Qu'est ce qui te stressait autant ? Le fait que des personnes regardent notre combat ? »

« Oui, enfin non, pas tout à fait. » se corrigea la dresseuse. « C'est plutôt que les parents de Cédric étaient ici et que je me devais de ne pas les décevoir, il y tenait. »

« Je vois. » déclara la championne. « Le fait que tes amis se trouvaient là ne te dérangeait pas ? »

« Non, Nathalie et Bartek ont déjà assisté à mes combats, ils m'encouragent. » avoua la brune. « Je reviendrai plutôt demain, les Carcasso seront partis et ne pourront pas me voir combattre. Je ne serai pas obligée d'être une personne que je ne suis pas. »

« Je comprends mieux. Mais tu sais Aela, il vaut mieux que des personnes ne t'aiment pas parce que tu es toi-même plutôt que des personnes t'apprécient pour ce que tu n'es pas. » lui fit savoir la championne locale. « Si ils ne t'apprécient pas pour ce que tu es vraiment, ils ne sont pas dignes d'être tes amis ou que tu te soucies d'eux. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux filles. Aela était en train de réfléchir aux paroles de la rousse et cette dernière lui laissait un peu de temps pour que le conseil soit bien compris.

« Sur ce Aela, je te laisse prendre du repos. Tu en as besoin. » sourit Ondine. « Reviens quand tu veux pour un autre combat, j'espère que tu seras toi-même cette fois. »

La Palletoise hocha de la tête et suivit la championne dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'entrée où se trouvaient Bartek, Nathalie et Cédric. La jeune fille tenta un petit sourire timide mais avait constaté que la famille du Palletois n'était pas. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas apprécié le combat, et le jeune garçon semblait un peu déçu. La brune prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre un peu de courage.

« Il va falloir que je me rende au centre Pokémon, je retenterai le défi de l'arène demain. » débita-t-elle.

« On t'accompagne ! » sourit la future coordinatrice.

« Et on t'encouragera encore plus demain. » fit savoir le blond.

Le brun ne répondit rien de plus. Aela soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête.

En rentrant au centre Pokémon, Aela confia Chantilly, Minimki et Canard à l'infirmière Joëlle pour qu'elle vérifie que tout allait bien. Cédric était déjà retourné dans sa propre chambre pour se changer et il ne restait donc avec elle que le Jadellien et l'Argentoise. La femme aux cheveux roses lui retourna ses Pokéball contenant ses trois partenaires un peu plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Bartek qui n'avait pas envie de rester les bras croisés.

« Maintenant ? Je vais m'entraîner encore plus. » lui confia Aela en se levant.


	14. XIV - Il y a du Canard dans l'air

_« Maintenant ? Je vais m'entraîner encore plus. »_

Aela s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la sortie du centre Pokémon.

« Attends ! » l'interpella Bartek en se levant à son tour pour la rejoindre. « On vient avec toi. »

Aela sourit mais hocha négativement de la tête.

« Je préfère m'entraîner seule aujourd'hui. » dit-elle. « Je me rends au centre d'entraînement de la ville. J'irai peut-être faire un tour dans le parc ensuite. Je reviendrai aux alentours de dix-neuf heures pour qu'on aille manger. »

« Mais.. » protesta le blond avant que la main de Nathalie ne se pose sur son épaule.

« Vas-y Aela. Si tu n'es pas là après dix-neuf heures, on partira à ta recherche. »

La brune la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Tu devrais t'inscrire pour les concours Nath'. Il y a une brochure près de l'entrée qui en parle. » fit la Palletoise en s'arrêtant près de la porte avant de sortir.

La blonde était bouche-bée puis se ressaisit et attrapa le papier dont la dresseuse parlait avant de le lire et de se diriger vers le comptoir du centre pour demander des informations complémentaires et s'inscrire.

Aela, elle, s'était dirigée vers le panneau où était accroché le plan de la ville. Elle repéra rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et s'y rendit aussitôt. Elle paya l'entrée pour quatre heures, puis se mit à réfléchir. Elle libéra ses cinq partenaires et se baissa pour leur parler.

« Je suis désolée pour le combat à l'arène, je n'étais pas à l'aise car j'essayais d'être différente pour plaire aux parents de Cédric. Je ne le ferai plus. » s'excusa-t-elle en premier lieu. « Est-ce que vous voulez toujours m'aider à obtenir les badges de Kanto ? »

Ses Pokémon lui répondirent tous par l'affirmative, ce qui rassura la jeune fille et la fit sourire.

« Merci. Dans ce cas, on va mettre en place un plan pour vaincre Ondine. Bambiski, malheureusement tu ne pourras pas participer au combat, le fait de combattre sur l'eau ne t'avantage pas du tout. » expliqua-t-elle à son Salamèche. « Tu vas donc pouvoir travailler sur ce que tu veux, comme ton endurance et tes attaques. »

La salamandre acquiesça et attendit la fin des explications pour commencer son entraînement.

« Kobold, est-ce que tu sais nager ? » demanda ensuite la Palletoise à son Nidoran qui lui répondit par la négative. « Je vais donc commencer par t'apprendre à être un minimum à l'aise dans l'eau, je verrai ensuite si je te fais combattre demain. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son Pikachu.

« Chantilly, tu vas être l'élément le plus important de mon équipe contre la championne. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de te faire travailler ton attaque Hâte pour que tes doubles se retrouvent sur de plots. On regardera ensuite pour la précision de tes attaques. »

« Minimki, Canard, vous allez d'abord vous entraînez en vol. » réfléchit la brune en se tournant vers son Roucool et son Papilusion. « Il faudrait aussi que je puisse faire des simulations avec de l'eau mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible ici. On verra par la suite. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête et se mirent au travail. Chantilly pouvait travailler seul, de même que Bambiski, qui accapara un tapis de course. La souris électrique avait juste besoin de repère au sol, ce que lui créa Aela grâce au sol modifiable d'une partie de la salle. Elle avait pu recréer les conditions de l'arène d'Azuria, ce qui était parfait. Kobold irait dans le petit bassin pour apprendre à nager avec un professeur Pokémon qui était en fait un Tétarte. La dresseuse pouvait donc s'occuper de ses Pokémon Vol et avait trouvé de l'aide en la personne d'un Aquali appartenant à la salle d'entraînement pour lancer des attaques aquatiques dans le vent créé par le ventilateur géant. Le but du jeu était d'éviter l'eau et continuer à voler le plus longtemps possible.

Après deux heures d'exercices, la jeune fille leur fit faire une petite pause. Elle leur donna des friandises Pokémon à chacun pour les féliciter d'avoir travailler aussi durement, puis ils travaillèrent plutôt sur leurs attaques.

À la fin des quatre heures, ils étaient tous exténués. Aela les rappela dans leurs Pokéball avant de sortir. Elle avait faim et comprit très vite pourquoi en regardant l'heure. Il était un peu plus de trois heures. Elle chercha donc d'abord une boutique qui vendait des sandwichs avant de se rendre dans le parc pour le manger et en profita pour nourrir correctement ses partenaires. Elle leur donna également un petit coup de brosse pour les débarrasser des saletés qu'ils avaient pu récupérer en combattant ou en s'entraînant. Elle avait récupéré un nécessaire de toilettage à Argenta sur les conseils de Kimiko et elle avait lu rapidement les instructions. Elle commença par sécher Kobold, Canard et Minimki qui avait été mouillé, avant de donner un coup de peigne à Chantilly à Bambiski. La dresseuse essaya ensuite de se souvenir de son combat. Mais elle avait quelques trous de mémoire. Elle était si peu concentrée sur le match qu'elle en avait oublié la plupart de son déroulement.

« J'espère que Nathalie a filmé. » marmonna la jeune fille à l'attention de ses partenaires. « Il faudrait que je trouve ce qui n'allait pas. Je sais juste qu'il faut vraiment que j'évite que vous tombiez à l'eau. »

Une heure plus tard, elle se décida à retourner au centre Pokémon. Elle ne trouve pas Bartek et Nathalie et se décida à aller demander à l'infirmière Joëlle si elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

« Ils sont sur le terrain d'entraînement du centre. » lui apprit la soignante. « Apparemment, ils voulaient s'entraîner sur les combats. »

Aela haussa un sourcil, étonnée, puis se rendit à l'endroit indiqué pour y retrouver le Jadellien et l'Argentoise en plein combat. La coordinatrice combattait avec sa Mélofée alors que Bartek avait préféré opter pour son Papilusion. Le jeune homme avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les attaques du Pokémon qu'il connaissait pourtant le mieux et son partenaire était mal en point. La dresseuse s'assit sur un banc pour regarder la fin de la confrontation.

« Mélofée, sers-toi de ton attaque _Poinglace_ ! » ordonna la future coordinatrice.

Le Pokémon fée fit un saut gracieux tout en entourant son poing de givre qui brillait à la lumière du soleil. Bartek était en train de réfléchir à une riposte mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer à dire ce qu'il voulait que son partenaire se faisait toucher et tomba au sol.

« Je crois que Nathalie l'emporte. » fit savoir Aela en voyant que le Pokémon Insecte ne se relevait pas.

« Décidément, j'ai vraiment trop de mal avec les combats. » souffla Bartek en rappelant son Papilusion. « Merci quand même Nathalie. »

La blonde lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien tout en félicitant sa partenaire la plus récente

« Je ne suis pas la meilleure. » finit-elle par dire après avoir rappelé la petite fée dans sa Pokéball. « Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais pas les attaques de tes Pokémon. »

« J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir en français. » expliqua le garçon après réflexion. « Et je n'arrive pas à les traduire en silésien. »

« C'est la langue de ta région ? » demanda la brune qui s'était approchée.

Le garçon hocha de la tête.

La dresseuse se mit à réfléchir. Elle voulait aider son ami mais elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. Surtout qu'elle même n'avait pas connu de grosse difficulté à se souvenir des attaques de ses partenaires.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à faire des fiches pour tes Pokémon. » proposa la Palletoise. « Avec les attaques qu'ils connaissent et celles qu'ils pourraient apprendre plus tard. Après, il faudrait que tu puisses les connaître presque par cœur. »

« C'est la meilleure solution que je vois pour le moment. » confirma Nathalie. « Je vais vous aider aussi. »

Le trio se rendit dans la bibliothèque du centre Pokémon où se trouvaient des tables où ils pouvaient travailler et des livres sur les Pokémon.

« Bien, déjà, nous allons commencer par ton Papilusion. » fit savoir Aela après avoir récupéré quatre livres sur les étagères. « Déjà, est-ce que tu te souviens des attaques qu'il connaît maintenant ? »

« Pas de tout. » avoua Bartek. « Je sais qu'il connaît Charge, Sécrétion, Piqûre et Armure » chercha-t-il dans sa mémoire. « Je n'utilise presque pas Sécrétion et Armure d'ailleurs. »

« Alors, oublie-les. » conseilla patiemment la dresseuse. « Ils peuvent être utile de temps en temps, mais retiens surtout Charge et Piqûre pour le moment. »

« Comment tu les écris ? » demanda aussitôt le Jadellien.

« Comment tu les écrirais toi ? »

Le garçon s'exécuta et écrivit sur son carnet mais avec la prononciation silésienne. Aela y jeta un œil et tenta de déchiffrer cette drôle de langue. Après lui avoir demander comment il y prononçait, elle écrivit la bonne orthographe à côté.

« Presque tous les Pokémon peuvent connaître Charge. » expliqua ensuite Nathalie. « Piqûre est plus spécialisé au type Insecte. Il n'y a donc que ton Papilusion dans ton équipe qui la connaisse. »

« Ensuite, on va passer aux attaques qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est un Papilusion. D'abord, il y a Choc-Mental, Poudre Toxik, Poudre Dodo et Para-Spore. »

« Il a également appris Tornade. » lui apprit la coordinatrice.

La jeune fille lui nota toutes les attaques sur le papier en dessous des deux premières.

« Poudre Toxik te permet d'empoisonner l'adversaire. » expliqua la brune. « Para-Spore de le paralyser. Selon toi, à quoi sers Poudre Dodo ? »

« Hmm à les endormir ? » réfléchit le blond sans en être sûr.

« Tu as bien deviné ! » sourit la Palletoise. « Choc-Mental permet d'attaquer à distance avec des pouvoirs psychique, et pour Tornade, c'est comme Canard quand il en crée une. »

Nathalie précisa les types des attaques, et parfois avec des exemples concrets contre qui ils pouvaient se montrer efficaces. Ils passèrent ensuite sur les trois autres Pokémon que le jeune homme possédait et terminèrent le petit cours une heure et demie plus tard.

« Essaye d'apprendre tout ça par cœur, tu auras moins de mal à combattre ensuite. Si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. » lui conseilla l'aînée des Katowitz. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de combat, Nathalie, je voulais savoir à la base si tu avais filmé mon combat d'arène ? »

« Bien sûr ! » lui apprit l'Argentoise. « Tu peux le regarder quand tu veux ! »

« Déjà, je vais appeler mes parents. » grimaça la brune. « J'ai oublié de le faire en arrivant. »

« C'est vrai, il faut que je fasse de même avec ma mère. » s'inquiéta soudain Nathalie. « On te retrouve dans la chambre Bartek ! »

Le blond fit une moue un peu triste et remonta dans la chambre. Il ne savait trop combien de temps cela prendrait aux deux filles pour appeler leurs familles respectives et cela lui faisait penser que, dans son cas, personnes ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Il récupéra son sac et se mit sur le balcon en libérant ses quatre Pokémon. Il vérifia l'œuf gris un moment et le posa entre ses jambes où il avait mit la cape de son père pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. Il ouvrit ensuite la boîte à bijou de sa mère et en sortit doucement la pierre rose qui émettait une petite lueur.

« Je me demande quand même d'où vient cette pierre. » marmonna le garçon en tournant l'ovale dans ses mains. « Je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant d'être à Argenta. »

Il crut voir un éclair rose dans le ciel et leva la tête pour ne voir que le ciel bleu. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Et maintenant, j'ai des hallucinations. »

Il finit par tout ranger et caressa ses Pokémon avant de rentrer lorsque Aela revint. Il n'avait pas vu que des personnes le fixait depuis le toit de la maison voisine d'un air intéressé.

« Bon, on va attendre Nath' et aller manger. » déclara la Palletoise en s'asseyant sur le lit, Bambiski dans les bras. « Je regarderai mon match plus tard. »

Intrigué, Bartek regarda l'heure. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Il n'avait pas vu que le temps était passé aussi vite. La coordinatrice revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils se rendirent dans le self du centre pour dîner.

Ils regardèrent ensuite ce qu'avait filmé la blonde et Aela nota toutes ses erreurs pour tenter d'y pallier le lendemain.

Le jour suivant, le trio se rendit de nouveau à l'arène. Aela avait mit sa tenue habituelle, et son adrénaline commençait à monter doucement. Elle avait appris le matin même que Cédric était reparti sur les routes, ce qui arrangeait grandement la Palletoise. Et la dresseuse savait que ses deux amis seraient là pour l'encourager.

En entrant, elle confia Bambiski et Kobold à Bartek et Nathalie. Elle n'allait pas faire appel à eux et préférait qu'ils puissent l'encourager des tribunes sans risquer d'éclaboussures, surtout pour le starter Feu.

La jeune fille chercha ensuite Ondine du regard avant de la trouver près d'un des aquariums.

« Tiens, bonjour Aela ! Prête à prendre ta revanche ? » lui demanda la championne.

« Plus que jamais ! » affirma la brune.

La rousse sourit et l'emmena sur le terrain aquatique. Bartek et Nathalie s'étaient déjà installés et avaient laissé sortir leurs propres Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent également regarder le combat et encourager. Aela leur fit un petit signe et reporta son regard devant elle.

« Comme hier, combat en trois Pokémon avec les mêmes règles ? » demanda Ondine pour être sûre.

« Très bien ! » confirma la Palletoise en prenant sa première Pokéball dans la main.

« Commencez ! » s'exclama une des sœurs d'Ondine qui servait d'arbitre après avoir rappelé les règles et les enjeux du combats.

« Stari, go ! » s'écria la championne en libérant son Pokémon étoile.

« Je compte sur toi Chantilly ! » fit de même la brune avec son Pikachu.

Les deux Pokémon se firent face sur les plate-formes flottantes de l'arène, se jaugeant du regard, du moins pour la souris électrique vu que Stari n'avait pas d'œil.

« Stari, _Pistolet à O_ ! » ordonna la championne la première.

« Chantilly, _Reflet_ ! » s'exclama la challenger.

Son partenaire créa aussitôt plusieurs copies de lui-même qui se retrouvèrent à encercler son adversaire, tout en restant sur les plots. L'attaque que lança le Pokémon Eau ne toucha qu'un des reflets qui s'effaça. Ondine grimaça. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de l'attaque Hâte, vu que Sacha l'utilisait régulièrement avec son premier Pokémon, mais pas forcément d'une attaque Reflet, qui avait apparemment été travaillée vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer lequel était le vrai parmi les faux.

« Stari, _Bulles D'O_ en tournant sur toi-même ! » finit-elle par dire.

« Chantilly, sers-toi de _Vive-Attaque_ pour lui tourner autour. » fit avec fougue la Palletoise.

La souris électrique se mit à sauter de plot en plot en courant autour de son adversaire, alors que celui-ci commençait petit à petit à lancer des bulles tout en tournant sur lui-même. Cela fit disparaître quelques uns des faux Pikachu, mais le vrai en profita pour asséner un coup de tête à l'étoile, le faisant tomber à l'eau.

« Parfait, attaque _Boule Elek_ ! » ordonna ensuite la jeune fille en voyant son adversaire dans l'eau.

« Stari, sers-toi de _Météores_ ! » se décida la rousse en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire.

Le Pokémon Eau eut le temps d'envoyer plusieurs étoiles en direction du partenaire de la challenger, avant de se faire électrocuter par la boule d'énergie électrique qu'il avait envoyé, cumulé à l'eau qui était conductrice. Cela suffit pour le mettre inapte à continuer le combat.

« Merci Stari, grâce à toi, j'ai repéré le véritable Pikachu. » sourit la championne en rappelant son Pokémon et en prenant une deuxième Pokéball. « Ptitard, à toi ! »

Aela souffla en entendant Nathalie, Bartek et les Pokémon l'encourager. Elle avait réussis à se débarrasser d'un des Pokémon de la championne. Le têtard serait difficile à battre, mais son partenaire avait l'air de tenir encore le choc. Il allait falloir être efficace.

« Tu penses pouvoir encore combattre Chantilly ? » demanda la dresseuse.

Le Pikachu lui répondit d'un hochement de la tête, jaugeant son adversaire du regard. Il voulait en découdre en sachant très bien que sa dresseuse comptait sur lui plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Plutôt que de lui mettre la pression, son adrénaline ne faisait que monter et il donnait ainsi le meilleur de lui-même.

« Parfait, Chantilly, _Reflet_ à nouveau ! » se décida la Palletoise, en ayant conscience que l'attaque Météores de Stari avait débusqué le véritable Pikachu.

« Ptitard, sers-toi de ton attaque _Torgnoles_ sur celui qui est au milieu. » s'empressa de dire la championne.

Malheureusement pour lui, la souris électrique fut plus rapide et créa d'autres copies de lui-même tout en se déplaçant pour éviter le coup qui venait sur lui. Cela fonctionna car son adversaire toucha une des répliques qui se volatilisa.

« _Pistolet à O_ sur le plus de Pikachu que tu pourras ! » finit par ordonner la rousse.

« Chantilly, utilise _É_ _clair_ ! » s'exclama la challenger.

Le têtard toucha quelques cibles avant de se faire électrocuter. Bien qu'il était proche du knock-out, il avait encore assez d'énergie pour lancer une Hypnose qui endormit son adversaire. En tombant à l'eau, l'électricité du Pikachu se déchargea sans la piscine dans laquelle trempait l'appendice du Ptitard, finissant de le foudroyer et de le laisser hors-combat.

« Chantilly, reviens ! » fit la Palletoise en pointant la Pokéball vers son partenaire endormi alors qu'Ondine faisait de même avec son Ptitard.. « Merci, tu t'es très bien battu. » chuchota-t-elle à la sphère rouge et blanche avant de la ranger à sa ceinture et de réfléchir à son prochain choix. Il ne lui restait que deux Pokémon : Canard et Minimki. Bambiski et Kobold se trouvaient dans les tribunes.

« Ton Pikachu m'aura donné du mal. » sourit Ondine. « Mon dernier Pokémon sera Psykokwak ! »

Elle libéra l'ornithorynque qui encadra sa tête de ses pattes et la pencha.

« Qui choisir ? » réfléchit la dresseuse. « Minimki me serait bien utile avec ses différentes poudre mais si il est mis hors-combat avant que j'ai pu toucher ce Psykokwak, Canard aura du mal. Autant le garder pour la fin. »

« Canard, à toi de jouer ! » se décida-t-elle en lançant la balle de son Roucool.

Celui-ci se matérialisa dans les airs et resta en vol stationnaire en lançant le cri de son espèce.

« Psykokwak, met-le à l'eau avec ton _Choc-Mental_! » commença la rousse.

« Canard, _Vive-Attaque_ pour l'esquiver puis sers-toi de _Jet de Sable_! » s'exclama la Palletoise.

L'oiseau évita aisément l'attaque psychique et envoya du sable pour aveugler son adversaire. L'ornithorynque commença à se frotter les yeux en gémissant.

« Maintenant, attaque _Tornade_! » continua la brune.

« Psykokwak, renvoi-lui avec ton Choc-Mental ! » commença à s'inquiéter la championne.

Mais, déconcentré par le fait qu'il n'y voyait rien, son partenaire ne se défendit pas et se fit aspirer par la Tornade qui l'envoya contre un mur. Il se releva néanmoins.

« _Pistolet à O_ ! » ordonna Ondine en désespoir de cause.

« Tranch'Air ! » fit de son côté Aela.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent, l'eau explosant en pluie qui aspergea la piscine. Seulement, une deuxième salve vint par derrière et toucha le Pokémon Eau qui tomba à la renverse.

« Psykokwak ne peut plus se battre ! » indiqua l'arbitre. « La gagnante est donc Aela du Bourg-Palette ! »

Alors que la championne rappelait son Pokémon, le Roucool d'Aela poussa un cri de victoire, avant de se mettre à briller. Aela, qui s'était approchée pour le féliciter, se stoppa au milieu d'une plate-forme et observa son partenaire devenir plus grand, plus fort, avec une crinière. Lorsque la lumière s'arrêta, la Palletoise se rendit compte que Canard avait toujours sa tâche beige en triangle sur son aile.

« Bravo Canard ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant son Pokémon fraîchement évolué dans les bras. « Je suis contente que tu ais évolué ! »

Elle lui caressa le bec avant de rejoindre Ondine qui l'attendait sur le sol ferme.

« Voici ton badge Cascade. » fit cette dernière en lui tendant un badge en forme de goutte d'eau bleue. « Ainsi que la Capsule Technique Vibraqua. J'espère qu'elle te servira. »

Aela prit les deux objets ainsi que la petite somme d'argent qu'elle venait de gagner.

« C'était un beau combat. Tu as bien retenu la leçon de la dernière fois. » sourit la rousse. « Ou du moins, tu n'as pas invité ceux qui te gênaient à venir voir ton match. Et tu t'es entraînée je crois.»

« C'est vrai. » admit Aela. « Même si je ne les ai pas invité parce qu'ils n'étaient plus là. »

Elle recula d'un pas lorsque Bambiski lui sauta dans les bras, content que sa dresseuse ait gagné, alors que Kobold se frottait contre sa jambe. Nathalie et Bartek étaient descendus eux aussi et souriaient.

« Maintenant, tu as le choix. » expliqua la championne. « Tu peux te rendre à Carmin-sur-Mer pour le badge Foudre, en passant par les souterrain si tu veux aller plus vite, aller à Safrania pour combattre la championne des types Psy, ou encore aller à Lavanville. Dans tous les cas, je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Le trio ressortit, et Aela déclara son envie de fêter ça avec une bonne glace – et de la chantilly pour son Pikachu. Ils se rendirent en courant au centre Pokémon afin de commander des glaces. Bartek était toujours gêné de ne rien pouvoir payer. Mais l'infirmière lui apporta une bonne nouvelle à ce sujet.

« Bartek, tu as un héritage venant de tes parents. » lui indiqua la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. « Il y a une maison dans la région de Silésiu qui est tenue par ton parrain. Ainsi qu'une somme d'argent que tu peux créditer comme tu le souhaite sur cette carte. » expliqua-t-elle en tendant une carte qui avait le même format que la carte de dresseur d'Aela ou celle de coordinatrice de Nathalie. « Pour son fonctionnement, c'est comme la carte de dresseur, sauf que tu ne peux pas tout utiliser en une fois. Ton parrain gère le plus gros de ton argent, ça c'est comme ton compte. À toi d'en faire bon usage. Si tu veux, il y a noté l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de ce fameux parrain. »

Elle lui tendit la carte ainsi que le papier où étaient notés tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'héritage, avant de sourire et de repartir.

Le blond écarquilla des yeux en voyant la somme se trouvant sur son compte et sourit.

« Bon, bah les filles, je peux proposer de vous payer les glaces. » sourit-il.

« Mais.. » tenta Aela.

« Pas de mais, ce sera pour te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi jusqu'à maintenant. » expliqua le garçon. « Et rembourser en partie les achats que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Vu comme ça, c'est d'accord. » concéda la coordinatrice.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda quand même la dresseuse.

« Certain. » approuva le garçon. « Après ça, il faudra que j'appelle Mateusz. Je l'aurai bien fait avant pour le tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais comme je ne connaissais pas son numéro, je n'ai pas pu. »

Les glaces qu'ils avaient commandé furent apportées par un Leveinard et ils mangèrent en silence. Bartek souffla ensuite devant le téléphone. Il était terrorisé, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé sa langue natale, depuis son anniversaire en fait, et il n'avait plus vu son parrain depuis plusieurs années.

Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro pour joindre la rare personne qui lui restait en tant que famille...


	15. XV - La pierre de Mew

Bartek décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro pour joindre la rare personne qui lui restait en tant que famille... Mateusz. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un ami de son père qu'il avait choisis en tant que parrain alors qu'ils vivaient encore à Silésiu. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa poitrine alors que le bip sonore retentissait dans son oreille.

« Allô ? » fit la voix de son interlocuteur alors que l'écran s'allumait. « Tiens, salut Bartek ! » le reconnut-il en parlant en silésian, la langue de la région de Silésiu.

« Mateusz. » sourit malgré lui le blond. « Comment ça va ? »

« Moi ça va, la question se pose plutôt pour toi. » fit sérieusement son parrain. « J'ai appris pour tes parents il y a peu. »

Le sourire de Bartek s'effaça, il s'en doutait un peu, même s'il ne savait pas comment les autorités pouvaient connaître son adresse.

« On m'a appris que tu voyageais dans Kanto du coup. » continua Mateusz. « N'hésite pas à m'appeler si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ? »

« C'est d'accord. » fit doucement le blond. « Au fait Mateusz, toi qui es spécialisé dans les pierres, tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est ? » demanda le garçon en montrant la pierre rose.

L'homme regarda à travers l'écran puis secoua la tête.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me l'envoies pour que j'y jette un coup d'œil. » expliqua-t-il. « Attend, je vais te donner accès à ta boîte. »

L'écran devint blanc, avant d'arriver sur un fond avec un dessin de carton dessus.

« Tu peux la mettre dans la machine à côté du téléphone. » indiqua Mateusz. « Elle le transférera dans la boîte et je pourrai la récupérer. Au passage, je te fais passer ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Bartek vit l'objet dans sa boite, mais il restait un problème.

« Comment je le récupère ? »

« Clique dessus avec ton doigt, puis tu sélectionnes récupérer. » expliqua son parrain. « Ah oui, et tout est protégé par un mot de passe. Surtout ne l'oublie pas ! Et ne le donne à personne. »

Bartek récupéra l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une Pokéball, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir à Kanto. Il ne le savait pas, mais son parrain lui avait envoyé une Pokéball qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Silésiu. Elle était bleue noire, avec une étoile jaune sur la partie haute, à coté d'un trait bleu qui traversait la sphère en travers.

« C'est une Starball. » précisa l'adulte. « Très pratique si tu veux t'amuser à capturer des Pokémon la nuit, ou qui évoluent qu'à ce moment là. »

« C'est gentil. » sourit de nouveau Bartek.

« Du coup, je pense que tu veux continuer de voyager dans Kanto ? » supposa le Silésian. « Appelle-moi à chaque fois que tu arrives en ville. Comme je ne connais pas bien la géographie de Kanto, ni quel centre Pokémon appeler, je préfère que ce soit comme ça et que tu me donnes régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

« D'accord ! À bientôt Mateusz. »

« Fais attention à toi Bartek. »

L'homme raccrocha après avoir récupérer la pierre que son filleul voulait qu'il examine. Bartek s'était retourné vers Aela et Nathalie et leur montra la Starball qu'il avait reçu en cadeau.

« C'est gentil, mais il y a peu de Pokémon qui évoluent de nuit. » se mit à réfléchir Aela. « Il y a les Evoli qui peuvent devenir des Noctali, et les Rocabot des Lougaroc forme nocturne. Sinon il faudra trouver des Hoothoot ou des Pokémon qui aiment la nuit. »

La dresseuse se gratta la tête, elle était persuadée d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

« J'ai oublié d'appeler le professeur Chen ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers le combiné pour appeler le célèbre savant.

Le scientifique fut content d'avoir des nouvelles de la jeune dresseuse, et ravi d'apprendre qu'elle avait obtenu son deuxième badge. Il savait par les parents de Franck que ce dernier l'avait également obtenu, et Kimiko l'avait appelé pour lui montrer les Pokémon qu'elle avait ainsi que le premier badge qu'elle avait réussis finalement à obtenir. En vérité, elle le faisait plus pour entraîner ses Pokémon et ne pas se retrouver à la merci de Pokémon sauvages beaucoup plus fort qu'elle que parce qu'elle en avait envie. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cédric, et ce fut la Palletoise qui lui appris qu'il avait obtenu facilement son badge d'Azuria.

« Bien, bien Aela. Je suis content que tu avances aussi vite, et que tu aies attrapé tout ces Pokémon. J'espère que tu en attraperas un autre bientôt. » sourit le grand-père de Régis et de Blue. « Au fait, tu devrais aller rendre une petite visite à Léo. Il vit sur la route nord d'Azuria. Il pourrait peut-être t'apprendre deux trois petites choses si tu lui demandes de ma part. »

« On ira le voir. » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Je vous rappelle lorsque j'aurais mon troisième badge ! »

Elle raccrocha et proposa donc à Nathalie et à Bartek de se rendre chez Léo. Cela pourrait même permettre à Bartek d'en savoir un peu plus sur la région et ses Pokémon, et ils pourraient lui demander quels autres Pokémon peuvent évoluer de nuit ou ont une vie nocturne.

« On pourrait s'y rendre demain ? » fit la coordinatrice. « Il se fait tard, on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous faudra pour aller jusqu'à chez lui, et tes Pokémon ont besoin de repos. »

En effet, Chantilly, ainsi que Canard étaient tous les deux épuisés par leur combat contre la championne d'Azuria un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et ils n'étaient donc pas au mieux de leur forme pour le moment.

« D'accord. » concéda la brune. « On ira demain matin alors. »

« Aela ! » l'interpella une voix de fille.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait et aperçu Kimiko.

« Salut Kimiko! Je viens d'apprendre que tu avais eu ton badge roche ? » la salua la dresseuse.

« Oui, avec l'aide de Musha et de Cutie. » confirma l'Alolienne. « Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de Pokémon dans le Mont Sélénite, mais mon œuf a éclot. »

« Il s'agissait de quel Pokémon ? » demanda Bartek, curieux.

« Un Ptiravi. » leur apprit la fille aux cheveux châtains. « Je l'ai appelé Happy, il a toujours l'air joyeux. »

« C'est super ! » s'exclama pour sa part la jeune Katowitz. « J'ai eu mon deuxième badge. Tu devrais t'en sortir plus facilement contre Ondine, elle est spécialisée dans le type Eau. Tout tes Pokémon devraient pouvoir combattre s'ils savent nager. »

« C'est vrai que la défense de Pierre était un gros problème. » soupira la Palletoise d'adoption. « Je n'y serai jamais arrivée si je n'avais que Fluffy et Cutie. »

« Tu penses aller la combattre à quel moment ? » demanda Aela. « Sachant que demain, on ira voir Léo. »

« Je réserve demain pour m'entraîner et visiter la ville. » haussa des épaules son interlocutrice. « J'irai sûrement après-demain. »

« J'ai un concours après-demain également, en fin d'après-midi. » leur apprit Nathalie après avoir vérifié sur son livret. « Si tu y vas en fin de matinée ou en début d'après-midi, on pourra venir t'encourager. »

Alors que Kimiko confiait ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle, Aela, Nathalie et Bartek se rendirent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient pris à leur arrivée pour la durée de leur séjour à Azuria. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le self à dix-neuf heures trente pour pouvoir manger, et ils mirent ce temps à contribution pour s'occuper de leurs Pokémon.

« Je me demande quel Pokémon sortira de l'œuf. » fit pensivement Bartek qui avait sortit l'œuf en question de son sac. « Tu le sais Nathalie ? »

« Oui, mais je vous laisse la surprise. » sourit la fille d'éleveur. « Il faudra que je fasse mon rapport à ma mère quand il éclora d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas de couleur habituel. »

Lorsque l'heure qu'ils avaient prévu arriva, ils se rendirent au self où ils retrouvèrent l'Alolienne. La nuit arriva rapidement, et ils s'endormirent assez vite.

Un Pokémon rose était en train d'observer les trois enfants dans le centre Pokémon, alors qu'ils dormaient à poings fermés. Il avait rencontré sur son chemin des membres de la Team Rocket et avait réussis à les éviter, mais ces derniers étaient constamment à sa recherche. Aela, Bartek et Nathalie l'intriguaient. Il voulait les approcher encore un peu plus, et il s'était téléporté dans leur chambre pendant la nuit. C'était le blond qui avait à la base sa pierre. Le Pokémon savait qu'il ne l'avait pas pour le moment et en était content dans l'immédiat. Il avait entendu que les sbires le recherchait à cause de ça, et il s'en voulait d'en être la cause. Le mystérieux Pokémon entendit du bruit et se téléporta à l'extérieur, dans le ramage d'un arbre voisin, avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive pour de bon. Il serait patient.

Le lendemain matin, Aela, Bartek et Nathalie partirent vers le Nord d'Azuria. Ils espéraient voir Léo et rentrer dans la ville de l'eau avant que la nuit tombe et ils ignoraient pour combien de temps ils en avaient.

Le trio devait tout d'abord traverser le Pont Pépite. Plusieurs dresseurs s'y affrontaient et l'un d'eux les arrêta pour un combat. Ce fut la Palletoise qui s'y colla, jugeant que son starter devait se dégourdir les jambes.

« Bambiski, je compte sur toi ! » fit-elle en libérant le lézard de feu.

« Mystherbe, viens te battre ! » fit en même temps le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Le Salamèche semblait content de pouvoir enfin combattre et se mit aussitôt en position de combat en voyant son adversaire.

« Bon, j'ai l'avantage. » pensa la brune. « Mais il faut que je reste tout de même sur mes gardes. » Elle analysa quelques instants le Pokémon Plante avant d'ordonner sa première attaque.

« Sers-toi de ton attaque _Flammèche_ ! » ordonna-t-elle finalement.

« Mystherbe, utilise _Vol-Vie_ ! » s'exclama de son côté le garçon.

Le starter aux yeux verts était plus rapide que son opposant et parvint à toucher ce dernier le premier. Le Pokémon Plante ancra ses pattes dans le sol avant de se pencher vers le Salamèche et d'absorber une partie de son énergie. Bambiski se gratta la tête, se demandant ce que le Mystherbe cherchait à faire. Il n'avait pas senti grand chose à vrai dire, à peine un chatouillis.

Aela arqua un sourcil. Elle se serait attendu à ce qu'il utilise une autre attaque, même si Vol-Vie permettait de regagner de l'énergie par rapport à celle prise à son adversaire, mais en tout cas, ça n'avait pas sembler beaucoup aider la plante.

« Continue avec _Flammèche_ ! » continua la jeune fille en profitant de son avantage évident de type.

« Allez Mystherbe, utilise la même attaque ! » se borna le garçon.

Alors que son partenaire prenait clairement l'avantage, la Palletoise se posa soudain une question.

« Tu ne viendrais pas d'attraper ton Mystherbe par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle à son adversaire.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » s'étonna ce dernier alors que les feuilles de son Pokémon commençait à prendre feu.

« Il ne semble connaître que Vol-Vie, ou alors c'est la seule attaque que tu connais de lui. » expliqua Aela en soupirant. « Et ce n'est pas la meilleure attaque à utiliser contre un type Feu. »

Alors qu'elle expliquait, le Pokémon Plante tournait en rond pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes qui détruisaient ses feuilles et il finit par tomber au sol, sans pouvoir continuer le combat.

Le garçon, dépité, le rappela dans sa Pokéball et en prit une deuxième à sa ceinture.

« Ptitard, à toi ! »

« Tu te sens d'attaque à le combattre Bambiski ? » demanda Aela à son partenaire enflammé, connaissant son désavantage évident de type.

La salamandre lui fit signe que oui, aussi la jeune fille le laissa sur le terrain pour le moment.

« Commence par lancer une attaque _Brouillard_ ! » ordonna la dresseuse.

« Ptitard, _Pistolet à O !_ » s'exclama de son côté l'adolescent.

Le Salamèche fut un peu plus rapide que son opposant et se cacha dans un nuage épais. L'attaque le toucha cependant au bras droit, mais il pouvait encore tenir debout.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta néanmoins la jeune fille.

Son partenaire lui fit signe que oui.

« Dans ces cas, sers-toi de _Draco-Rage_ ! »

« Ptitard, essaye de le trouver et de te servir de ton _Pistolet à O_ à nouveau ! » ordonna de son côté le garçon.

Encore une fois, le starter de feu fut plus rapide et put charger son attaque pour la lancer sur son adversaire. Sans pour autant se démonter, et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, ce dernier lança son attaque aquatique qui fit cette fois mouche, aidé par la provenance de la capacité qu'avait lancé son opposant.

Alors que les deux Pokémon étaient au sol, une lumière entoura le corps du Salamèche.

Aela écarquilla des yeux, puis se mit à sourire franchement lorsque son starter grandit, qu'une corne lui poussa sur la tête, puis qu'il poussa un rugissement plus grave que d'habitude en faisant partir en éclats la lumière scintillante qui l'entourait lors de son évolution.

La jeune fille sortit son Pokédex, elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur les Reptincel. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait appris de nouvelles attaques.

« Bambiski, sers-toi de _Griffe Acier_ ! » se décida finalement la Palletoise en voyant que son adversaire ne rappelait pas son Pokémon et que ce dernier se relevait péniblement.

Le Ptitard n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Grâce à son évolution, le Reptincel était encore plus rapide, et également plus vicieux. L'attaque le toucha de plein fouet et il se heurta à son dresseur avant de s'écrouler, incapable de continuer le combat.

« Bravo Bambiski ! » le félicita Aela en lui grattouillant la tête juste derrière la corne, chose qu'il sembla d'ailleurs fortement apprécié. « Je suis fière de toi. »

Bambiski se gratta la joue, embarrassé. Malgré son évolution, il semblait être encore un peu timide surtout lorsqu'on le complimentait.

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! » s'écria le garçon qui commençait à s'agacer. « Piafabec, à toi ! »

Alors qu'elle allait prendre une autre Pokéball à sa ceinture, son partenaire lui fit signe qu'il y allait.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? J'aurais sans doute besoin de toi plus tard. » fit Aela.

Le Pokémon Feu se mit à réfléchir, puis pencha la tête vers sa dresseuse en quémandant une grattouille. La jeune fille pouffa de rire et fit ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il ne se laisse rappeler.

« Merci beaucoup Bambiski. » déclara la Palletoise à sa Pokéball. « Je compte sur toi Chantilly ! »

Son Pikachu se matérialisa sur le terrain, et sembla sourire en voyant son adversaire.

« Allez Piafabec, sers-toi de _Picpic_ ! » s'impatienta le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

« Chantilly, _Reflet_ , puis _É_ _clair_! » ordonna la brune, voulant éviter que son partenaire se fasse toucher bien qu'elle savait que l'attaque ne ferait pas beaucoup de dégâts à son Pokémon électrique.

Le Pikachu fut plus rapide et esquiva aisément l'assaut de l'oiseau en créant plusieurs copies de lui-même tout autour de ce dernier. Il le grilla ensuite avec son attaque électrique, qui suffit au grand étonnement d'Aela pour le mettre hors-combat.

« Merci pour le combat. » la remercia l'adolescent alors qu'elle félicitait son partenaire. « Je venais d'attraper Mystherbe et Piafabec et je voulais voir leurs niveaux respectifs. »

« Merci à toi. » sourit Aela alors que son Pikachu se perchait sur sa tête. « Bambiski a évolué grâce au combat. Au fait, tu ne saurais pas par où habite Léo ? »

« Léo, le Pokémaniac ? » demanda son adversaire. « Il suffit de suivre le chemin après le pont. Il habite dans le phare que tu peux voir là-bas. »

La Palletoise regarda là où il pointait son doigt, avant que ce dernier ne lui donne les sous qu'elle avait remporté pour le combat, et il partit en direction d'Azuria pour faire soigner ses Pokémon.

« C'était un beau match ! » sourit Nathalie. « Mais ça commence à se couvrir. J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas. »

« Bon, les filles, vous voulez faire une course ? » proposa Bartek.

« Je ne suis pas très sport. » expliqua Nathalie. « Ce sera sans moi. »

« Il y a pleins de potentiels dresseurs à combattre. » refusa pour sa part Aela. « Fais une course contre ton Rattata, ça fera un bon entraînement. »

« Comme vous voudrez. On se retrouve chez Léo ? »

Après avoir eu la confirmation de ses deux amies, Bartek, qui avait fait sortir le Pokémon Rat, débuta la course contre celui-ci.

Aela et Nathalie pouffèrent de rire et marchèrent enfin jusqu'à la sortie du Pont Pépite. Un homme qui pêchait les appela.

« Excusez-moi, les demoiselles ! »

« Euh, nous ? » demanda Aela en regardant autour d'elle.

« Oui, dites-moi, j'ai vu votre combat tout à l'heure, et je me suis demandé si vous aimeriez avoir une canne à pêche ? J'en ai eu une nouvelle hier, et je ne me servirai plus de l'autre, autant la donner à quelqu'un que ça intéressera. » expliqua l'adulte.

« Je ne sais pas pêcher. » firent en chœur les deux filles. « Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d'apprendre. » continua Aela.

« Parfait, alors, je vais vous expliquer comment on fait. » proposa l'homme en lui tendant la canne à pêche qui serait celle de la Palletoise à présent. « Viens par là. »

Pendant qu'Aela apprenait les bases de la pêche aux Pokémon, Bartek était arrivé, quelques minutes derrière son Rattata, et son Pokémon était en train de se moquer gentiment de lui car il était essoufflé.

« C'est pas drôle Rattata ! En plus, tu es plus rapide que moi. » fit mine de bouder Bartek.

Il resta un moment à regarder derrière lui pour voir s'il voyait les filles, mais il avait parcouru un bon bout de chemin et il ne voyait que des silhouettes au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire Rattata ? Tu crois que je toque pour voir si Léo est ici et le prévenir qu'Aela et Nathalie arrivent ou je les attends là ? »

Le rat lui répondit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et son petit partenaire regardait le ciel. Il comprit en sentant une goutte s'écraser sur son nez, puis une autre.

« Compris, je toque. » sourit le blond avant de rappeler son rat et de ranger la Pokéball à sa ceinture.

Il frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il essaya de nouveau, et la porte s'entrouvrit cette fois. Bartek entra. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il commençait un peu à avoir la chaire de poule.

« Oh hé, il y a quelqu'un ? Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'étais venu vous voir avec des amies. » Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers sa provenance, sans rien voir. Il sentit alors quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Mais lâchez-moi ! » s'exclama le Jadellien en essayant de se dégager.

« Donne-nous la pierre de Mew et on te laissera partir. » rétorqua une voix devant lui.

« Mais de quoi vous voulez parler ?! » s'étonna le garçon. « Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Très bien. Mets-le dans la machine du pseudo savant. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose s'il ne veut rien nous dire. »

Il sentit quelqu'un lui enlever la ceinture où se trouvaient ses Pokéball, puis son sac à dos, avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans une machine ronde, qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur.

« Bien, fouille son sac. » fit le membre de la Team Rocket qui avait parlé. « La pierre de Mew doit s'y trouver. »

L'autre commença à fouiller dedans, pendant que le premier était en train de regarder les commandes de la machine.

« Alors, on va te transformer en Pokémon rare... Un Minidraco me semble être pas mal. » marmonna-t-il en tapant le numéro du Pokédex du Pokémon en question, affichant l'image sur l'ordinateur qui contenait le programme. « Et on lance. »

Il appuya sur le bouton vert du programme, et la machine se mit à briller avant de s'arrêter. La porte où il avait mit le garçon était vide. Dans la deuxième partie, se trouvait un Minidraco.

« Parfait. Magneti, _Cage-_ _É_ _clair_ ! » ordonna l'homme à son Pokémon, qui s'exécuta. « Alors, tu l'as ? »

« Rien ! À part une stupide boîte à bijoux et des accessoires de voyage ! »

« Très bien, ça ne relève plus de nous. On se rend au Quartier Général de la Centrale, un des chefs pourra l'y interroger. Il a parlé d'amies avec qui il était. On en a fini ici. On part tout de suite ! »

Ils abandonnèrent le sac à dos ainsi que les Pokéball de Bartek, en l'emmenant sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre vers la Centrale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?


	16. XVI - Transformation

Aela et Nathalie s'étaient remises en marche dès que le pêcheur avait terminé de leur faire une démonstration. Elles ne purent cependant pas éviter les gouttes qui commençaient à tomber de plus en plus fort et finirent par courir pour arriver enfin devant chez Léo. La porte était entrouverte. Pour se faire entendre, la Palletoise toqua et entra. Elle s'étonna de voir qu'il faisait aussi sombre à l'intérieur. Surtout que le Jadellien devrait déjà se trouver-là.

« Bartek ? Monsieur Léo ? » appela-t-elle.

La lumière revint grâce à Nathalie qui avait trouvé le disjoncteur et l'avait remis en route. Les deux filles virent que toute la pièce était sens dessus-dessous, et leur ami ne se trouvait pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ici ? » se demanda la coordinatrice en regardant autour d'elle.

« J'ai trouvé le sac de Bartek ! » s'exclama Aela, qui commençait à avoir peur.

« Et ses Pokéball sont ici. » repéra l'Argentoise en prenant la ceinture. « Ce n'est pas normal du tout ! »

Aela et Nathalie firent sortir les partenaires du garçon et les questionnèrent pour savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose. Aucun ne put leur donner d'explications, le seul ayant été à l'extérieur ne savait rien à partir du moment où son dresseur était entré dans la maison.

Pendant que la coordinatrice lui grattait la tête pour le remercier, la Palletoise était à la recherche d'un éventuel indice, ainsi que de Léo. Elle le trouva en ouvrant la porte, ligoté et bâillonné.

La dresseuse appela son amie avant d'aller aider le jeune homme en le libérant de ses liens.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille une fois que le Pokémaniac fut debout.

« Quelques bleus. » souffla l'adulte en s'époussetant alors que Nathalie passait la porte en apportant les affaires qui appartenaient à Bartek.

« Est-ce que vous auriez vu un garçon de notre âge, blond, entrer par hasard ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je l'ai entendu. » avoua le Pokémaniac avant de leur expliquer toute l'histoire. « La dernière chose que j'ai entendu, c'est qu'ils se rendaient à la Centrale avec lui. » termina-t-il finalement, encore bouleversé de sa mésaventure.

« La Centrale ? » firent en même temps Nathalie et Aela.

Léo leur expliqua que la Centrale était abandonnée depuis des années, et qu'elle se trouvait à l'Est d'Azuria. Il décida d'accompagner les deux filles jusqu'à là-bas, mais était selon ses propres dires un piètre dresseur. Il ne leur serait pas forcément d'une grande aide si elles devraient combattre. Les deux filles se regardèrent. Elles devraient faire escale à Azuria, et voir si elles ne pouvaient pas demander à Kimiko de les aider.

L'homme prit donc quelques affaires avant de rejoindre les deux fillettes. Il leur montra le chemin du retour, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rivière et où peu de dresseurs se trouvaient. Ils furent donc dans la ville de l'eau plus rapidement qu'ils n'étaient venu, surtout que le chemin était en descente tout le long.

« Attendez un peu. » s'exclama Aela alors qu'ils passaient devant le centre Pokémon de la ville. « Je vais voir si je trouve une amie pour nous aider. On n'est jamais trop nombreux. »

Léo hocha de la tête et patienta sur le banc devant le bâtiment au toit rouge. La Palletoise et l'Argentoise entrèrent aussitôt et pendant qu'Aela confiait ses Pokémon à l'infirmière Joëlle pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Nathalie cherchait des yeux l'Alolienne.

« Je ne la vois pas. » soupira la coordinatrice.

« Excusez-moi. » demanda donc la brune à la soignante alors qu'elle ramenait ses partenaires. « Est-ce que vous auriez vu une fille de notre âge, avec un chapeau bleu, des cheveux long châtains et avec un léger accent ? »

« Vous devez parler de la petite Kimiko. Je l'ai vu se rendre au self il y a vingt minutes de ça. Je ne l'ai pas revu passer, je suppose qu'elle s'y trouve toujours. »

Les deux filles s'y rendirent donc et trouvèrent finalement l'Alolienne qui terminait son repas.

« Salut Kimiko ! On aurait besoin de ton aide si tu n'as rien de prévu. » commença la Palletoise.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. » confirma la jeune fille en remettant son chapeau. « Comment je peux vous aider ? »

« On est allés voir Léo ce matin. Bartek était parti devant, et ils se sont fait attaquer par la Team Rocket. Léo pense qu'ils sont allés à la Centrale, mais on ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide, au cas où. » expliqua Aela. « J'aurais bien demandé à Cédric et Franck de nous aider, mais ils sont déjà partis depuis un moment. »

« D'accord. Est-ce qu'on passerait voir la police d'Azuria pour qu'ils nous aident ? » proposa son interlocutrice.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Nathalie en haussant des épaules. « On n'y avait pas pensé. »

Les trois filles ressortirent et se chargèrent de se rendre au poste de police. Ces derniers ne les prirent pas vraiment au sérieux, mais un policier du nom de Jeff se joignit à eux pour les recherches avec son Caninos.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant de voir la Centrale Abandonnée en vue. Jeff fit une grimace en avisant un homme habillé d'une tenue noire avec un R rouge dessus surveiller les alentours et il arrêta le reste du groupe.

« Attendez ! » fit-il en observant. « Il faut le prendre par surprise, sinon il va donner l'alerte et nous ne savons pas combien ils sont. »

« On pourrait l'endormir ? » proposa Nathalie. « Nos Pokémon s'en chargeraient. »

« Bonne idée. »

La coordinatrice laissa sortir sa Mélofée de sa Pokéball et lui demanda d'aller endormir le garde avec son attaque _Berceuse_. Ils restèrent cachés le temps que le Pokémon fée s'en occupait puis ils purent rentrer à l'intérieur sans se faire voir. Le policier en profita pour menotter le sbire à un poteau de la Centrale pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas et ne leur pose pas de problèmes à la sortie.

« Je crois que je vais libérer Minimki de sa Pokéball. Mélofée est très bien pour endormir les Pokémon, mais il risque de nous endormir nous aussi. » déclara Aela. « Pour l'extérieur ça allait très bien, mais à l'intérieur, les murs renvoient les sons. »

La blonde hocha de la tête et rappela sa partenaire dans la sphère rouge et blanche. Le Papilusion d'Aela prit sa place.

Ils ne croisèrent d'abord personne. Puis quelques sbires que le Pokémon Insecte et Vol avait au préalable endormi avec sa _Poudre Dodo_. Jeff s'occupait toujours de les neutraliser pour leur retour et ils continuaient à chercher dans chaque salle, sans trouver de trace de leur ami.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au sous-sol où ils entendaient des bruits. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source et découvrir une bande de Magneti en train d'attaquer un Minidraco qui était enroulé autour d'un poteau et ne pouvait pas répliquer.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble avoir entendu les sbires qui m'ont attaqué parler de transformation en Minidraco. » se rappela Léo. « La machine n'étant pas au point, il peut toujours parler comme nous. »

« Bartek ? » appela Aela, faisant se retourner les Pokémon Acier et Électrique vers eux.

Le Minidraco releva la tête et il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais la paralysie l'en empêcha. Sa réaction suffit cependant à la Palletoise pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de leur ami.

Ce fut Bambiski qui s'occupa des Magneti. Ils craignaient le feu et son attaque _Flammèche_ était devenue plus puissante qu'avant. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient de la chance que l'un des commandants de la Team Rocket avait dû partir peut de temps avant avec une partie de l'effectif présent pour une mission urgente. Aela libéra son ami qui eut à peine le temps de dire son prénom avant de tomber endormi, épuisé et affaibli. L'avantage sous sa forme actuelle était qu'Aela pouvait le transporter facilement.

Ils ressortirent rapidement, et en sortant, Jeff appela les autres policiers à la rescousse pour enfermer les membres de la Team Rocket qui avaient été endormis et attrapés par leurs soins. Aela, Nathalie et Kimiko se pressèrent de rentrer à Azuria pour pouvoir faire soigner Bartek. Léo les suivait, il était le seul à pouvoir lui rendre sa forme humaine. Il pleuvait, et l'orage éclata bien vite. Ils arrivèrent au centre Pokémon essoufflés et trempés de la tête aux pieds, et Aela confia leur ami à l'infirmière Joëlle en lui expliquant du mieux qu'elle put ce qu'il s'était passé.

Celle-ci se tourna vers le Pokémaniac.

« Je vous avais dit il y a quelques années de ça de détruire cette machine parce qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon. Vous ne l'avez donc pas fait. »

C'était une question et le scientifique rougit et se mit à bafouiller comme quoi il voulait juste faire avancer la science.

« Je vais soigner votre ami. » déclara la soignante à l'adresse d'Aela, Nathalie et Kimiko. « Je ne sais pas trop si ça marchera, mais je peux enlever avec certitude sa paralysie. Ensuite, il faudra retourner chez Léo pour le retransformer. »

Elle partit avec Bartek toujours transformé en Minidraco, laissant les jeunes filles toute seules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Nathalie. « On attend ici ou on va se faire un petit tour en attendant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Aela. « Je crois que Kimiko voulait visiter la ville, mais je ne voudrais pas rater le retour de l'infirmière et de Bartek. »

« L'une de vous peut attendre ici et la deuxième venir avec moi si vous voulez. » proposa Kimiko. « Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

Aela préféra rester. Léo n'avait pas très envie de bouger non plus. Nathalie décida de sortir avec Kimiko. Les deux filles papotèrent, l'Alolienne avait la discussion facile et cherchait à connaître le plus de choses possibles qui n'existaient pas dans sa région natale.

« Les arènes n'existent pas à Alola. » expliqua-t-elle à la coordinatrice. « Bien que nous ayons une Ligue depuis peu. »

« Comment les gens font pour y aller alors ? » demanda la blonde.

« Nous faisons un tour des îles. » réfléchit la Palletoise d'adoption. « Nous devons passer des épreuves qui nous permettent ensuite d'accéder à la Ligue. Lorsque je suis partie pour Kanto, les arènes étaient sous forme de projet seulement. Je ne sais pas s'ils le feront ou non. »

« Alola à l'air d'être une région sympa. » répliqua Nathalie. « Il doit y avoir des Pokémon différents d'ici. »

« Oh oui, surtout les formes d'Alola. » rit Kimiko.

« Les formes d'Alola ? » s'étonna la fille d'éleveuse.

« Oui. Tu as un Goupix, je me trompe ? » demanda son interlocutrice plus sérieusement.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et bien, à Alola, les Goupix sont de type Glace. » avoua l'Alolienne. « On appelle ça la forme d'Alola car il s'est adapté à son environnement. »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer un Goupix de type Glace. » fit Nathalie. « Tu aurais une image ? »

Kimiko s'arrêta et farfouilla dans son sac à bandoulière à la recherche d'un livret qui présentait sa région natale.

« Tiens, le voici ! » s'exclama-t-elle en trouvant le dit-livret. Elle feuilleta rapidement à l'intérieur et retrouva la page qu'elle cherchait.

Nathalie regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait et vit l'image d'un Goupix blanc et bleu ciel, avec la fourrure plus arrondie qu'il ne l'avait à Kanto.

« Il est beau. » sourit la coordinatrice. « J'aimerai bien en voir un en vrai. »

« Il n'est pas le seul Pokémon de Kanto à avoir une forme d'Alola. » reprit la jeune fille au chapeau. « Il y en a beaucoup d'autres. »

« Heureusement qu'Aela n'est pas venue. » se mit à rire Nathalie. « Elle serait allée directement à Alola si elle avait vu ça. »

Dans le centre Pokémon, Aela éternua et maugréa.

« J'ai dû attraper un rhume avec cette pluie. » fit-elle sans se douter qu'on parlait d'elle à l'extérieur.

La Palletoise patientait. Léo semblait bouder depuis l'intervention de l'infirmière Joëlle sur sa machine et il ne pipait mot. Quant à la dresseuse, elle était inquiète pour Bartek et n'avait pas très envie de parler de toute façon.

Elle se releva dès que la soignante passa les portes coulissantes.

« Votre ami se porte bien. » sourit-elle à la jeune dresseuse. « Il se repose. »

La jeune fille la remercia et se rendit dans la chambre où se trouvait le garçon, toujours transformé en Pokémon. Comme l'avait annoncé la femme aux cheveux roses, il était endormi.

Il finit par se réveiller après plusieurs minutes et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son amie.

« J'ai bien cru que je ne sortirai jamais de cette Centrale abandonnée. » avoua-t-il. « Où est-ce que je suis ? »

« Au centre Pokémon. » fit Aela qui avait du mal à voir un Minidraco avec la voix du Jadellien.

« Et la Team Rocket ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

« Ceux qui étaient là-bas ont été arrêté. » sourit la jeune fille. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité. »

« Sous forme d'un Pokémon. » rappela-t-il en grimaçant. « Je ne sais même pas comment reprendre forme humaine. »

« C'est Léo qui s'en occupera. C'est lui qui a inventé cette machine si j'ai tout suivi. » La brune sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose et se baissa pour prendre le sac à dos de Bartek. « Tout tes Pokémon sont à l'intérieur. On les a récupéré en arrivant chez Léo avec Nathalie. »

« Yep. Tu nous auras fait peur d'ailleurs. » s'exclama une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de la coordinatrice. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je m'en sors pas trop mal. » avoua le garçon. « Mais j'aimerai bien reprendre ma forme normale. »

« Alors, on va se rendre en vitesse chez moi. » intervint Léo. « Ensuite vous pourrez reprendre ce que vous faisiez avant toute cette histoire. »

Les enfants hochèrent de la tête, et le Pokémaniac les emmena chez lui en prenant un raccourci qui leur permettaient d'éviter les dresseurs sur le chemin. L'adulte leur indiqua de mettre le garçon transformé en Minidraco dans la machine et appuya sur le bouton pour lui faire retrouver sa forme originale.

Lorsque le garçon put enfin sortir de la machine, il soupira d'aise.

« Quand même, ça fait du bien de redevenir humain. »

Il récupéra son sac à dos et remit ses Pokéball à sa ceinture. Ils saluèrent Léo et retournèrent tranquillement à Azuria. Une fois au centre Pokémon, Bartek leur expliqua les raisons de son enlèvement, qu'il était dû à la pierre de Mew, il avait finit par comprendre que la pierre rose qu'il avait envoyé à son parrain était ce que la Team Rocket recherchait. Le blond ne voulait pas la récupérer tout de suite, pour attendre que cette histoire se tasse pour de bon, et il espérait que les recherches n'iraient pas vers son parrain.

Alors qu'il terminait son récit, son sac à dos bougea. Bartek leva un sourcil et l'ouvrit, pour en ressortir l'œuf que Nathalie lui avait confié à Argenta.

« Il est en train d'éclore ! » s'exclama Nathalie en souriant. « Tu vas avoir un nouveau Pokémon Bartek ! »

Un petit museau gris était en train de casser la coquille, et elle finit par disparaître totalement dans une lumière éblouissante. Sur les genoux du Jadellien se trouvait un Evoli au pelage gris, qui regardait le garçon avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Les Evoli ne sont pas marrons en temps normal ? » demanda Aela.

« Si. C'est pour ça que la couleur de l'œuf m'avait interpellé au départ. » avoua la coordinatrice. « Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un Shiny après en avoir vu un grâce à Cédric. »

L'Evoli posa ses pattes sur le torse du garçon et commença à lui lécher allègrement le visage, le faisant rire.

« Aela, comme tu n'as pas eu d'œuf de Pokémon, tu veux bien lui trouver un surnom ? » demanda Bartek entre deux fous rires.

« D'accord. » se mit-elle à réfléchir en caressant la tête du renardeau. « Que penses-tu de Wakko ? »

Le Pokémon fit non de la tête. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Hmm. » continua la Palletoise. « Tidou peut-être ? »

Le Shiny lui répondit par un cri joyeux et lui sauta dans les bras, la bousculant au passage.

« Je pense que ça lui plaît. » rigola le jeune entraîneur. « Tidou donc. » Il prit la Starball que son parrain lui avait envoyé et la montra au renard qui la renifla d'un air curieux. « Tu veux bien être mon Pokémon ? »

L'Evoli acquiesça et toucha la Starball avec son museau. Cette dernière se referma et bougea un peu avant de s'arrêter. Voulant profiter de son nouveau partenaire et lui faire découvrir les autres, Bartek le laissa ressortir.

Il profita d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour féliciter Bambiski de son évolution. Aela l'avait fait pendant son combat, et Nathalie suivit Bartek dans les félicitations. Le Reptincel parut gêné et se gratta la joue avec une de ses griffes. S'il n'était pas déjà rouge, ils l'auraient sans doute vu rougir.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquit Aela. « Pour demain ? »

« On pourrait aller voir le combat de Kimiko. » proposa Nathalie. « Et j'ai vu qu'il y avait un concours en fin de journée, j'aimerai y participer. »

« D'accord alors. En espérant que ça ira pour Bartek. »

« Je pense que oui. Je suis surtout fatigué. » expliqua le blond en bâillant.

Ils n'entendirent jamais un Pokémon caché dans un arbre soupirer de soulagement avant de disparaître dans la nuit.


	17. XVII - Le concours d'Azuria

Le lendemain matin, Bartek allait beaucoup mieux. Tidou, son Evoli, dormait à côté de sa tête, roulé en boule. Seule Aela était déjà levée et s'affairait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible à toiletter ses Pokémon, ainsi que ceux de Bartek et de Nathalie s'ils étaient réveillés. Son Roucoups et son Reptincel occupaient la plus grande partie de l'espace à présent, et ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à leur stade d'évolution finale. Le blond se doutait que lorsque ce serait le cas, la dresseuse devrait aller dehors pour espérer faire leur toilettes, et qu'elle y passerait beaucoup plus de temps.

Lorsque Nathalie finit par se réveiller, ils se rendirent au self pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Kimiko n'était bien sûr pas encore levée, et ils avaient du temps devant eux.

« Il fait beau, on pourrait aller pêcher au bord du lac ? » proposa la dresseuse qui avait envie d'essayer sa canne à pêche.

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta la coordinatrice en haussant des épaules. « Je pourrais toujours lire pendant que tu essayes d'attraper des Pokémon. »

« Et moi apprendre à connaître un peu mieux Tidou. » termina le blond qui avait son Evoli dans les bras et essayait de lui faire boire du lait.

Décidés, ils quittèrent le centre Pokémon en laissant un mot à l'intention de l'Alolienne et se dirigèrent vers l'ouest pour retrouver le petit lac où Bartek avait attrapé son Krabby.

Aela installa son matériel comme le pêcheur le lui avait appris, pendant que l'Argentoise cherchait ses lunettes pour lire et que le garçon préparait un entraînement pour voir les capacités de son Evoli. Chantilly accompagnait Aela. Kobold voulait rester avec la Nidoran de Bartek, Bambiski lézardait au soleil, et Minimki ainsi que Canard voulait s'entraîner et avaient entamés un combat entre eux.

La dresseuse se concentra sur sa ligne et lorsque le fil se tendit, elle tira de toutes ses forces avant de tomber sur les fesses. Au bout de sa ligne se trouvait une vieille botte remplie d'algues et de boue. Son Pikachu éclata de rire. La brune mit la botte de côté et continua son activité. Elle prit une autre algue, de même qu'une roue de vélo, avant d'enfin pêcher un premier Pokémon. Il s'agissait d'un Magicarpe. Aela ordonna à son partenaire de lancer une attaque Éclair, et le poisson retomba à l'eau après s'être pris une sacrée décharge électrique.

« Mince, il a disparu. » souffla la jeune fille en rangeant sa canne à pêche lorsque ses autres Pokémon revinrent auprès d'elle. « Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Elle se releva et rejoignit Nathalie et Bartek qui l'attendaient pour revenir à Azuria.

Dans la ville de l'eau, ils retrouvèrent Kimiko dans un petit restaurant de la ville, et ils décidèrent d'y manger également. Après le repas, ils se rendirent à l'arène pour le match de l'Alolienne. Le combat se déroula plutôt bien pour elle. Fluffy, son Evoli, était polyvalent et savait nager, alors que Musha, sa Paras, était avantagée par son type Plante. D'ailleurs, cette dernière parvint à battre deux des trois Pokémon de la championne, avant d'être complètement épuisée.

Ondine finit par lui donner son deuxième badge lorsque l'Evoli de la jeune fille battit son dernier Pokémon. Les enfants se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et félicitèrent la Palletoise d'adoption avant de chercher l'endroit où se déroulerait le concours pour Nathalie.

Ils finirent par trouver le bâtiment en question. De l'extérieur, il ressemblait à un dôme, un peu comme celui qui abritait l'arène de la ville. Le hall d'entrée contenait plusieurs aquariums où nageaient des Pokémon Eau de toutes sortes. Plus loin se trouvait un guichet d'informations et un autre d'achats plus au fond. Des escaliers menaient aux tribunes pour le public, alors que les participants devaient se rendre par une porte à moitié cachée dans les vestiaires, dont une autre porte donnait sur la scène.

Nathalie avait pris ses affaires et le concours ne commençait que dans une heure. Ils décidèrent donc de rester aux alentours et de revenir un peu plus tard, en laissant tout de même du temps à l'Argentoise pour se préparer.

Enfin ils retournèrent au dôme de concours, et Bartek, Aela et Kimiko partirent s'installer dans la salle, en attendant que le début commence pour pouvoir encourager leur amie.

Nathalie partit se préparer dans le vestiaire réservé aux filles et enfila sa robe orange pour pouvoir s'assortir à son partenaire. La blonde avait en effet décidée de se servir de son Goupix, car elle le connaissait le mieux. Elle utiliserait sa Mélofée une autre fois.

La jeune fille sortit ensuite pour rejoindre les autres dans la pièce d'attente où ils devaient attendre leur tour. Un écran montrait la scène pour voir les prestations des autres coordinateurs.

Elle reconnut assez vite Lorenzo, un garçon qui était dans sa classe à Argenta. Il avait les cheveux bleus violets et une mèche bleu clair. Le garçon avait un style assez particulier et restait en retrait par rapport aux autres, observant silencieusement. S'il reconnut Nathalie, il ne le montra pas.

La fille d'éleveuse regarda les autres concurrents, qui n'étaient pas si nombreux. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche rouge, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus en épis discutait avec elle, ils semblaient bien se connaître. Un autre se trouvait dans un coin, les cheveux noirs attachés en une petite queue de cheval, mais avec une frange. Un peu plus loin, une fille avec les cheveux châtains retenus par un bandeau discutait avec un garçon à l'air timide.

Après calcul, Nathalie compta treize participants. Ils étaient tous dans la catégorie débutants pour les concours. La jeune fille avait lu qu'il fallait cinq rubans pour espérer participer au grand concours, et passer ensuite à la catégorie au-dessus. Chaque coordinateur devait d'abord faire une démonstration avec un de ses Pokémon, puis on sélectionnait les quatre meilleurs avant de les faire se combattre et de les juger sur leurs prestations.

Dans la salle, les spectateurs affluaient. Aela et Bartek, accompagnés de Kimiko, s'étaient installés et discutaient en attendant le début du concours d'Azuria. L'Alolienne avait pris Fluffy sur ses genoux, Bartek avait fait de même avec Tidou qui s'était endormi sur ses jambes, alors que Chantilly était grimpé sur l'épaule de sa dresseuse, désireux de voir en quoi constituait un concours Pokémon. La Palletoise aurait bien permis à ses autres partenaires de regarder, mais elle ne pouvait en prendre qu'un seul et de petite taille.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, les lumières s'éteignirent enfin et une femme se positionna au milieu de la scène, éclairée par un projecteur.

« Bienvenue, chers spectateurs pour le concours niveau débutant d'Azuria ! » commença-t-elle enfin. « Je me nomme Liliane Meridian ! C'est moi qui serai votre présentatrice. Les membres du jury sont au nombre de trois. Tout d'abord, monsieur Contesta, le directeur du comité chargé du concours ! Ensuite, monsieur Sukizo, président du fan club Pokémon et enfin l'infirmière Joëlle d'Azuria qui nous fait le plaisir d'être présente aujourd'hui. »

Liliane laissa les spectateurs applaudirent avant de reprendre.

« Les coordinateurs présents aujourd'hui concourent tous dans la catégorie débutant. Ils seront notés sur leurs prestations, et les huit meilleurs pourront participer à la deuxième manche qui consistent en des combats de cinq minutes. » expliqua la présentatrice. « Commençons dès maintenant avec Kloé ! »

Lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et à la mèche rouge apparut sur scène, Aela et Kimiko se regardèrent dubitatives. Kloé avait été dans leur classe et elles ignoraient qu'elle participait aux concours Pokémon.

Leur camarade libéra un Hypotrempe qui apparut entouré de bulles d'eau. Il libéra un brouillard qui le cacha, avant de produire une lumière jaune qui clignotait tout en bougeant. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, il y avait un écran de bulle d'eau, et la lumière que le petit Hypotrempe produisait se transformait en arc-en-ciel pour ceux qui regardaient derrière l'écran d'eau. Kloé rattrapa son starter dans ses bras lorsque les bulles éclatèrent et ils s'inclinèrent avant d'attendre les notes des jurés, chacune sur dix ce qui donnait une note totale sur trente.

Aela, Kimiko et Bartek applaudirent avec les autres, avant que le deuxième concurrent ne soit annoncé. Il s'agissait de nouveau d'un camarade des deux Palletoises, un garçon du nom de Timéo. Le garçon passa une main sur sa frange bleue qui lui retomba aussitôt devant les yeux lorsqu'il libéra son partenaire, un Caninos.

Ce dernier, plongé dans le noir, fit apparaître des feux follets, qui tracèrent un chemin. Un Soleil artificiel éclaira ensuite la scène et un gigantesque cercle de feu apparut sur la scène. Les lumières violettes tournèrent autour, faisant ressembler l'attaque à une grande roue.

Lorsque tout cela disparut, Timéo s'inclina avec son Caninos et attendit jusqu'à avoir les notes des jurés.

« Merci Timéo ! Maintenant, c'est au tour de Nathalie. »

Aela, Bartek et Kimiko devinrent encore plus attentifs. Leur amie s'avança sur scène. Elle avait enfilé sa robe aux couleurs de son Goupix. Plongés dans le noir, ils virent tout d'abord des yeux brillants, qui s'évanouirent pour laisser la place à des étoiles qui se fixèrent au-dessus des spectateurs. Une tornade de feu s'éleva soudain de la scène, tournant autour de son lanceur.L'attaque Danseflamme absorba l'attaque Météores. Des feux follets entourèrent ensuite la tornade enflammée et la firent disparaître, laissant réapparaître les étoiles. Goupix fit un salto arrière pour se retrouver devant sa dresseuse et ils firent en même temps une courbette.

Les autres concurrents furent tout aussi intéressant, sauf la dernière à passer sur scène, qui participait avec un Magicarpe. Le pauvre Pokémon ne connaissant que Trempette et Charge, il s'avéra assez compliquée pour Johanna, sa dresseuse, d'avoir beaucoup de points comparé aux autres.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est passé, nous allons pouvoir passer à la phase suivante avec les huit candidats qui auront retenu l'attention de notre Jury. Nous aurons donc Daniel et son Ptitard ! Timéo et son Caninos ! Émeric et son Salamèche ! Nathalie et son Goupix ! Kloé et son Hypotrempe! Célestine et son Mélofée ! Théophile et son Dardargnan ! Et enfin Samantha et son Krabby ! »

Alors que les autres applaudissaient, la dresseuse du Bourg-Palette déglutit. Elle s'était ratatiné sur place lorsque Théophile, un garçon aux cheveux bleus-verts, avait libéré son partenaire, un Dardargnan. Elle n'avait donc pas spécialement pu apprécier sa prestation et elle espérait ne pas le revoir de suite.

« Les combats sont tirés au sort. Nous aurons tout d'abord Daniel, qui affrontera Samantha ! Ensuite, nous verrons Timéo face à Kloé ! Émeric affrontera Célestine pour le troisième combat et enfin Nathalie se verra opposée à Théophile ! Les combats durent cinq minutes, et la personne dont la jauge sera au plus bas, ou dont le Pokémon est hors-combat sera éliminé ! » expliqua Liliane. « Daniel, Samantha, la scène est à vous ! »

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était fait une petite couette et avec une frange s'avança, de même qu'une fille aux cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules avec un serre-tête en forme de cœur. Les deux adolescents se mirent face à face et lorsque le compte à rebours fut lancé, ils libérèrent leurs partenaires respectifs.

« Impossible de savoir qui va l'emporter. » jugea Aela en voyant les deux Pokémon Eau. « Aucun n'a l'avantage sur l'autre par rapport au type. »

« Je pense que Ptitard peut se déplacer plus vite. » déclara Kimiko. « Mais Krabby a une sacrée poigne. »

Et en effet, le combat fut serré, mais ce fut Daniel, qui venait d'Azuria, qui l'emporta de peu devant son adversaire. Le garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit sur le côté pour regarder les combats des autres concurrents.

Vint le tour de Timéo et Kloé, deux camarades de classe d'Aela et Kimiko. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils se rencontraient dès le premier combat du deuxième tour, et les deux Palletoises étaient intéressée de voir ce que leur confrontation allait donner.

Ce fut la jeune fille avec sa mèche rouge qui l'emporta. Elle avait en effet l'avantage du type avec son Hypotrempe face au Caninos du Palletois, et elle avait réussi à mettre hors-combat le Pokémon Feu avant les cinq minutes imparties. Kloé rejoignit Daniel pour attendre les deux combats qui restaient.

Ce fut le tour de Célestine, une fille à l'air blasé avec des cheveux blonds-châtains, et d'Émeric, un grand brun souriant, de se départager.

La jeune fille concourait avec son Mélofée, et le Céladon avec un Salamèche. Personne n'avait l'avantage de type, mais le combat tourna à l'avantage du jeune homme qui avait une plus grande panoplie d'attaques par rapport au Mélofée. D'autant que Célestine ne pouvait pas trop compter sur l'attaque Métronome, car elle pouvait être à double tranchant et la blonde ne semblait pas trop compter sur la chance.

« Parfait, voici maintenant le combat entre Nathalie et Théophile ! » indiqua Liliane.

Les deux coordinateurs se placèrent chacun à un bout du terrain aménagé et libérèrent leurs partenaires respectifs. Aela dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se cacher les yeux en voyant le Dardargnan et se mit à gratter nerverusement la tête de Chantilly.

« Nathalie a l'avantage de type. » fit Kimiko. « Heureusement qu'à Kanto, les Goupix sont de type Feu. »

D'ailleurs, sur la scène, la blonde avait commencé par Danseflamme pour emprisonner son adversaire. Cela coûta énormément de points à Théophile qui tenta de riposter avec Double-Dard, mais le renard de Feu esquiva facilement avant de lancer des Flammèche sur la guêpe.

L'Argentoise gagna en mettant hors-combat le Dardargnan et rejoignit Daniel, Kloé et Émeric en demi-finale. La Palletoise en fut soulagée. Son amie avait remporté son combat et elle ne verrait plus le Pokémon Insecte et Poison.

« Pour cette demi-finale, Kloé et Nathalie s'affronteront puis ce sera le tour d'Émeric et de Daniel ! » reprit la présentatrice. « Les filles, en piste ! »

La Palletoise et l'Argentoise se mirent en place. Elles libérerent leurs partenaires respectifs. Encore une fois, Kloé avait l'avantage du type. Mais le Goupix de Nathalie avait l'avantage d'être bien plus rapide que son adversaire. Le match fut assez serré, mais ce fut finalement la brune à la mèche rouge qui l'emporta.

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main et Nathalie quitta la scène pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Elle regarda le combat des deux garçons qui se solda par une victoire de Daniel.

La finale opposa deux Pokémon aquatiques. Le Ptitard de l'Azurien avait l'avantage de pouvoir marcher, contrairement à l'Hypotrempe de Kloé qui ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer sur un élément solide. Ce fut donc par ses esquives incessantes que Daniel l'emporta.

Alors que le ruban était remis au vainqueur du concours, Nathalie décida d'aller enfin se changer. Elle rangea sa robe et enfila sa jupe et son chemisier, avant de rejoindre la sortie pour retrouver ses amis.

L'Argentoise afficha un faux sourire, elle ne voulait pas vraiment montrer qu'elle était terriblement déçue.

« Nathalie ! » cria Aela en lui sautant dessus. « Tu as éradiqué ce Dardargnan de la scène ! »

Cette remarque fit s'étirer les lèvres de la blonde et elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu grand-chose de ma prestation. » pouffa-t-elle en voyant la tête de son amie.

« Elle a fait un gros effort pour ça. » lui souffla Bartek. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas allée en finale, mais bon, tu avais le désavantage de type ! »

« Oui, sinon tu aurais gagné ! » renchérit la Palletoise. « Allez viens, Kimiko veut qu'on mange dans un restaurant qu'elle a découvert à Azuria pour notre dernier jour ici. »

Nathalie sourit. Envolée la déception. Elle était juste ravie de voyager avec eux.


	18. XVIII - Il y a comme un couac

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie avait décidé de partir après le petit-déjeuner. Kimiko leur avait annoncé qu'elle comptait rester quelques jours de plus à Azuria pour pouvoir visiter les alentours. La question s'était ensuite posée sur leur prochaine destination. En effet, Safrania comme Carmin-sur-Mer avaient une arène, mais la ville la plus proche était Safrania. La coordinatrice avait donc regardé dans son carnet où se déroulait son prochain concours et ils avaient donc décidé de se rendre d'abord en premier au port de Kanto.

N'ayant pas envie de traverser la capitale de la région, ils avaient opté pour prendre le souterrain menant d'Azuria à Carmin-sur-Mer.

Après avoir préparé de quoi manger sur plusieurs jours au cas où, le trio se mit en route. Les soins de l'infirmière Joëlle lorsque Bartek était transformé en Minidraco avait au moins eu une bonne chose : il était à présent débarassé de son plâtre au bras. Aussi était-il assez joyeux et chantait, faisant rire les deux filles.

Personne ne vit un peu plus loin une jeune Jadellienne qui essayait de se débarasser d'un Pokémon un peu trop collant à son goût. Après avoir tenté une énième fois de le chasser, elle remarqua Bartek au loin, fit un grand sourire, et courut pour le rejoindre.

« Bartekounet ! Attends-moi ! Je te cherche depuis la forêt de Jade ! »

« Ah...Claire... Tu me cherchais ? » demanda le garçon.

Aela et Nathalie levèrent les yeux au ciel. La dresseuse avait expliqué à la blonde qu'une dénommée Claire pourchassait leur ami, mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir.

« Bien sûr Bartekounet. » déclara la jeune fille, faisant pouffer de rire les deux autres au surnom. « Tu devais venir dîner chez mes parents et qu'on voyage ensemble. Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Ben... C'est que... Je voyage déjà avec des amies. » marmonna le Silésian.

Claire lança un regard mauvais à Aela et Nathalie, mais surtout dirigé vers la Palletoise.

« Bon écoute ma grande ! » craqua finalement la brune. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par faire ami-ami avec Bartekounet quand tu étais à l'école avec lui et que tu lui fais ton numéro maintenant ? Il ne veut plus voir ses camarades de classe, donc maintenant, tu vas où tu veux, mais tu nous fous la paix. Et arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me tuer à tout instant, je ne t'ai rien fais que je sache ! »

« Mais enfin ! » s'insurgea la Jadellienne. « Bartek, dis quelque chose ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Aela. Tu la regardes méchamment alors que tu ne la connais pas, et je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie de voyager avec toi. » soupira le blond.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse, Claire partit en courant en direction de Safrania, sans un regard en arrière. Bartek paraissait dépité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bartek. Au moins, elle ne te suivra plus. » essaya de le rassurer Nathalie.

Après encore une bonne heure de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement au souterrain menant à Carmin-sur-Mer. Ils firent une petite pause, le temps de se désaltérer et de s'assurer que leurs Pokémon allaient bien. La Palletoise se sentait suivie depuis que Claire s'était sauvée. Ce ne pouvait cependant pas être la jeune fille, ils l'avaient vu courir avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Elle ne comprenait donc pas, surtout que les deux autres ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué. Ils rappelèrent leurs Pokémon, sauf Tidou que Bartek garda dans ses bras. En effet, le renardeau voulait s'amuser mais ne pouvait pas le faire seul dans sa Pokéball.

Le souterrain était dans la pénombre, bien qu'éclairé régulièrement par des ampoules. Ils n'en voyaient pas la fin, aussi se décidèrent-ils pour se presser et ressortir à l'air libre.

À mi-chemin, deux heures plus tard, la Palletoise se retourna. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient suivis, mais elle ne vit personne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Nathalie, qui faisait jouer l'Evoli Shiny avec une plume.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi. » expliqua la dresseuse. « Mais j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois personne. »

« Tu te trompes peut-être. » fit le blond. « Je ne vois personne non plus. »

« C'est possible. » marmonna la brune en regardant une dernière fois derrière elle.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et se mirent à courir en voyant enfin l'escalier qui les mènerait à la surface.

« Ah, ça fait du bien ! » s'écria la coordinatrice en prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire chaud dans ce souterrain ! »

« On va s'arrêter pour manger et en profiter pour remplir de nouveau nos thermos. On est à sec. » proposa Aela en montrant son thermos vide.

« Il me reste une grande bouteille d'eau. Mangeons d'abord. » proposa le Jadellien.

Les enfants sortirent les sandwichs qu'ils s'étaient préparés à Azuria et les croquettes Pokémon pour leurs partenaires. Tidou lui, avait une gamelle de lait, ses dents n'étant pas encore assez tranchantes pour mâcher la même nourriture que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Carmin ? » demanda le blond.

« Il y a une arène pour Aela. Moi j'ai un concours dans quelques jours. Après, on pourrait aller à la plage, la ville se trouve au bord de l'eau. C'est pas la plus réputée pour faire bronzette, vu que c'est surtout un port, mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« Je vois dans mon guide qu'il y a une école de pompier là-bas. J'adorerai y faire un tour pour voir comment ça se passe. » rêvassa la Palletoise. « Il y a aussi une école de secourisme en mer. »

« Ah ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y avait une école d'éleveurs à Argenta. Du coup, il y a des apprentis qui viennent régulièrement au ranch pour lui donner un coup de main, ça leur apprend le métier. »

« J'aurai bien aimé être pompier. » avoua Bartek. « Mais l'école est très sélective et il faut avoir de très bonne note pour y entrer. Moi j'avais tout juste la moyenne parce que j'avais du mal à retenir les mots en français. »

« Bon, je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche ! » décida la dresseuse en se levant. « Passez-moi vos thermos et vos bouteilles ! »

La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers un point d'eau qu'elle avait repéré, une petite cascade qui se déversait dans un étang. Elle remplit chaque récipient du liquide avant de les refermer.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle entendit un plouf, puis des petits cris. La dresseuse jeta un œil à l'étang, et vit un Psykokwak qui semblait être en train de se noyer. Sans réfléchir sur ce fait étrange, elle posa le sac qu'elle avait dans ses bras au sol et plongea dans l'eau. Elle rattrapa le Pokémon Eau qui était en train de couler, puis remonta à la surface, avant de rejoindre la rive.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle au Pokémon Eau, qui reprenait sa respiration.

Le Psykokwak répondit par l'affirmative. Aela s'étonna seulement à l'instant qu'il ne sache pas nager. Elle lui frotta la tête et ramassa ce qu'elle avait déposé pour plonger.

« Je te laisse Psykokwak, je dois rejoindre mes amis. Fais attention de ne pas retomber à l'eau, d'accord ? »

Mais le Pokémon Eau ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il la suivit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'ornithorynque tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait venir avec elle, qu'il la suivait depuis l'incident avec Claire. Lorsqu'Aela eut à peu près compris, elle fit un grand sourire.

« Je n'étais pas folle, on était bien suivis ! » sourit-elle. « C'est d'accord ! »

Elle sortit une Pokéball de son sac à dos, qu'elle avait pris pour ranger plus facilement les thermos et les bouteilles, et la présenta au Pokémon Eau qui appuya dessus avec son bec.

Lorsque la capture fut une réussite, la jeune fille laissa sortir son occupant.

« Est-ce que ça te va si je t'appelle Gapcio ? » demanda celle-ci à son nouveau partenaire.

Le Psykokwak fit signe que oui et suivit sa dresseuse jusqu'aux deux autres, qui patientaient.

« Aela ! Mais... tu es trempée ! » remarqua Nathalie.

« On a dit de remplir les thermos, pas de plonger pour récupérer l'eau. » plaisanta Bartek.

« Je sais bien. » rétorqua Aela. « Je ne voulais juste pas que Gapcio se noie. »

« Gapcio ? » s'étonnèrent les deux blonds.

« Ce Psykokwak. » leur présenta la Palletoise. « Il ne sait pas nager et était en train de paniquer. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu as un nouveau Pokémon. » sourit la coordinatrice.

« Oui ! » s'exclama la dresseuse avec les yeux pétillants. « Je crois que je vais commencer par lui apprendre à nager. »

« On va d'abord se rendre à Carmin-sur-Mer. » rit le Jadellien. « On a encore de la route. »

Aela rappela donc son nouveau Pokémon dans sa Pokéball et donna à ses amis leurs thermos respectifs. Ils croisèrent pas mal de dresseurs qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers le port de Kanto. La plupart combattaient déjà entre eux, et d'autres échangeaient sur leurs Pokémon.

Bien qu'ils passèrent inaperçus, ils se firent arrêter par un cycliste.

« Quelqu'un pour faire un combat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi, je veux bien ! » se décida la Palletoise, qui voulait en profiter pour voir de quoi son nouveau Pokémon était capable. « En un seul Pokémon par contre. »

« Si tu veux petite. » ricana l'adolescent en prenant une Pokéball à sa ceinture, sûr de gagner.

La Palletoise libéra son nouveau partenaire, ravie d'avoir l'occasion si tôt de combattre avec lui.

L'ornithorynque se tourna vers elle, peu rassuré par le regard haineux que lui lança le jeune homme face à lui.

« On va faire un petit combat. Donne tout ce que tu as Gapcio ! »

« Tss, je déteste les Psykokwak. » marmonna l'adolescent. « Viens te battre Tentacruel ! »

La méduse se matérialisa devant eux. Il n'avait pas l'air très commode.

« Tentacruel, sers-toi de _Constriction_ ! » ordonna le cycliste.

« Gapcio, _Vibraqua_ ! » s'exclama la plus jeune.

Un peu plus rapide que son adversaire, Tentacruel commença à étrangler son adversaire avec ses tentacules. Le Pokémon Eau forma néanmoins une bulle d'eau qu'il dirigea contre son opposant. Bien que cela ne lui fit pas beaucoup de mal, cela suffit pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Parfait, maintenant _Choc-Mental_ ! » continua la brune.

« Tentacruel, _Bombe Acide_ ! »

Heureusement pour Aela, son attaque Vibraqua avait déstabilisé son adversaire, et son partenaire put attaquer sans se faire contrer. L'attaque étant efficace contre le type Poison, les dégâts furent plus importants pour la méduse qui cherchait à reprendre ses esprits et s'était attaqué lui-même.

« Tu commences à m'énerver ! » s'écria l'adolescent. « Tentacruel, _Acide_ ! »

« Gapcio, _Poinglace_. » ordonna la dresseuse qui avait vu que son partenaire possédait cette attaque lorsqu'elle l'avait scanné avec son Pokédex.

Toujours confus, l'opposant avait plus de mal à attaquer le premier et la capacité de Gapcio le glaça sur place.

Le cycliste rappela son Pokémon, donna l'argent qu'il devait à Aela avant d'enfourcher son vélo. Alors que la Palletoise félicitait son partenaire pour son combat, l'adolescent prit de la vitesse et commença à rouler en direction du Psykokwak, qui tenta de s'enfuir. Mais il était trop lent, et le garçon trop rapide. Il finit par se faire écraser et le jeune homme prit la fuite en riant comme un dément.

La dresseuse cria, et prit Gapcio dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas l'air en bonne forme et saignait au niveau d'une de ses pattes.

« Aela, il faut qu'on rejoigne Carmin-sur-Mer ! » la pressa Nathalie. « Là-bas, il pourra se faire soigner par l'infirmière Joëlle. En attendant, asperge-le de potion ! »

La brune s'exécuta avant de rappeler le blessé dans sa Pokéball. Ils partirent en courant vers le port, et y arrivèrent au bout d'une heure. Ils se précipitèrent vers le centre Pokémon et Bartek appuya sur la sonnette pour faire venir la soignante.

« J'arrive. » déclara la Joëlle.

Les trois enfants se mirent à parler en même temps, empêchant l'adulte de comprendre un seul mot.

« Doucement et un à la fois. » les calma-t-elle.

« Infirmière Joëlle ! Je combattais un cycliste avec mon Psykokwak, et à la fin du combat, il est parti et l'a écrasé ! On a fait au plus vite pour venir ici, est-ce que vous pouvez le soigner ? »

« Donne-moi ton Pokémon. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. » lui demanda la soignante. « En attendant, va au commissariat de police pour déposer une plainte. »

Le trio se décida donc pour se rendre rapidement au poste de police de la ville et y retrouva un agent à qui ils expliquèrent toute l'histoire. L'homme s'empressa donc d'écrire leur plainte.

« Tu n'es pas la première personne qui vient se plaindre de cette personne. » lui apprit l'agent Jenny qui était arrivée au milieu de l'histoire. « Plusieurs dresseurs ont eu affaire à cet adolescent, et s'ils avaient un Psykokwak, il finissait le plus souvent blessé. C'est arrivé que ce soit pire que ça. On a aussi retrouvé un groupe sauvage de ses Pokémon qui avaient été attaqué par ce garçon. J'espère que ton Pokémon ira bien. »

« Il était blessé à une patte seulement. » lui apprit Aela, qui était abasourdie. « L'infirmière Joëlle est en train de s'occuper de lui. »

Les policiers les laissèrent partirent. La Palletoise s'inquiétait pour Gapcio et s'assit devant la porte des urgences, attendant que le témoin lumineux s'éteigne et que la soignante lui dise que tout va bien. La coordinatrice s'occupa de prendre une chambre pour eux trois auprès d'un Leveinard. Heureusement, la plupart des dresseurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et n'avaient donc pas réservé de chambre au centre Pokémon. Le trio récupéra néanmoins la dernière chambre libre, et Bartek décida d'aller y déposer leurs affaires.

Aela attendit deux heures avant que l'infirmière ne revienne enfin.

« Ton Pokémon va bien. » lui apprit la soignante. « Mais il a besoin de repos et devra éviter les combats pendant au moins trois semaines. »

« Merci Infirmière Joëlle. » la remercia la jeune fille.

« J'espère que la police attrapera ce voyou. » déclara la femme aux cheveux rose. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'aime pas un Pokémon en particulier qu'il faut leur faire du mal à ce point. »

« Je suis d'accord. » marmonna la dresseuse.

« Allez, tu peux aller récupérer ton Pokémon. » sourit la soignante. « Mais n'oublie pas. Trois semaines sans combat et beaucoup de repos ! »

La brune la remercia de nouveau et se précipita vers son Psykokwak, qui était endormi. Il avait un bandage à sa patte et aura du mal à marcher avec. Elle lui caressa la tête avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Une chose était sûre, si elle retombait sur ce garçon, Aela ne savait pas si elle allait résister à l'envie de lui coller une claque.


	19. XIX - Quand le courant passe

« Alors Aela, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bartek alors que le trio prenait le petit-déjeuner dans le self du centre Pokémon.

« Je pensais aller tenter ma chance contre le Major Bob. » leur apprit la dresseuse qui avait profité de son temps la veille pour lire ce qui l'attendait dans sa brochure du dresseur. « Il paraît que ses Pokémon électrique sont redoutables. »

« Je vois. D'ailleurs, comment va Gapcio ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Il est fatigué. Et il ne peut pas se déplacer. Bambiski le porte sur son dos quand ils sont ensemble. » se souvint la jeune fille en souriant.

« C'est gentil à lui. » remarqua le blond.

« Je crois que ça lui permet de s'entraîner en même temps. » rit la Palletoise. « J'aimerais bien visiter l'école des pompiers si c'est possible aussi. »

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde allait bien et avoir fait un brin de toilette, les enfants se dirigèrent vers l'arène de la ville. Il était encore assez tôt dans la matinée, et la plupart des gens qui étaient debout se trouvaient à la plage. Aela n'eut donc pas à attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir commencer son combat.

Le Major Bob était un géant avec une voix grave. Il portait l'uniforme militaire, et restait impressionant pour des gamins de dix ans.

« Alors comme ça, tu espères me vaincre. » provoqua le champion d'un ton bourru. « Très bien. Le combat sera à trois Pokémon. Mais attention ! Mes Pokémon sont rôdés pour la guerre ! En garde ! »

Le géant blond dévoila son premier Pokémon : un Magneti. Le choix d'Aela se fit très rapidement. Bambiski n'avait pas pu combattre dans les deux premières arènes, et il avait l'avantage du type sur le Pokémon électrique et acier que le champion avait choisi. C'était l'occasion rêvée de se rattraper.

« Commencez ! » s'écria l'arbitre après avoir rappelé les règles.

« Bambiski, sers-toi de _Crocs Feu_ ! » ordonna la Palletoise.

« Magneti, _Ultrason_ ! »

L'évolution de Salamèche fut le plus rapide à attaquer et referma ses dents enflammées sur son adversaire. L'acier entourant le Pokémon aimant commença à fondre, déstabilisant ce dernier et l'empêchant de faire son attaque.

« Continue avec _Flammèche_ ! » s'exclama la challenger en voyant que sa première attaque avait bien fonctionné.

« _Sonicboom_ ! » ordonna le champion.

Les deux Pokémon attaquèrent en même temps, et l'onde de choc fut transpercée par les flammes avant de toucher chacun leur cible.

« Draco-Rage ! » se décida la dresseuse, voyant que son adversaire était très affaibli.

« Cage-Eclair ! » fit le Major Bob, qui avait observé la même chose.

L'attaque de Bambiski prenait un peu de temps à charger, ce qui laissa le loisir au Magneti de paralyser son adversaire avant de se faire toucher par l'attaque et de finir hors-combat.

« Tu t'en sors bien. » déclara le champion en rappelant son premier Pokémon. « Mais voyons ce que tu peux faire contre celui-ci. »

Sur le terrain apparut un Voltorbe.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Aela à son partenaire, en sachant qu'il était paralysé. « Je peux te donner une baie Ceriz si tu veux. »

Le Reptincel lui fit savoir qu'il voulait rester sur le terrain mais voulait bien une baie. Il l'adorait. Mais la brune voulait surtout la lui donner pour ses effets anti-paralysie. Elle la lui lança dans la gueule, et les petits éclairs qui parcouraient le corps du Pokémon Feu disparurent.

« Tu mets à mal ma petite stratégie gamine. Voltorbe, _Roulade_ ! »

« Bambiski, saute et attaque _Flammèche_ ! »

Le starter de la Palletoise sauta juste à temps pour éviter le Pokémon qui roulait sur lui, et cracha une gerbe de feu plus impressionnante que sous sa forme de Salamèche.

Le feu entoura le Voltorbe qui continuait de tourner sur lui-même, et les flammes disparurent lorsque Bambiski retomba au sol.

« Bien essayé, mais ça ne marchera pas avec celui-là. » ricana le champion. « Continue avec _Roulade_ ! »

« Bambiski, _Griffe Acier_ ! » décida la brune en espérant réussir à stopper cette attaque.

Alors que son adversaire se dirigeait vers lui avec une vitesse accrue par rapport à sa première tentative, le Reptincel aux yeux verts fit grandir ses griffes qui devinrent dures comme de l'acier, avant de frapper au moment où le Pokémon électrique s'approchait. Cela créa une explosion de poussière et un flash lumineux qui empêcha de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque le nuage de terre retomba, Voltorbe était visiblement hors-combat, et avait entraîné avec lui le Reptincel en utilisant Explosion au moment de l'impact.

Aela rappela son tout premier Pokémon pour un repos bien mérité.

« Merci Bambiski, tu as été parfait. » chuchota-t-elle à la sphère rouge et blanche. « Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus face à une attaque Explosion. »

Elle rangea la balle à sa ceinture et en prit une autre. La dresseuse ne pouvant pas choisir Gapcio, blessé, ni Minimki et Canard, qui étaient sensibles à l'électricité à cause de leur type Vol, il ne lui restait que deux choix possibles.

« Kobold, à toi ! » s'exclama la challenger en libérant son Nidoran.

« Ton bébé Pokémon n'aura aucune chance face à mon Raichu. » la provoqua le géant blond en libérant son dernier partenaire. « Surtout maintenant que tu n'as plus ta puissance de feu. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Kobold, il aime s'entendre parler. » calma la Palletoise. « Reste à distance et utilise _Dard-Venin_ ! »

« Raichu, _Ultimapoing_ ! » ordonna le champion.

L'évolution de Pikachu se lança poings en avant sur le Nidoran qui envoyait des aiguilles venimeuses, sans que cela ne semble faire quoique ce soit. Le Pokémon électrique envoya son adversaire dans les airs.

« _Choc Mental_ ! » s'écria la jeune fille, inquiète pour son partenaire.

Un peu étonné de l'entendre ordonner une attaque de type Psy que son Pokémon n'apprenait pas normalement et croyant à une erreur, le Major Bob n'ordonna une attaque _Éclair_ que trop tard.

Kobold toucha donc son adversaire avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir et retomba sur ses quatre pattes en arrivant au sol.

Touché dans son orgueil, le Raichu répliqua finalement avec l'attaque demandé et toucha sa cible. Kobold commençait à donner quelques signes de fatigue, aussi Aela lui demanda s'il tenait le coup. Son partenaire lui répondit par la positive.

« Continue avec _Koud'Korne_ alors ! » lui demanda-t-elle.

Le Raichu l'esquiva aisément et lui balança de nouveau un Ultimapoing, qui le fit atterrir aux pieds de sa dresseuse.

« Tu vois ? » fit le Major Bob, sûr que le Nidoran ne pouvait se battre.

Il fut contredit par une lumière blanche qui entoura le Pokémon Poison. Il grandit et devint plus gros, puis la lumière se dispersa, dévoilant un Nidorino.

Aela sortit rapidement son Pokédex pour en apprendre plus sur lui, avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat. Elle le féliciterait plus tard.

« Courage Kobold, essaye ton _Koud'Korne_ encore une fois ! »

« Raichu, _Tonnerre_ ! »

Le Pokémon Poison s'élança corne en avant et toucha son adversaire au moment où celui-ci déchargeait son électricité sur lui. Déjà bien ébranlé par son combat, l'attaque fut suffisante pour le mettre à terre pour de bon.

« Tu as été parfait Kobold. » remercia Aela après l'avoir rappelé pour un repos bien mérité. « Tu as fais pile ce que je souhaitais et il n'a apparemment rien remarqué. Bravo pour ton évolution au passage. »

« Voyons voir ce que tu vas nous opposer maintenant. » attendait le Major Bob.

« Chantilly, Kobold t'a facilité la tâche, je compte donc sur toi ! » fit doucement la jeune fille avant de libérer son Pikachu.

Ayant déjà eu affaire au Pikachu de Sacha dans le passé, le Major Bob n'eut aucune réaction par rapport à ce nouveau choix. Il avait essayé de combler la lacune de son Raichu depuis mais savait qu'il était toujours moins rapide que sa sous-évolution.

« Chantilly, sers-toi de _Reflet_ ! » commença la jeune fille, qui savait que le temps jouait en sa faveur.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »grinça le champion. « Raichu, Tonnerre sur tout ces Pikachu. »

Le Pokémon électrique commença à tourner sur lui-même en lançant son attaque, qui toucha chacun des Pikachu autour de lui. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne restait que lui sur le terrain.

« Parfait, accroche-toi Chantilly ! » s'exclama la dresseuse qui savait que son Pokémon se trouvait dans le dos de son évolution.

« Il est dans ton dos ! » repéra le champion.

Le Raichu se mit à tourner sur lui-même, il ne pouvait pas atteindre son dos avec ses pattes, et encore moins s'attaquer lui-même. Son seul salut était d'espérer donner le tournis à son adversaire pour qu'il lâche prise.

Mais ce ne fut pas le tournis qui mis finalement hors-combat le Raichu, mais le poison que Kobold avait réussi à lui injecter lors de sa toute première attaque. Chantilly avait juste fait en sorte de laisser le venin agir sans se prendre de coup.

« Alors là, c'est une première ! Ton Pikachu n'a pas attaqué et pourtant il a réussi à vaincre mon Pokémon le plus fort. » s'étonna le champion en rappelant son combattant. « Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« En laissant le poison injecté par mon Nidoran agir. » expliqua la Palletoise. « Chantilly avait juste besoin de tenir le coup. »

« C'était bien joué. » félicita le géant. « Voici ton badge Foudre ! Ainsi que ton argent et cette Capsule Technique. Elle contient Onde de Choc ! J'espère qu'elle te sera utile »

« Merci Major Bob ! » fit Aela en prenant tout ce que lui tendait l'homme.

Elle rejoignit ses amis et décidèrent de voir s'ils pouvaient aller à l'école des Pompiers. Ils apprirent qu'une journée porte ouverte avait lieu le lendemain, et ils reportèrent donc ça pour ce jour-là.

En attendant, le trio rejoignit le centre Pokémon pour y faire soigner les partenaires d'Aela. La jeune fille était en train de se demander si elle allait apprendre quelques attaques qu'elle avait reçues des champions à ses Pokémon, quand ils le pouvaient. Elle avait Onde de Choc, Tomberoche ainsi que Vibraqua. Depuis le temps qu'elles existaient, les Capsules Techniques pouvaient être utilisées plusieurs fois, ce qui lui permettait de les garder en stock. Peut-être que Bartek et Nathalie pourraient eux aussi en profiter ? La Palletoise se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à dos et en ressorti un manuel concernant ces capacités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » lui demanda Nathalie en la voyant concentrée.

« Je regarde si nos Pokémon peuvent apprendre les capacités que j'ai reçues des champions. » lui indiqua la brune.

« Rappelle-moi celles que tu as. »

« Vibraqua, Tomberoche et Onde de Choc. » numéra Aela.

« Ah c'est assez simple alors. » sourit la coordinatrice. « Pour les Pokémon que nous avons tous les trois, Bambiski et Krabby peuvent apprendre Tomberoche. Krabby, Nidoran, Kobold et Mélofée peuvent apprendre Vibraqua, ainsi que Gapcio, mais il peut l'apprendre naturellement, et enfin pour Onde de Choc, tu peux l'apprendre à Rattata, Chantilly, Kobold, Nidoran et Mélofée. »

« Comment tu arrives à retenir tout ça sans avoir besoin d'un livre ? » s'étonna la dresseuse.

« Oh j'ai lu tellement de fois le livre concernant les Capsules Techniques et les Pokémon pouvant les apprendre que je le connais presque par cœur. Il reste quelques capacités que je ne pourrai pas te citer entièrement. » rougit la fille d'éleveuse.

« Ben, ça reste impressionant. » s'émerveilla la Palletoise. « Du coup, est-ce que ça vous dit que vos Pokémon apprennent une nouvelle attaque ? »

« C'est sûr que Mélofée y gagnerait à connaître soit Vibraqua, soit Onde de Choc. » réfléchit l'Argentoise. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça a l'air intéressant, mais j'ai déjà du mal à retenir les attaques qu'ils connaissent maintenant. Peut-être plus tard ? »

Après que l'infirmière ait rendu ses Pokémon à Aela, et après un repas au self, ils se dirigèrent vers la plage pour un repos bien mérité. Il y avait plus de monde que le matin, car l'eau était également plus chaude. Ils cherchèrent longtemps un endroit où il y avait moins de monde avant de trouver une petite crique qui était déserte. Se demandant pourquoi, alors que le lieu était plus beau que la plage, ils découvrirent que des rochers pointus empêchaient de mettre les serviettes sur la plage.

« Est-ce qu'on reste ici ? » demanda Bartek. « Il n'y a personne et on peut quand même aller se baigner. »

« Moi ça me va. » fit savoir la dresseuse.

« Pareil. Laissons nos Pokémon en profiter également ! »

Ils libérèrent donc leurs partenaires respectifs. La Palletoise en aurait bien profité pour apprendre à son Psykokwak à nager, mais il devait se reposer pour le moment. La Nidoran de Bartek fut étonné de voir que son bien aimé avait évolué, mais cela ne changea rien entre eux.

Ayant mis leur maillot de bain sous leurs vêtements, le trio n'eut qu'à les enlever pour pouvoir ensuite courir jusqu'à l'eau.

Ils rirent en s'éclaboussant les uns les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un de leurs partenaires crier.

Aela, Bartek et Nathalie tournèrent leurs regards vers la plage, et y virent Cristiano et Esther tenter d'attraper Gapcio, que Bambiski tentait de protéger.

« Chantilly, Kobold, allez l'aider ! » cria la dresseuse pour se faire entendre avant de nager vers la plage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! » s'énerva la Palletoise en arrivant finalement et en se plaçant devant son Psykokwak.

« Hé, à ton avis morveuse ? » siffla la jeune femme. « En attendant, ils commencent à m'agacer. Dardargnan, Tentacool venez combattre ! »

« Mystherbe, Tadmorv, allez l'aider ! » s'exclama l'homme.

La dresseuse du Bourg-Palette eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le Pokémon Insecte, et tenta de se ressaisir.

« Goupix, _Danseflamme_ ! » ordonna Nathalie en sachant que tant que Dardargnan serait sur le terrain, la brune aurait du mal.

« Aide-le avec _Flammèche_ Bambiski. » marmotta celle-ci.

Les deux attaques de feu se dirigèrent vers le Pokémon Insecte, qui ne put esquiver aucune des deux, et fut mis hors-combat.

« Parfait passons aux choses sérieuses. » s'avança Bartek, sûr de lui. « Tidou, aveugle-les avec _Jet de Sable_ ! Nidoran, _Morsure_ sur le Tadmorv ! Krabby, _Force Poigne_ sur Tentacool ! Rattata, _Croc de Mort_ sur ce Mystherbe ! »

Ses Pokémon s'exécutèrent et mirent facilement hors d'état de combattre les Pokémon de la Team Rocket.

« Vous m'agacez vraiment. » renifla le blond en avançant d'un pas. « La police est prévenue et va arriver dans quelques instants. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas... » commença Cristiano avant d'envoyer une boule au sol qui libéra de la fumée.

Lorsque la nuage gris se dissipa, les deux malfrats avaient disparu.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment appeler la police ? » demanda confirmation la coordinatrice.

« Non, mais c'était le meilleur moyen de les faire fuir. » avoua le Jadellien. « Tout le monde va bien ? »

Tout le groupe répondit par la positive, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière blanche entoure le corps de la Nidoran. Bartek avait à présent sous les yeux une Nidorina, qui s'empressa de rejoindre le Nidorino d'Aela.

Ils restèrent ensuite une petite heure avant de décider de rentrer au centre Pokémon. Ils avaient hâte d'arriver au lendemain pour la journée portes ouvertes de l'école des Pompiers de Carmin.


	20. XX - L'école des pompiers

Aela se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle laissa un mot à l'intention de Bartek et Nathalie et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers les téléphones et composa le numéro de sa famille. Elle les prévint qu'elle était à Carmin-sur-Mer, qu'elle avait remporté son badge la veille et qu'elle avait un nouveau Pokémon. Ses parents durent ensuite raccrocher pour aller au travail.

Se rappelant également que le professeur Chen voulait des appels réguliers, elle se décida aussi à l'appeler.

« Ah c'est toi Aela. » la reconnut le savant alors qu'il essayait de repousser un Grotadmorv un peu trop affectueux. « J'attendais de tes nouvelles ! »

« Oui, désolée professeur, j'avais oublié ! » s'excusa la dresseuse. « Je suis à Carmin-sur-Mer, j'ai remporté mon troisième badge hier, et j'ai une équipe complète. »

« Oh vraiment ? » sourit l'adulte.

« Bambiski a évolué en Reptincel, Canard en Roucoups, j'ai Minimki mon Papilusion, Chantilly mon Pikachu, Kobold a évolué en Nidorino, et le petit dernier est un Psykokwak que j'ai appelé Gapcio. »

« C'est parfait. » fit Chen en hochant de la tête. « Tu n'as pas trop de mal avec ton Reptincel ? »

« Non professeur, il est très gentil. » expliqua la Palletoise, sans savoir que le savant pensait au Reptincel de Sacha quelques années auparavant qui montrait des signes de désobéissance après avoir évolué.

« Bien. Je te laisse, j'ai des dresseurs d'autres villes qui aimeraient récupérer leurs Pokémon. » l'avertit-il. « N'oublie pas d'attraper d'autres Pokémon, j'ai hâte d'en recevoir de ta part ! »

Le professeur la salua et raccrocha lui aussi. Quand Aela se retourna, elle vit Bartek et Nathalie qui l'attendaient.

Le trio se dirigea vers l'école des pompiers, qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes pour la journée. Après avoir passé le portail d'entrée qui était en fer, ils se dirigèrent vers un stand posé dans la cour. Ils mirent leurs noms sur la liste et attendirent quelques minutes. Ils furent ensuite mis dans un groupe qui allait suivre la classe de première année. Les élèves étaient au nombre de sept par classe. Ce furent donc eux qui leur fit visiter l'école. Le trio était pris en charge par un dénommé Martin. Il leur expliqua qu'il y avait au total huit classes, une par année, leur passa faire voir une salle d'entraînement, puis se rendirent à l'extérieur pour voir là où se déroulaient les entraînements incendies. Plus loin se trouvait la caserne de la ville, qui était rattaché à l'enceinte de l'école.

« Maintenant que vous avez vu la quasi-totalité de l'école, il faut que je retourne en cours. Vous pouvez rester pour la journée si vous voulez. » les avertit Martin.

Le trio se concerta. Bartek avait très envie de voir comment se déroulait un cours, de même qu'Aela. Nathalie fut d'accord et ils suivirent le garçon jusqu'à sa classe où des chaises avaient été rajoutées pour ceux qui souhaitaient rester un peu.

Ils y remarquèrent quelques enfants plus jeunes qu'eux, qui cherchaient à savoir comment se déroulaient les cours pour pouvoir travailler en conséquence l'année qui arrivait et espérer être pris à l'école.

Un pompier instructeur donnait son cours sous l'air attentif de la classe. Il prenait une heure par thématique de leçon.

« Bien, on se retrouve cet après-midi pour les entraînements. » fit l'homme en entendant sonner midi. « Allez manger et rendez-vous à quatorze heures ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? » leur demanda leur jeune guide en les voyant toujours dans la classe. « Vous mangez ici ? »

« Si on peut. » répondit Nathalie.

« Oui. Il faudra juste payer le repas, comme vous n'êtes pas inscris à l'école, mais c'est possible, ils ont prévu pour pas mal de monde. Mais vaut mieux se dépêcher. »

Ils coururent sans attendre jusqu'au self, et Martin sembla rassurer de voir qu'il n'y avait pas encore grand monde.

« Dis-moi Martin, comment ça se passe pour rentrer dans cette école ? » demanda Bartek, qui était tout de même intéressé.

« Hé bien, il faut envoyer sa candidature un an en avance, et ensuite ils vont sélectionner des personnes sur plusieurs critères. Il faut avoir au-dessus de la moyenne dans plusieurs matières, mais j'ignore lesquelles. » expliqua le garçon. « Ensuite, ils envoient un courrier quand on a notre brevet d'école. C'est eux qui fournissent le premier Pokémon. Il s'agit d'un starter de type Aquatique. Du coup, pour l'instant, il n'y a que sept élèves qui peuvent être pris chaque année. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils cherchaient à agrandir les tailles des classes et cherchent d'autres starters Eau. »

« De quelles régions sont les starters ? » s'intéressa le blond.

« Carapuce pour Kanto, Kaïminus pour Johto, Gobou pour Hoenn, Tiplouf pour Sinnoh, Moustillon, que Martin a, pour Unys, Grenousse pour Kalos et enfin Otaquin pour Alola. » répondit Aela qui avait repéré les-dits Pokémon pendant la classe et avait cherché des informations sur chacun d'eux avec son Pokédex.

« Exact. » sourit leur guide alors qu'ils prenaient un plateau et se faisaient servir.

« Je ne promets rien, mais je peux éventuellement vous proposer de voir dans la région de Silésiu. Il y a un starter du nom de Polairson. Il faudrait voir aussi les régions voisines, ils ont des starters différents je crois. » proposa le jeune sportif. « Je peux demander à mon parrain s'il pourrait vous envoyer chaque année ces starter-là. »

« C'est une bonne idée ! » s'enthousiasma l'apprenti pompier. « On ira en parler tous ensemble à la directrice avant l'entraînement de quatorze heures. »

Le petit groupe fut rejoint par un autre des camarades de Martin, Yoichi, qui avait obtenu comme starter un Grenousse. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, et ressortirent assez vite en voyant que la salle était de plus en plus remplie.

Yoichi fut vite abordé par un garçon qui avait deux ans de moins que lui et qui posait des tas de questions. Il leur lança un regard qui appelait au secours avant de rejoindre la famille du plus jeune.

Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un bâtiment qu'ils n'avaient pas visité, étant réservé à l'administration.

« Madame la directrice. » salua Martin après qu'elle les ait autorisé à entrer. « Ces enfants aimeraient vous faire part de quelque chose. »

Aela fut surprise de voir une agent Jenny qui occupait ce poste. Avant qu'ils ne l'interrompent, elle semblait en réunion avec un groupe de cinq Carapuce.

« Je vous écoute. » répondit la policière directrice.

« Martin nous a expliqué que vous recherchiez apparemment d'autres starters de type Eau. » commença la coordinatrice.

« C'est exact. »

« Je viens d'une région qui s'appelle Silésiu, et peut-être que mon parrain pourra vous fournir les Pokémon de la région, et éventuellement celles des quinze autres régions qui forment Polsko. » expliqua le blond.

« Si on arrive déjà à avoir une dizaine de starters différents, on pourra renflouer beaucoup plus facilement les casernes de Kanto, voir d'autres régions. Serait-il possible que l'on contacte votre parrain jeune homme ? » demanda la directrice.

« Si vous avez un visiophone, oui. »

La Jenny lui montra l'appareil et Bartek s'en approcha avant de composer le numéro qu'il avait fini par mémoriser. Il y eut plusieurs sonneries avant que Mateusz décroche.

« Oh, salut Bartek ! » salua en polonais l'adulte.

« Salut Mateusz, c'est possible pour toi de parler en français ? Il y a plusieurs personnes ici que ça arrangerait. » expliqua le filleul.

« Bien sûr. » parla cette fois l'homme en français. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« I Carmin-sur-Mer une école de pompiers. » lui expliqua Bartek. « Ils cherchent à pouvoir prendre d'autres élèves et cherchent pour ça des starters Eau qu'ils n'ont pas encore. Tu penses pouvoir leur envoyer une fois par an des Pokémon de Silésiu et des autres régions qui composent Polsko ? »

« Pas tous, mais sans problème. » fit savoir Mateusz. « Il me manque ceux de huit régions. »

« Huit Pokémon en plus, ce sera déjà beaucoup dans un premier temps. » sourit l'agent Jenny. « Nous en aurions besoin au mois de mai, pour pouvoir leur faire un petit entraînement minimale et les donner mi-juin aux élèves. »

« Cela me laisse du temps. » réfléchit le parrain de Bartek. « Je pense que je peux voir pour obtenir les huit manquants d'ici là. Je peux également les mettre dans des Pokéball spéciales de ma région. »

« Comment ça ? » s'intrigua la directrice.

« Montre-leur ta Starball Bartek. » demanda l'homme.

Le jeune Silésian s'exécuta et montra la Pokéball dans lequel se trouvait son Evoli.

« Celle-ci sert à attraper des Pokémon qui évolue la nuit ou qui ne vivent qu'à ce moment. » expliqua Mateusz. « Mais il existe bien d'autres Pokéball qui peuvent aider les Pokémon d'un type à bien grandir. Ils aident aussi à mieux les capturer. »

« Ce serait un mélange entre une Luxeball et une Appâtball. » comprit la femme. « Ce serait intéressant, on vous en achètera peut-être un lot en gros. »

« Je préparerai tout ça. En attendant, je vous donne mon adresse : Ransz Tychou. Je pourrai vous envoyer les Pokémon par téléphone, Bartek vous passera le numéro, le vôtre est déjà noté sur ma Pokégarek. Si j'entends parler d'un gadget utile aux pompiers, je vous le ferai savoir aussi. »

La conversation se déroula encore un petit peu, avant que le Silésian ne doive raccrocher.

« Merci pour votre aide les enfants. » sourit la directrice. « En remerciement, si vous voulez participer à l'entraînement de cet après-midi, vous le pourrez. »

Lorsque quatorze heures sonnèrent, Bartek et son Krabby était donc avec Martin et son Moustillon sur la ligne de départ. Aela aurait bien choisi de le faire avec Gapcio, mais il était toujours blessé. Les deux filles se résolurent donc à encourager leur ami sur le bord du terrain. La course était assez disparate en soi. En effet, des Pokémon comme Krabby ou Otaquin ne couraient pas très vite, alors que Kaïminus, Gobou ou Moustillon était les plus rapides. Mais ce qui intéressait l'instructeur était l'endurance de chacun à leur rythme le plus élevé. Le partenaire du Jadellien s'en tira donc à merveille malgré sa lenteur contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

« Je suis étonné. » fit savoir le pompier. « Notre jeune ami ne s'entraîne pas pour être pompier et pourtant son Krabby a plus d'endurance que la plupart de vos Pokémon. »

« Je l'entraîne souvent sur l'endurance. » rougit d'embarras le blond. « Même si ce n'est jamais aussi soutenu qu'ici. »

L'atelier suivant fut un parcours d'obstacles. Les pompiers devaient aider leurs Pokémon comme ils le pouvaient. Cette fois, c'était surtout l'agilité qui était en jeu. Cette fois, ce fut l'Otaquin de Plamena qui l'emporta. Malgré son manque de vitesse, il pouvait sauter au-dessus des obstacles à l'aide de ses bulles d'eau et cela lui rendait la tâche plus facile quand les autres escaladaient. Les cinq Carapuce de l'Agent Jenny avaient également participé, et l'un d'eux, qui semblait en être le chef, l'avait fait avec une facilité déconcertante.

Quant à Bartek, il avait noté dans sa tête l'idée d'un parcours d'obstacles pour faire travailler l'agilité et l'esquive.

Le dernier cours de la journée proposa un exercice où les Pokémon devaient toucher la cible avec leur Pistolet à O ou équivalent.

Alors que chacun se concentrait dessus, une alarme retentit dans la caserne, et la directrice vint les voir.

« Tous les instructeurs sont demandés sur le terrain, les élèves aussi. » fit-elle rapidement avant de récupérer le groupe de Carapuce. « Je pars devant avec un camion. C'est au centre-ville de Carmin.»

L'instructeur mit donc en garde ses élèves et ils se dirigèrent vers un camion les emmenant sur place. Bartek, Nathalie et Aela se décidèrent à les suivre s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire.

Le feu avait pris sur un immeuble du centre-ville. Les bâtiments étaient si resserrés que le feu pouvait s'étendre rapidement. Une évacuation était déjà en cours par les policiers de la ville pour éviter que des gens soient piégés.

Les première et deuxième année furent mobilisés pour empêcher au maximum que le feu ne s'étende.

Les autres tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie. Petit à petit, ils parvinrent à réduire le feu puis à l'éteindre. Les instructeurs ainsi que les septième et huitième années entrèrent pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus de cendres pouvant relancer l'incendie, avant de ressortir et assurer que tout allait bien.

« Bien, nous pouvons rentrer. » fit savoir l'instructeur aux élèves de première année. « Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au repas de ce soir. »

« Génial ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants.

« Est-ce qu'on rentre ? » demanda pour sa part Aela. « Je pense que notre journée est finie. »

« On va dire au revoir à Martin ? » leur proposa Bartek.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers leur camarade afin de le remercier pour la journée. Il rougit en recevant un bisou sur chaque joue des deux filles, et son Moustillon en profita pour se moquer de lui. Aela fit un sourire taquin, attrapa le Pokémon Eau et lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue. Le starter d'Unys devint aussi rouge que son dresseur.

En rentrant au centre Pokémon, Aela se demandait si elle n'avait pas déjà vu un des Carapuce quelque part. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, mais elle restait persuadée d'avoir déjà vu celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Ils eurent la bonne surprise de retrouver Kimiko au self. Elle leur avoua un peu dépitée qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé une seule chambre, que ce soit au centre Pokémon ou dans les auberges de la ville.

Le trio leur proposa donc de dormir dans leur chambre, quitte à ce que l'un d'eux dorme à même le sol dans son sac de couchage, à tour de rôle. L'Alolienne fut un peu gênée mais accepta. Elle ne connaissait pas assez les environs pour dormir ailleurs que dans une chambre sûre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de beau à Carmin ? » demanda la Palletoise d'adoption.

« J'ai mon concours dans quelques jours. » leur apprit Nathalie. « Aela a déjà eu son badge, donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire. »

« Je peux proposer quelques entraînements. » fit savoir le Jadellien. « La journée d'aujourd'hui m'a donné un tas d'idées ! »

« J'affronterai le champion plus tard. » fit savoir Kimiko. « Je m'entraînerai avec vous si vous êtes d'accord. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant que le lendemain, une fête dans la ville était prévue, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il y avait autant de monde...


	21. XXI - Une vieille connaissance

C'était Aela qui s'était proposé pour dormir par terre cette nuit-là. En effet, ils avaient suggéré à Kimiko, qui venait d'arriver en ville et n'avait trouvé aucune chambre, de dormir dans la leur. L'Alolienne avait protesté lorsque la Palletoise lui avait dit de prendre son lit pour cette nuit, mais la brune ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

À présent, la dresseuse était réveillée. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire sans réveiller les trois autres, elle était finalement allée sur le petit balcon et prenaient quelques notes sur son nouveau Pokémon, le dessinait et notait le peu qu'elle savait sur les baies. Cela fut en tout cas suffisant pour que Bartek et Nathalie se réveillent eux aussi. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Kimiko et ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner en compagnie de la Palletoise. L'Alolienne les rejoignit alors qu'ils terminaient de manger.

« Bon, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? » demanda Kimiko après avoir fini de manger.

« J'aurai bien fait un petit entraînement. » avoua Bartek en s'étirant. « Parce que ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas fait. »

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Aela. « Allons-y ! »

Ils sortirent. Les quatre enfants furent d'abord très étonnés de la foule qu'il y avait. Ils entendirent ensuite une annonce au micro.

« Dresseurs, dresseuses ! Pendant la fête de Carmin, venez vous inscrire au tournoi ! Il y a de fabuleux lots à remporter ! Les inscriptions se font au colisée ! »

« Il faut que je participe ! » s'enthousiasma la Palletoise en cherchant des yeux le colisée. « Venez c'est par là ! »

Elle entraîna ses amis dans son sillage et arrivèrent bien vite à l'endroit indiqué. Il semblait n'y avoir pas encore grand monde et ils se dirigèrent vers un des guichets pour l'inscription. Nathalie poussa le blond à s'inscrire lui aussi, lui assurant que ça lui permettrait de s'entraîner un peu. Bartek accepta un peu à contre-cœur.

« Les manches commencent en début d'après-midi. » leur apprit la guichetière. « Vous avez sur ce pass le groupe auquel vous êtes affecté, et le terrain sur lequel vous serez. »

« Vous serez dans quel groupe ? » demanda Nathalie en observant son pass alors qu'ils tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour pouvoir ressortir.

« Le premier. » répondit Kimiko. « Je commence sur le terrain d'eau. »

« Le deuxième pour moi. » fit savoir à son tour Bartek. « Pour moi, c'est un terrain terre. »

« Et moi je suis dans le quatrième. » leur apprit Aela. « Dans un terrain forêt. »

« Pour ma part, je suis dans le troisième groupe. » lut la coordinatrice. « Dans un gymnase. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra s'encourager. » réfléchit l'Alolienne. « Les épreuves ont toutes lieues en même temps. »

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin sortir, Aela se retourna soudain en entendant un garçon parler soudainement fort et eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la blonde sans obtenir de réponse vu que la dresseuse s'était déjà approchée du jeune homme.

Il était de dos, mais son Pikachu, perché sur son épaule, la regarda curieusement, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu. Cela finit de convaincre la Palletoise qu'elle connaissait bien ce garçon.

« Euh... Sacha, c'est bien toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant au garçon à la casquette.

Celui-ci se retourna, affichant une mine curieuse et surprise, et la dresseuse afficha un sourire en n'ayant cette fois plus aucun doute sur son identité.

« Toi.. » commença Sacha, marquant un blanc avant de reprendre. « Qui es-tu ? »

La brune et le starter de ce dernier tombèrent à la renverse, ils s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il la reconnaisse.

La souris électrique sembla dépitée. Aela se releva et lâcha un soupir.

« C'est moi ! Aela Katowitz ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? J'étais là avec ta mère quand tu as commencé ton voyage initiatique. » rappela-t-elle en souriant, espérant que ça suffirait.

Pikachu sembla un peu gêné pour le coup. Après tout, il avait électrisé tout ce beau monde après une simple réflexion de Délia, la mère de son dresseur. Il sauta de l'épaule de ce dernier quand celui-ci s'assit à même le sol, les jambes croisées.

Aela parut d'abord un peu confuse, puis finalement s'amusa de la situation, surtout que de la fumée pouvait presque sortir des oreilles du Palletois. Elle mima le fait de jouer du tambourin, et finalement, Sacha décroisa les bras et se releva énergiquement, faisant tourner encore quelques têtes vers eux, faisant un peu rougir la dresseuse sur le coup.

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! T'as vachement grandis depuis ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'un coup de la dresseuse qui fit un pas en arrière, surprise par tant d'énergie.

« Euh, moi aussi. » marmonna-t-elle, gênée avant de se reprendre. « J'avais le souvenir que tu étais passioné, mais il faut croire que ce n'était rien contrairement à maintenant. J'espère que ton Pikachu n'a plus autant mauvais caractère car si sa puissance a évolué de la même manière, je ne voudrais pas me faire à nouveau électrisé. »

La souris jaune sembla gênée qu'elle s'en souvienne, ce qui fit rire les deux Palletois.

« Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu participes au tournoi ? » demanda la plus jeune.

Avant que le dresseur puisse répondre, Nathalie et Bartek rejoignirent la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ! Désolée les amis, je vous ai un peu oublié. » fit la brune en passant une main derrière la tête.

« On a vu. » rigola le Jadellien. « Tu nous fais les présentations ? »

« Nathalie, Bartek, je vous présente Sacha et son premier Pokémon, Pikachu. Il vient du Bourg-Palette, comme moi. » commença la Palletoise. « Sacha, voici mes amis, Nathalie, qui vient d'Argenta, et Bartek, de Jadielle. Sans oublier Kimiko qui est arrivé au Bourg-Palette récemment. Elle vient d'Alola. »

Alors que les autres se saluaient et parlaient un petit peu, Aela se mit à gratter le Pikachu de Sacha derrière les oreilles. Le rongeur poussa un petit cri de plaisir.

« Sinon Pikachu, je ne t'en veux pas pour l'électrocution. Regarde. »

Elle prit la Pokéball contenant Chantilly et le libéra. Ce dernier grimpa sur son bras avant de frotter sa joue contre celle de sa dresseuse. En voyant le Pikachu du Palletois, il descendit de l'épaule de la brunette et ils commencèrent à discuter.

« Tu as un Pikachu aussi ! » s'exclama Sacha en voyant les deux rongeurs papoter.

« Oui. » sourit la plus jeune, tout en remarquant une différence légère entre les deux souris. En effet, son propre Pikachu avec un point jaune sur une des rayures marron de son dos, contrairement à son homologue. Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant car elle n'avait jamais pu comparer avec un autre, et les images montraient rarement le dos d'un Pokémon.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait qu'on aille manger si on ne veut pas rater le début. » les pressa Nathalie après avoir regardé sa montre. « Le tournoi commence à treize heures, et il est bientôt midi ! »

« Ah oui, en effet. » s'inquiéta la dresseuse. « Bon, on se retrouve plus tard Sacha ! Viens Chantilly. »

Son Pikachu lui sauta de nouveau sur l'épaule et ils partirent chercher un endroit où ils pourraient manger rapidement.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'un petit lieu qui préparait des sandwichs comme ils le demandaient. Ils purent manger assez vite, avant de rejoindre de nouveau le colisée où se déroulait la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi.

Ils durent présenter leurs pass et on les emmena sur le terrain central avec les autres dresseurs participants. Il ne semblait pas y avoir tant de monde que ça, Aela dénombra seize particpants en les comptant eux.

Un homme monta sur l'estrade qui se trouvait devant eux, et il fut montré sur les écrans géants pour les spectateurs.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenue au tournoi de Carmin ! » commença l'homme âgé de la quarantaine. « Je suis le maire de la ville de Carmin-sur-Mer, et en ce jour de fête, il fallait bien organisé un événement pour les dresseurs. Voici donc pour la toute première fois le Tournoi de Carmin ! Pour cette première édition, seize dresseurs nous ont fait le grand plaisir de s'inscrire. J'espère qu'ils nous régaleront lors des épreuves ! »

Le maire marqua une pause, le temps de laisser les applaudissements se calmer.

« Avant de vous expliquer le déroulement de ce tournoi, voici les prix qui seront à gagner ! »

Il leva le drap qui recouvrait les prix derrière lui pour les dévoiler.

« Le troisième du tournoi remportera un lot de dix Speedball, venant tout droit de la région de Johto ! Le deuxième se verra remettre une Pierre Lune ! Enfin, le grand gagnant remportera cet œuf surprise ! » dévoila l'homme en montrant un œuf marron clair et beige sur le dessus.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, avant de reprendre.

« Vous serez divisés en quatre groupes de quatre. Chaque groupe devra se rendre sur un terrain spécifique pour passer les épreuves imposées. Ensuite, les deux premiers de chaque groupe seront qualifiés pour la phase finale, qui consisteront en des combats. » expliqua le maire. « Vous pouvez voir vos noms sur l'écran qui vous rappelle vos groupes et le terrain où vous devez vous rendre. Les premières épreuves comment dans une heure... Bonne chance à tous ! »

Le Pokégroupe leva la tête pour voir qui étaient dans leurs groupes respectifs. Kimiko, dans le groupe A, se retrouvait avec un Jordan, un Alan et une Annaëlle. Le groupe B était composé de Bartek, Arthur, Suzie et Joseph. Nathalie se retrouvait dans le même groupe -le C- que Sacha, avec un certain Pierre et un Léo. Enfin, Aela était dans le groupe D avec Julie, Luna et Clemens.

« Bonne chance ! » se souhaitèrent les quatre enfants avant de chercher où ils devaient se rendre sur la carte qui leur avait été donnée un peu plus tôt et de se séparer.


End file.
